Yeah, Another High School Story
by Harry Potter Fan 1994
Summary: It's back! Kori and Richard hate each other, but everything changes in their junior year. Read and review please! Pairings: RobStar, BBRaeTerraMal, bunch of others, if I feel like it.
1. Chapter 1: The Fountain

* * *

Kori Anders slid into her seat at the lunch table, seething. Immediately, her friends noticed something was wrong. Normally, Kori was an easygoing person, but right now, her face was as red as her waist-length hair. Next to her large, now stormy green eyes, she looked like a model for a Christmas store's commercial.

"What's up, Kori?" asked Terra Markov. Katherine "Kitten" Moth and Jenny Xing, Kori's other two best friends, leaned in to listen.

"That_...idiot_!" she growled. That pretty much covered it.

"What'd he do this time?" Jenny asked exasperatedly.

"I didn't even _look _at him, before you ask. But he just pushed me into the fountain up by the front gate, laughing his head off! It took me the whole morning to dry off!" she hissed. Jenny winced sympathetically.

"And then what?" asked Kitten, interested.

"And then nothing! He just left me there, soaking! I am going to KILL Richard Grayson!" Kori screamed.

Richard Grayson, the most popular guy in school, seemed to always single Kori out. They hated each other, for reasons unknown by the rest of their friends. Sometimes, it was funny to watch their little rivalry, sometimes absolutely _hilarious,_and sometimes it just got out of hand, like today. Richard probably thought dumping Kori in the fountain was hysterical, but the rest of his little group had turned their heads, pretending not to notice.

"He thinks he's so _perfect_..." said Kori, glancing over to his table. He was laughing with his friends about something or other, and it made Kori's blood boil. He had already forgotten.

"He is," replied Kitten, licking her lips. Kori glared at her, completely uncaring about her huge crush on Richard, who not only couldn't stand Kitten, but considered himself too good for any girl. As if. Kori would as soon admit that as...jump off a cliff wearing a flaming poncho into a dried moat filled with spiders and hungry alligators. She was arachnophobic.

"Hey...Terra?" asked an unfamiliar voice behind them. The four girls turned around, and Kori glared at the newcomer. She recognized him from Richard's clique. His name was Gar Logan, and he was a short guy with a big sense of humor but wasn't very good at making jokes. His had olive-ish skin and his blonde hair was dyed green. He was looking down sheepishly and a slight blush colored his cheeks. Terra blushed as well.

"Hey, Gar. How are you?" she asked, in a softer voice than Kori had ever heard her use. Gar shrugged, looking back up.

"Pretty good." He noticed Kori's unfriendly stare. "Um, hey. Dick wanted to say he was sorry about the whole fountain thing."

"Yeah right. He's never sorry," she sniffed, but her judgment on Gar softened. "Do you want us to leave you two alone?"

Both Gar and Terra blushed even brighter. "N-no, I just wanted to say hi, and...uh...I'll talk to you later," said Gar, seemingly in a hurry. Terra smiled and kissed his cheek. Gar stood, dazed for a second, but then ran off.

"So...when's the wedding?" asked Jenny. Terra did not respond, but an idea was forming in Kori's head. She had thought none of her friends had ties with any of Richard's friends, but Terra and Gar seemed very close. Richard was going to pay for dumping her in that fountain...

Kori turned to Kitten. "Kitten, how would you like to go on a date?"

* * *

Richard Grayson slid into his seat at lunch, grinning broadly. Rachel Roth, the resident Goth and current psychiatrist of the group, sighed. "I don't know why you've got it in for her, Dick. She never really did anything to you, did she? I'm pretty sure you started this whole chain of events. And dumping her in the fountain was pretty harsh."

Richard rolled his eyes. "It was not harsh. Believe me, Anders deserves everything she gets." His entire table glanced at him.

"And would you mind telling us why?" asked Victor Stone, the star linebacker of the football team. Richard shook his head. Garfield Logan stared intently at his tofu lunch. He was the only person who knew about Richard's problem with Kori. Heck, _Kori_ didn't even know about Richard's problem with her.

If only Garfield hadn't suggested that Richard and Kori would have made a good couple. Richard had decided it was necessary to prove that he hated her, so he had started a chain of pranks, which she had eventually responded to. Richard knew he didn't like her...right? She was just like any other girl who tried to catch the attention of Jump High's hottest guy...right?

"I think I'm going to go..." said Gar, leaving the table. He went over to Kori's table of all people. He was probably apologizing for Richard. He started talking to a blonde girl Richard didn't know, and then came back, but Richard was staring intently at Kori, wondering why she didn't cut her long, thick, gorgeous red hair. It was getting on his nerves.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

Disclaimer: blah blah don't own TT blah blah

This is set like Date with Destiny, except Kitten's dress is different.

* * *

"It's six thirty! He should be here by now!" said Kori anxiously, glancing at her watch. Jenny grinned at her. 

"Geez, Kori, if I hadn't known better, I'd've thought _you _had a date," she teased. Kori shot her a death glare.

"Well, he should be here by now, the boat takes off in ten minutes!" Kori said gruffly. "If he thinks he's being fashionably late or something..."

It hadn't been hard to convince Terra to tell Gar to get Richard to come on a blind date. Gar loved pranks, and that was what Terra had told him it was...the _extreme_ prank. Kori only knew the whole plan, but she had told Jenny as they boarded the boat. Basically, it was a three hour long cruise, just around the bay of Jump City, but Richard would not be able to walk out. This would provide Kori with three hours of entertainment. Perfect.

"I don't know, guys, I feel really bad about this..." Terra told them. Kori and Jenny smirked.

"That's only because you had to half-lie to the guy of your dreams," Jenny pointed out. Terra blushed and mumbled something under her breath. Kori squealed in excitement.

"There he is! He came! He...oh..." she trailed off. Richard had obviously dressed to impress. And boy, was he impressing her. His usual sunglasses were in place, of course, She shook that thought out of her head. "So...yeah. Tell Kitten to...um, what was it?"

"Come out when the boat leaves?" suggested Jenny with a suspicious edge. Kori nodded, trying to keep her eyes fixed on the punch bowl.

With a loud horn, the luxury liner set off. Richard looked around for his "date." Kori smirked. "Oh Kitten! Your date's here!"

Kitten came out of a door nearby labeled "Ladies." She had on the most revealing dress Kori could find, and hopefully Richard would find it so disgusting he wouldn't be able to look at her all night. If he didn't...well, they had a camera, and now they would have proof that Richard and Kitten were meant to be.

Richard spotted a table marked "Richard Grayson" and sat down, waiting. "Can I go now, Kori?" asked Kitten eagerly. Kori nodded, smiling mischievously. She shadowed Kitten and made sure Richard couldn't see her. Kitten sat down at the table.

"Richie-poo! I'm sooo glad you came! We have three hours together..." Kitten giggled her high-pitched, rather annoying giggle and started to stroke Richard's hand. Richard was paralyzed with shock, and the look on his face would keep Kori laughing for days. Which she was currently doing now.

"Anders!" he growled, and Kori knew she had been found out. She emerged from her hiding place, smiling sweetly, and trying not to laugh.

"Enjoying your date?" she asked. She gazed at Richard innocently, but Richard did not return it. He didn't seem mad, either. She couldn't see his eyes, but his mouth was half-open. He didn't move, but continued to stare at Kori. She couldn't help it, she blushed.

"Grayson! Richard! RICHARD!" she yelled, clapping in front of his face. He snapped out of his daze and seemed to be lost for a minute. Then he saw the rather confused looking Kitten, and he stood up. Kori couldn't help noticing he was a little flustered.

"I can't believe you, Anders. This is the worst..." he was talking and walking the other way, but then realized the boat had left the harbor. He turned slowly to be met with Kori's wide grin.

"Richie-poo, do you want to dance?" asked Kitten. Richard groaned loudly.

"I am going to kill you, Anders," growled Richard. Kori laughed.

"I know. But this is worth it," she said. Kitten pulled Richard out on to the dance floor. Slow music started to play, and Kitten squealed with delight, trying to get Richard to slow dance with her.

"No!" said Richard angrily. Kitten pouted, but when he did not surrender, she forced his arms around her hips and locked her hands behind his neck. Kori sat not far away, enjoying the scene, especially Richard's many attempts to get away. But there was still something wrong, something that refused to be ignored. It was like a thorn in the thumb while trying to enjoy a field of the most beautiful flowers, a disturbance in an otherwise perfect world of bliss. She did not acknowledge it, at least, not until...

"Richie-poo, kiss me!" begged Kitten. Richard looked like he was about to barf.

"Are you insane?" he choked out. He tried to get away again, but Kitten held him fast. She puckered her lips, but Richard put a finger to them, shaking his head. Kitten relaxed and pretended to give up, so he removed his finger, but then she lunged at him. Her lips caught his and he fell over backwards in surprise, landing perfectly in a chair.

Kori saw Terra take a picture, but then her world went red. How dare Kitten make a move like that on Richard! Couldn't she see he didn't want to? Was she _that_ oblivious?

Why did Kori care?

This evening was supposed to be about torturing Richard, and that was happening to the fullest extent, but now, Kori felt like being sick. The boat was tumbling a little too much for her liking. She got up and walked belowdeck as fast as she could. An arm caught her from behind. "Anders, I'm going to...are you okay?" Richard asked. Kori had no idea she looked that sick. She nodded, but started to feel extremely dizzy. Richard grabbed her around the waist. "Kori, what's wrong?" asked Richard, genuine concern in his voice. Kori shook her head, pulling away reluctantly.

"I have to go," she mumbled, and disappeared belowdeck, where she spent the rest of the three hours. It was much calmer there.

* * *

Blind date. Richard had never been on a blind date before. He'd had his share of girlfriends, none of which had lasted over a week, but Gar said this girl was really hot. Richard sighed and got on the ship, making it five mintues before the boat left. He looked around and found a table with his name on it. Sitting down, he saw a horribly familiar blonde girl making her way to him. He averted his eyes. Her dress didn't seem like it covered much.

"Richie-poo! I'm sooo glad you came! We have three hours together..." she giggled, the most annoying giggle in the world, in Richard's opinion. She started to stroke his hand. Kitten Moth...he shuddered, knowing exactly who was behind this.

"Anders," he growled, and the said person appeared.

"Enjoying your date?" she asked.

Richard's jaw dropped. _This_ could not be Anders. _This_ was a goddess. On a cruise. With him. In a slightly form-fitting pink dress. He drank her in, almost hoping there had been a mistake and that _Kori_ was his date. Of all the people on the boat, Anders just had to be the most beautiful one.

_She's calling my name_. Kori clapped in front of his face and he started. He got up, slightly embarrassed for staring at her like that. _Where am I again? Oh yeah. On a blind date with Kitten...KITTEN!_

"I can't believe you, Anders. This is the worst..." She was blushing. Why did he have the sudden urge to kiss her? He walked towards where he entered. _Oh yeah. This is a boat._ He turned around slowly, to be met with Kori's beaut--er, Kori's smile.

"Richie-poo, do you want to dance?" asked Kitten. He groaned.

"I am going to kill you, Anders." She laughed, and it was a whole lot less annoying than Kitten's. Almost like bells. It was nice. He had never heard her laugh before.

"I know. But this is worth it," she replied.

Between Kitten forcing him to dance with her, and trying to get away, he barely noticed anything. But when she asked him o kiss her, it was going too far. "Are you insane?" he asked her. He was gagging. She tried, but he put a finger to her lips. His guard relaxed, but then she lunged, crashing into him and making him fall into a chair. She was kissing him furiously, and he could almost see his lips stretch as he pushed her off.

"Get away from me!" he yelled. He noticed Kori walking away briskly and ran to catch up with her. "Anders, I'm going to..." he started, turning her around. Her face was slightly green, and she was holding her stomach. "Are you okay?" She nodded, but swayed a little. Richard held her around the waist to steady her. "Kori, what's wrong?" She shook her head, pulling loose.

"I have to go," she mumbled, practically running belowdeck. Richard was preoccupied. _Kori..._ He liked that. Definately more than "Anders." He should say that more often.

He spent the rest of the night trying to avoid Kitten.

* * *

Just so you know, Kori's seasick. Yeah...review please!


	3. Chapter 3: The Crush

Thanks to Diamond Oceans and eviltwin222 for the great reviews!

Disclaimer: don't own TT

* * *

Kori sighed in relief when she woke up. At least she didn't feel like throwing up anymore. She wouldn't be going on a boat any time soon. 

Kori dressed in a huge sweatshirt and baggy jeans, as usual. She got enough wolf whistles without wearing tight-fitting shirts. Although...she remembered the way Richard had been staring at her yesterday and blushed. _Not that I care,_ she steeled herself. Why did she have a hard time remembering Richard as a jerk?

"Kori, dear, breakfast is ready!" called her mother.

"Coming!" Kori yelled down. She skipped down the stairs two at a time, humming. Her mother smiled at her.

"You sound happy. Did you and Kitten have fun last night?"

Kori laughed, somewhat uncomfortably. "Yeah, we had a _lot_ of fun." She hated having to lie to her mother, but she wouldn't have been allowed to go if her mother knew she was planning Richard Grayson's demise. Kori's mother nodded.

"Your father and I have to go on another business trip. We're leaving in two days, after the ball tomorrow, and we'll be in France for a week or so. I'm leaving the emergency numbers on the fridge. Keep an eye on Koma, please," her mother instructed. Kori groaned.

"You're leaving _again_?" she asked. Whenever her parents were gone, Koma, Kori's older sister, made sure that Kori's life was as miserable as possible. Between Richard and Koma, Kori thought she would go insane. Her mother sighed.

"Yes. But we'll be back soon," her mother said, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kori's mother walked out the door. Not five minutes later, Kori's father walked downstairs.

"Korina, I suppose your mother has told you we are leaving?" he asked. Kori nodded. It always surprised her how different her parents were. Her father, a well-known businessman, was always stiff and formal. Her mother was an artist, and much more easygoing, like Kori. "You are expected to attend the ball with us, Korina."

"WHAT?"

Kori's father looked at her disapprovingly. "Bruce Wayne is a very important person in our town. He is expecting to meet both you and Koma. I am expecting both of you to behave. Hopefully, it will be only Koma I have to worry about."

Kori sighed. This day was _not _going well. "Koma!" her father called. Kori's sister came groggily down the stairs.

"What do you want?" she asked. She held her head and groaned, leaving no doubt where she had been last night. Her father looked even more disapproving.

"Koma, tomorrow night we will be at Mr. Bruce Wayne's mansion. I expect perfect behavior from you." Koma glared at him.

"Oh sure, lecture me, but not Little Miss Perfect over there," she sneered. Kori pretended not to hear. It wouldn't do to make her sister more angry than she already was. But even Kori could see the glint in her eyes at the word "mansion." The Anders family was rich enough, but Mr. Wayne owned his own company. Kori had no idea what Koma was planning, but it couldn't be good.

"See you later," Kori said, picking up a couple of books and leaving. She hated being around Koma.

Ten minutes later, she walked into the school to be met with Kitten's squeals of delight. "Kori, I love you! He kissed me!" Kori was slightly confused, and then remembered last night. She forced a smile on her face.

"Yeah...no problem, Kitten." Reluctantly, she made her way to homeroom. None of her friends were there, but Richard was. It was just the two of them. There were more people she didn't know, but none of _them_ were ready to murder her.

"Hey, Kori," a deep voice said behind her. She turned around and blushed.

"Xavier...hi," she greeted him. She had liked Xavier for the whole of last year, and towards the end of the year Xavier actually seemed interested in her. _Maybe this year we'll get together..._

"How's it going?" he asked, escorting her to homeroom. _Thank god he's in there with me._

"Pretty good. How about you?" He shrugged.

"I heard something about a cruise. How come I wasn't invited?" he teased. Kori laughed uncomfortably.

"Ugh. You're lucky. I got really seasick. I didn't know any boat would be so unsteady. But we were just there to set Richard Grayson up with Kitten Moth," she said. Xavier nodded, aware of Kori's little rivalry with Richard.

Richard, who was watching the door to homeroom like a hawk.

When Kori and Xavier walked in, Richard stood up with a start, almost knocking the desk over. "Anders..."

She smirked. "Grayson. How'd the rest of your date go yesterday?" Then she remembered she had _missed_ the rest of his date because she had been rather seasick, and Richard had actually seemed worried for her. She averted her eyes quickly. Was she feeling guilty? About making fun of _Richard_?

"I'm going to get you back for that," he growled. The guilt vanished. Xavier stood in front of her.

"Just leave her alone. Is that so hard?" he asked menacingly. Kori's eyes shone. Xavier was trying to defend her! Richard eyed him warily, and then cocked an eyebrow.

"What's it to you, Redd? This is between me and Kori." Xavier smirked.

"I have a right to know, Kori's a really good friend." He smiled at her, and she returned it. Out of the corner of her eye, Kori saw Richard clench his fists as Xavier wrapped an arm around her waist, but she didn't care. She was celebrating a silent victory in her head.

"Yeah, well," said Richard gruffly, returning to his seat. Kori hugged Xavier.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. He gave a lopsided smile and his hold on her waist tightened.

"No problem." The bell rang.

"Class, please take your seats. Xavier and Kori, the class does not appreciate any kind of physical displays of affection," said Mrs. Hive, their homeroom and math teacher. The entire class looked at them, and Kori pulled away, embarrassed. Making her way to her seat, which happened to be two away from Richard's, she heard Mrs. Hive give the morning announcements.

"...And for juniors, there is a three day ski trip coming up next week. For more details you can contact me after class. Richard Grayson, please stop scowling, it is distracting."

* * *

"A BALL?" asked Richard incredulously in the morning. First, he had to put up with _Kitten Moth_ for three hours last night. And now there was a _ball_ tomorrow night. His life sucked. 

"Yes, Dick, and you will be courteous and kind to _all_ guests. I don't want to hear any complaints. This is very important for business, understand? Now get to school," Bruce, his adopted father, ordered. Richard slung a backpack over his shoulder and marched out, muttering under his breath.

He got to homeroom ten minutes early, and waited for the opportune moment to kill Anders. If she wasn't dead already. She'd looked really sick on the ship yesterday.

Apparently, she wasn't dead, because she walked in laughing and chatting with Xavier Redd. Richard glared at the pair of them, the two people he hated most in the world. Now _there_ was a good couple for you. For some reason, the thought gave him no pleasure.

He stood up. "Anders..."

She smirked at him. "Grayson. How'd the rest of your date go yesterday?" She didn't look at him.

"I'm going to get you back for that," he growled. Xavier stood up to defend her. Of course. Xavier was the only person in the entire school who might actually be more popular than Richard. They both had the same spiked black hair and they both had blue eyes, but Richard covered his. His were deep blue, like the ocean (which currently made him think of Kitten and thus made him feel sick) but Xavier's were icy. They had pretty much the same build, and could have been twins, almost, but their personalities were completely different. Xavier acted like Mr. Nice Guy, but Richard had really gotten to know him. He could punch. Hard. And Richard knew Xavier, like him, had absolutely no respect for women. They were like toys to him...obviously, Kori either didn't know or, for some odd reason, didn't care. Richard was bad, inside and out, but that's exactly was Jump High School wanted in a guy. Except Xavier was "friends" with everyone. It's not that Richard was jealous...okay, maybe a little bit.

"Just leave her alone. Is that so hard?" he asked.

"What's it to you, Redd? This is between me and Kori." Xavier smirked.

"I have a right to know, Kori's a really good friend." He wrapped an arm around Kori's waist, and Richard clenched his fists. How _dare_ he even think about touching Kori? Not that it mattered to him, he just thought that Kori wouldn't like it. Yeah, that's it. She was smiling at Xavier because she was angry that...Richard could have slapped himself.

"Yeah, well," he finished lamely, kicking out his chair and plopping into it. He didn't care. So what if Kori's going out with Xavier of all people? It's not like it mattered to him. Just because he had the right to insult her and make fun of her every day didn't mean he _liked _her, right? Great, now they were hugging. He looked away in disgust.

The bell rang. "Class, please take your seats. Xavier and Kori, the class does not appreciate any kind of physical displays of affection," said Mrs. Hive. The entire class looked at them, and Kori pulled away, looking embarrassed. Mrs. Hive gave the morning announcements.

"...And for juniors, there is a three day ski trip coming up next week. For more details you can contact me after class. Richard Grayson, please stop scowling, it is distracting." This was going to be a long day.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: The Threat

Grr...I hate it when I can't put Rich and Kori together right away...and now I put Xavier in the mix, and I have to get rid of him, too! LOL. this is a short chapter, but this is basically all I wanted to say in this chapter.

Disclaimer: don't own TT

* * *

Lunch was extremely enjoyable at Kori's table. When Kori was in a good mood, everyone around her caught her infectious happiness. "And then, he put his arm around me!" she squealed. Kitten listened with rapt attention, mostly to the Richard parts. Terra laughed at her friend's excitement. 

"Kori, it's only a matter of time, now," she said. Kori glowed.

"Mind if I join you, ladies?" asked a familiar voice. Kori turned around, beaming.

"Xavier! Of course." She scooted over to make room for him, and he sat down next to her as close as physically possible. "What's going on? Is something the matter?"

Xavier chuckled. "No. Is it against the law to enjoy lunch with my _favorite _genius?" he asked. Kori blushed. Apparently, word of her commendable grades had spread far.

"Yes...I mean, no...I mean, I don't think it's against the law..." she stuttered. Xavier chuckled again, but then turned more serious.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you, Kori. Have you heard about Wayne's party tomorrow night?" he asked. Kori nodded. "Well, I was thinking...would you want to, you know, come with me? As a date?"

Kori's eyes opened wide with shock. She had forgotten Xavier would be there, as his mother worked in Wayne Enterprises. "Me? Really?" she said, cursing her squeaky voice. "I mean, yes! That'd be great!" Xavier smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"See you later, then, Kori," he said, leaving her in a state of shock. As soon as he was out of hearing range (which wasn't very far in the noisy cafeteria) Terra, Jenny, and Kitten congratulated Kori. Well, Terra and Jenny did; Kitten shrieked her approval. Kori could not stop smiling all day.

* * *

Lunch was extremely hard to enjoy at Richard's table. His bad mood put _everyone _in a bad mood. Gar and Vic were fighting over tofu vs. meat, Rachel and Karen, Vic's girlfriend, were fighting over yellow vs. black, and Alan Waters, the fastest swimmer on the swim team, Roy "Speedy" Harper, who was determined to get an archery team for the school, and Wally West, a track star, were fighting over which sport was the best. Richard just sat, furious about his day. 

He looked over at Kori's table and saw Xavier talking to her. Again. Whatever he was saying was making Kori blush. A lot. He tried to look away, but then, Xavier kissed her. Not Kitten-kissed, but on the cheek.

Wait a minute, why was Richard about to explode?

Xavier left Kori's table and walked over towards Richard's. He stood up. "Redd. Is there a reason you're smiling? From what I know about you, it can't be good." Xavier just smirked at him.

"Ah, poor Richard Grayson, going dateless to his own party. Well, I suppose you could always take Kitten again," he said nastily. Richard's eyes widened.

"You're taking _Kori_?" he asked in shock. Xavier glanced over to Kori's table to make sure no one was listening, and then turned back to Richard.

"Yeah. What's it to you? You better not even _think_ about talking to her, Grayson, because I know what you're going to say. Kori took pictures of you with Kitten, did you know that? If you say anything, I'll show the whole school. And whatever I do with her before, during, and after the party is none of your business, got it?" he whispered. Richard's eyes widened, if possible, even more. Xavier walked away, and Richard sat down shakily. Kori was in more trouble than Richard couold ever put her in.

_No! I'm the only one allowed to make Kori upset in any way, not Xavier! And he's not going to hurt her...I'll make sure of that. So what if I hurt her every day? I would never go that far. But why do I care? I hate her! Does that mean she deserves it?_

The biggest question he had though, was: _Is Kori's safety more important to me than my reputation?_ Richard prided himself on his reputation. He had never cared for a girl, and never would. Was it worth breaking for Kori, of all people?

_Yes_, was the honest answer. And he knew exactly what he had to do.

* * *

Xavier's evil LOL! I figured I'd get rid of him easier this way...the only problem is I'm having a hard time trying to figure out how Richard is going to save her and not get together with her... 

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5: The Reason

disclaimer: don't own TT

* * *

"Anders! Kori!" Richard called her. She turned around, a cold look on her face. It was just before school started, and Richard was spoiling her good mood. 

"What do you want, Grayson?" she asked, her voice icy.

"Look, Kori, you can't go to the party with Xavier," he said. At Kori's confused look, he added, "I know Xavier. He's not a nice guy, Kori. Something...something bad'll happen if you go with him."

Kori glared at him. "How do you know who I'm going with?"

"He came and told me. Kori, I don't want you to get hurt, so just listen to me!" he begged. Kori narrowed her eyes.

"It's no business of yours who I go with. I can tell you right now that Xavier is a whole heck of a lot _nicer_ to me than you've ever been. So you can just get lost. He'd never hurt me, unlike some people I know."

Richard ran a hand through his black-as-night hair and groaned. "Kori, just listen to me this once. Please! I may not have been the greatest friend to you, but I know for a fact Xavier doesn't like you, he just--"

Kori's temper flared. "He does like me! Just because you're too immature to understand that doesn't mean it's not true! Just leave me alone! You probably weren't even invited! Just leave me alone!" She ran to homeroom, but she had tears in her eyes. Richard had struck a nerve. Xavier liked her! He would never do anything to her! How dare Richard say that an entire year of liking Xavier had gone to waste, and he still didn't like her!

But why did Richard leave Kori with the nagging doubt that something was not right?

* * *

"Anders! Kori!" Richard called. Kori turned around, and she did not look happy to see him. They were just inside the doors of Jump High. 

"What do you want, Grayson?" she asked. Her tone was cold as ice, but Richard ignored it. There were more important things going on right now.

"Look, Kori, you can't go to the party with Xavier," he said. At Kori's confused look, he added, "I know Xavier. He's not a nice guy, Kori. Something...something bad'll happen if you go with him."

Kori glared at him. "How do you know who I'm going with?"

"He came and told me. Kori, I don't want you to get hurt, so just listen to me!" he begged. That sounded ironic. Richard Grayson didn't want Kori Anders to get hurt. Ha. Kori narrowed her eyes.

"It's no business of yours who I go with. I can tell you right now that Xavier is a whole heck of a lot _nicer_ to me than you've ever been. So you can just get lost. He'd never hurt me, unlike some people I know."

Richard ran a hand through his black-as-night hair and groaned. "Kori, just listen to me this once. Please! I may not have been the greatest friend to you, but I know for a fact Xavier doesn't like you, he just--"

Richard had said the wrong thing. "He does like me! Just because you're too immature to understand that doesn't mean it's not true! Just leave me alone! You probably weren't even invited! Just leave me alone!" She ran to homeroom, but she had tears in her eyes. _Great. Now I've made her cry._

Wait a second. "You probably weren't even invited." This was his party! She didn't know who his adopted father was. Maybe that could help somehow.

Geez. The one time he tries to help someone, they don't want it. Just his luck.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Xavier! What's up?" Richard called to his best friend. It was the first day of the school year, their sophomore year. Richard hadn't seen Xavier all summer. Xavier turned around and grinned as well. _

_"Guess what?" he said, a familiar expression coming over his face. Richard groaned._

_"Who is she?" he asked, prepared to meet another one of Xavier's girlfriends. Xavier shook his head._

_"It's not what you think. It's the new girl...you should get a look at her. She's not with me...yet..." Richard consented. Xavier pointed to the far end of the hallway. Richard gasped. _

_She was beautiful. Her orange hair framed her face perfectly, and her eyes sparkled as she laughed. "Who is she?" asked Richard, but his tone was very different._

_"Her name's Barbara Gordon. She just moved here from Gotham. And if you don't mind, I think I'll go introduce myself." Xavier walked away, and Richard clenched his fists. He did mind._

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

_"You must be the famous Dick Grayson I've been hearing so much about," greeted Barbara later that day. Richard looked up and tried not to choke on his lunch. He swallowed and attempted a smile._

_"Hey."_

_"I'm Barbara, but you can call me Babs, if you want," she said, smiling coyly. She held out a hand to shake, and Richard took it._

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

_"Hey Babs...I was wondering..." Richard started. He had taken her out to the beach of Jump City. It was the middle of the day, and Richard would have preferred sunset, but this would have to do._

_"Yeah?" she asked, smiling at him. He sighed._

_"Look...I'm not exactly sure how to say this...Xavier's better at this than I am...but we've been really close, and I want...I..."_

_"Are you trying to ask me out, Dick?" she teased. Richard nodded gratefully. She giggled and threw her arms around his neck. "Of course!"_

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

_It was the dance just before the end of the year. Richard looked around for Barbara. "She should be here by now," he muttered to himself. He walked to the drinks table. While he took a sip, something caught his eye. He turned to stare at a dark corner, where Xavier and Barbara were making out. He dropped his drink._

_"What the hell?" he yelled at them. They stopped at once. Barbara looked flushed and embarrassed, but Xavier just smiled smugly._

_"Dick...it's not what it looks like..." Barbara pleaded. He threw her the angriest look he could muster, and his angry look was bad enough when the situation wasn't so serious. Barbara flinched, as if if he had hit her._

_"Well, it looks like you two are having a whole lot of fun without me. Hope I don't see you around ever again." He turned on his heel and left, but Barbara was right on his heels._

_"Dick, listen to me!" she yelled, grabbing his shoulder and turnng him around. "Xavier and I are just friends, honestly! I wasn't thinking straight, and I thought he was you, and..." She started to realize how stupid that sounded._

_Richard snorted. "You can be 'just friends' without me. We're done." He started to walk away. Barbara grabbed his shoulders again, but he pushed her away roughly. "I said, we're DONE!" he yelled, starting to run. She didn't come after him anymore. _

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

_Babs had moved away, and it was the start of their junior year. Richard walked by Xavier, only bothering to cast a glare in his direction, and Xavier did the same. Gar, a friend from the previous year, ran up to him. "Hey Dick, how's it going?"_

_Richard had gotten over Babs. She wasn't worth his tme. But he hadn't gotten over his supposed best friend regarding him as though he were scum. "Pretty good," he lied. "How about you?"_

_"Not bad," Gar answered, starting to walk with him. Richard, who was watching Gar instead of where he was going, didn't see the redhead coming at him until Gar yelled, "Watch out!" Richard turned and found himself kissing some girl he didn't even know. He pulled away almost instantly, eyes wide. The redhead blushed._

_"Sorry, there's a crazy teacher trying to get me to turn British, and I wasn't watching where I was going." She said, still blushing. Richard was taken aback._

_"Babs?" he gasped. She looked a little like Babs, except, Richard couldn't help noticing, she was much prettier. The girl frowned._

_"Sorry?"_

_"Hey, you know what? You two would make a great couple! Just like you and Babs were last year, Dick!" said Gar, already loving his ingenius plan. He may have been slightly stupid, but he could see the way Dick had been looking at her right after he kissed her. And he kissed her. Did that hold no effect? "You're Kori, right? The new girl?" The girl blushed even deeper at Gar's last few statements and nodded._

_Richard was not so amazed anymore. It sounded way too familiar. How dare this girl even look remotely similar to Babs? How dare Gar even suggest the fact that he would ever want to date someone like Babs ever again. He glared at the two of them angrily and shoved the two of them aside. "I'm going to class."_

_He heard Kori sniffle as he left. "I don't think he likes me very much."_

_She's a good kisser_, _he couldn't help thinking._

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Another short one! Ah well. Review please! I promise the next one will be super long, because that's the ball. :)

Wow, that was a lot of flashbacks. Just wanted to let everyone know that I made Babs how I wanted to make her, so there. LOL. She's probably really OOC, but she's not that important, I just hope the story starts to make more sense now.


	6. Chapter 6: The Party

I'm not putting Kori's parents' names in here because they're not very important characters in this story and I don't know their real names...is it like Myan and Luanne or something?

**Note! I replaced the last chapter. Please read it, then the story would make a whole lot more sense. Just scroll down to the italicized part, it's a bunch of flashbacks, but without it some parts of this chapter won't make sense. So go back and read it. WHY ARE YOU STILL READING THIS MESSAGE? LOL.**

disclaimer; don't own TT

* * *

Kori glanced one last time in the mirror and took a deep breath. Richard's words still hadn't left her mind, and a sense of foreboding had grown in her mind. What if he was right? 

Kori walked downstairs to meet her parents and sister, who had all been waiting for her for the past fifteen minutes. "Finally," grumbled Koma. Kori's father glared at her and then turned to smile at Kori.

"You look wonderful, Korina." Kori had to agree with him. She hadn't bothered to go shopping, so she wore the same dress she had worn to the cruise with Kitten and Richard, but this time had actually tried to look better. Her hair was up in a loose bun, and two curls framed her face. She only wore a little eyeshadow and blush, but it was enough to accent everything.

Koma groaned. "Can we just go? Or are we just going to stare at Kori's beauty all night?"

"Koma! If you make one more joke about anything, you will not be going!" her father thundered. Koma sulked, but said nothing as the Anders family filed into their SUV. Kori had the misfortune of having to sit next to Koma, who was throwing her death glares every fifteen minutes. She turned away, knowing Koma would only get angrier if she said anything. The entire ride, no one except Kori's father made a sound.

"...I expect proper etiquette from all of you. That includes you, Koma. No slouching, complaining, elbows on the table, rudeness, or personal grooming in public. I want this evening to go smoothly. Understood?" he instructed. Apparently, he did not have Kori's intuition, and Koma was madder than ever.

They could see Wayne Mansion from three minutes of driving off. It was the biggest house Kori had ever laid her eyes on. As they approached, they noticed a large number of cars parked along the street. Mr. Wayne probably _owned_ the street.

Mr. Wayne himself was at the door to greet the guests. He was a formidible man, in Kori's opinion. His graying hair was neatly combed back, and he was wearing a tux. Kori saw her father shift uncomfortably; he had only thought to wear one of the suits he wore to meetings with important clients.

"Welcome. Ah, these must be your beautiful daughters," Bruce said warmly, bending down to kiss each of their hands. Kori smiled politely, but Koma's face was completely blank as she looked about the huge foyer. Kori noticed Bruce's eyes lingering on her, as if studying her, but ignored it. Alfred, Bruce's butler, led them to a hall ten times larger. Kori could still feel Bruce's eyes on the back of her head, but then she spotted her date.

"Xavier!" she cried happily, but then clapped a hand over her mouth and glanced nervously at her father. He hadn't noticed her outburst. She cleared her throat. "I mean, how wonderful it is to see you here."

Xavier chuckled. "You too. You look beautiful." Kori blushed and whispered in his ear.

"Can we go somewhere else? My dad is a manners-fanatic, and I'm not supposed to speak unless I'm spoken to. As if I'm five years old and in colonial times." Xavier smiled and offered his arm. She took it and he led her away.

She sighed after they were out of earshot, tucking a curl behind her ear. "Thanks. You have absolutely no idea how much this party thing matters to him. He wants us to act like we're in the seventeen hundreds!" she laughed, but then noticed Xavier wasn't listening. He was staring at her, and she was starting to become uneasy. "Xavier? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, apparently snapping out of a trance of some sort. "No...you want to dance?" Kori readily accepted.

Classical music. Kori groaned. Xavier laughed. "It's a waltz, Kori. Have you ever waltzed before?" Kori shook her head, thinking she would never _want_ to. He took her hand and guided her on to the large, open space filled with middle-aged couples trying not to step on each others toes. "It's easy...ish. It's just three beats." Try as she might, Kori could not get it. Xavier was getting visibly frustrated. He gave up, finally, and Bruce came over.

"Miss Anders, I have been looking for you all evening, I see you've met our promising young Mr. Redd. He's very intelligent, I assure you. Dick! Come here! This is my adopted son. I daresay you will get along with him well." Bruce pulled none other than Richard Grayson from the crowd. Kori gasped.

"Richard?" Bruce seemed mildly interested.

"You've met?" he asked. Kori nodded, dumbfounded. Richard scowled and looked away.

"Hey, Dick, how's it going?" asked Xavier easily. Richard glared at him.

"I'm sorry, he's not in the best of moods. He's not really a people person, and I'm pretty sure I told him to _not wear_ those sunglasses, but anyway...Dick, why don't you ask this lovely young lady to dance? I'm sure Mr. Redd won't mind." Bruce took Kori's hand and placed it in Richard's. "This is a wonderful song. You'll both enjoy it. Mr. Redd, allow me to acquaint you with a good friend of mine." Bruce waved over some girl they had never met, about their age, who smiled shyly at Xavier. Bruce disappeared. Xavier's eyes flashed.

"Sorry, didn't catch your name," Xavier said.

"Nicole."

"Nicole. Have you met Dick?" Nicole nodded. "You two wanna dance?" Nicole said nothing, aware that she was in the way. Richard smirked.

"Well, you heard Bruce." Richard led Kori away.

Kori glared at him. "What the hell was that? You took me away from my date! And how are you Bruce's adopted son? Was he temporarily insane when he adopted you?" she hissed.

"Just shut up and watch!" he hissed back, keeping an eye on Xavier. He tried to steer Kori while he watched, but she would not budge. He glared down at her. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Dance already!"

"I don't know how!"

"What have you been doing this entire night?" Kori looked away.

"Xavier tried to teach me..."

"And?"

"It didn't really work." She chose not to mention that Xavier was one of the worst teachers she had ever met. Richard sighed.

"It's not hard. Look. One. You do this. Two. Like this. See?" Richard instructed her slowly, and never seemed to mind when she messed up. It all began falling into place. She couldn't help thinking Richard was a lot more patient than Xavier. "You're doing it. I told you it's not that hard."

"I did it? I did it!" she squealed, forgetting for a minute where she was and who she was dancing with, but enjoying the thrill of learning something new. She had always enjoyed it, even as a little girl, and it used to amuse her parents to no end.

Richard smiled at her, but suddenly, she smelled a rat. Kori drew away from him, staring at him accusingly. "You're being..._nice_. What's going on?" Richard had a confused look on his face. Then he frowned.

"What, I'm not allowed to?" he asked.

"You're allowed to, but you don't. Are you feverish? Tired? Bored? Psycho? What is it?" Richard narrowed his eyes, taking her hand and beginning to dance again.

"First of all, I have to be. Bruce would kill me if I messed up _anything_ at his precious party. Second of all, it's not like I have anything better to do right now. What's the point of getting mad if you don't have a prank to go with it?" He grinned mischievously, but then it disappeared. "And third, I'm only trying to protect you, Kori." Kori stared at him for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"_You_? Protecting _me_? From what?"

"Xavier." Kori started laughing again. Did he really expect her to take him seriously?

"Richard, let me give you the facts. Xavier is my date. You are the most horrible person I've ever met. Xavier would never do anything to hurt me. You, on the other hand...does the word 'fountain' ring any bells in that gigantic head of yours?" Richard glared.

"Yes it does. But you have to listen to me, just this once. I promise you I'm not lying. Stay away from Xavier. He's bad news." Kori snorted.

"Prove it."

"You know I can't! Tell me, how much do you know about Xavier?"

Kori stopped. He had her there. All she knew was that he was good at keeping a conversation going. She had only liked him because of his looks. "He's...nice. And funny...and smart...and..." She was lost. She wasn't even sure about anything she had said. Richard waited, but seeing as he wasn't going to get anything else, he started to talk. Was it just her, or was the space between her and Richard much smaller than when they had started dancing?

"Xavier and I used to be best friends, Kori. And I know he was worse than me. If you think _I'm _bad...Just listen to me, Kori. Xavier'll make you regret it if you don't." Kori shook her head just as the song ended.

"I don't believe you." She pulled away, and went to find Xavier.

Xavier did not look happy. He was limping and had to grab a chair to sit down in. "I almost prefer trying to teach _you_ how to dance. You should have seen that girl. You'd think she was _trying_ to miss the floor and hit my feet instead."

"Richar taught me how to waltz," said Kori quietly. Xavier stopped.

"Yeah, well, he has no life, so it's no wonder he knows every dance step ever invented," he grumbled. Kori said nothing.

After a few minutes, Xavier stood up and gingerly tested how well he could walk. "It'll work. You want something to drink?" Kori nodded, sat down at a table, and waited.

She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, familiar spiked, black hair. She turned to look at Richard, but he was busy talking to Koma, of all people. Kori, for some reason, felt her insides burn with jealousy. She knew her sister only ever bothered to talk to a guy to flirt...Koma laughed and flipped back her long black hair, and then getting as close as she possibly could to Richard to adjust his collar. Kori glared. Why was Richard still smiling?

Xavier came back with two drinks in his hand, looking as cool as ever. "Hey, Kori, you okay?" he asked, noticing her less-than-happy expression. Kori lied and nodded. Did Richard ever know when she wasn't okay? Did he care? Xavier cared about her, right? He wouldn't hurt her...

Kori took a sip and then spit it out. "Xavier, what is this?" she gasped. He shrugged.

"Found it in some cupboard. You want yours?" he asked. Kori gazed at him fearfully.

"N-no..." Xavier down his in one gulp, and then took hers as well. _What's going on? Xavier drinks? He can't, he's almost four years underage! _Kori scooted out her chair.

"I'm going to find my parents..." she said shakily. Xavier wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then reached for her.

"No, stay..." he said, his voice slurring slightly. Whatever it was must have been extremely strong. He stood up, grabbing her hand roughly. Kori had no idea what he was doing, so she followed as he led the way. The reached a hallway, and Xavier turned to her. "Let me give you the grand tour." His breath smelled horrible from the drinks, and Kori almost gagged.

"No...I want to go back..." she whimpered, nearly paralyzed with fear. What was going on? Was this some kind of sick joke?

Xavier opened a door, pushed her in, and then closed it behind him. Kori looked around, and gulped.

It was a bedroom.

She approached the door cautiously. "Xavier...let's get out...we can discuss this later, right? We don't have to do it in here," she said softly. He grinned.

"We're not doing any 'discussing,' Kori," he drawled. Kori lost every ounce of calm that she had.

"Let me out! Xavier, don't do this, please! Let me out!" she screamed. Xavier clapped a hand over her mouth and grabbed her around the waist tightly.

"Can't have someone hearing you, can we now? Go sit on the bed like a good girl," Xavier said. Kori kicked him as hard as she could right where it hurts. He doubled over, roaring in pain, but did not relinquish his grip on her waist. Her mouth free, she yelled the first name that came to mind.

"RICHARD!"

The knob started to turn, and someone muttered something; Xavier had locked it, and he was slowly recovering. "You're going to pay for that, Kori," Xavier said menacingly. _If only I could get to the door..._

The person outside, however, barreled into the door, actually _breaking _it. It was Richard. He pucnhed Xavier in the gut, and Xavier released Kori. Richard spared her one glance before ordering her, "Get out of here. Now." She did as he asked without hesitation.

Running back to where the party was, Kori bumped into her mother first. "Kori, dear, what's wrong?" her mother asked, concerned. Without warning, Kori burst into tears.

"I want to go home, mom," she sobbed. Her mother nodded worriedly. She found Kori's father and Koma and ushered them into the SUV, ignoring Kori's father's protests on leaving without saying goodbye to Bruce. Kori's mother drove home, with Kori sobbing in the back.

When they got home, Kori's mother arranged everyone in the living room. "Now tell us what's wrong, Kori," she said gently. Kori almst never cried, so she knew it was probably a big deal. Kori narrarated what she could between sobs. Her parents were shocked, but Koma merely seemed bored.

"Never again!" her father thundered. "You will never date again!"

"That's a little harsh! It wasn't her fault!" her mother exclaimed. Her father frowned.

"You may not ever date again, unless I approve. I am going to make sure this never happens again, understood?" Kori nodded, tears coming fresh. Kori's mother took her hand. "Come." Kori knew where they were going.

When she was little, she would be afraid of everything, especially at night. She would walk to her parents' room and wake her mother up. The two of them would then curl up on a special spot on the floor. It was a giant loose floorboard, and it would always rock Kori to sleep. Her mother put pillows and stuffed animals all around it, so it was like Kori's little sanctuary. Kori hadn't been there for a while, but her mother had kept it anyway, for whenever she got scared. She had never been more scared in her life.

"Go to sleep, Kori. We have to leave, tomorrow morning, but you'll be fine. I'll check on you." Her mother kissed her on the forehead. "Your father only wants what's best for you, Kori. I'm sure he'll let you choose whomever you want, but just give him time. For now, I think it's best. I love you." She left.

And the floorboard rocked Kori to sleep.

* * *

"I don't see why this has to be so formal. Why can't we just..."

"Dick, you heard me. Tux, or no friends for a week. And take off those stupid sunglasses!" Bruce ordered. Richard scowled at him, but didn't do anything. Bruce gave up. "Just wear the tux."

This time, Richard grudgingly did as he asked. "Stupid party. Stupid Bruce, stupid Xavier, stupid Kori." He hated everything.

Bruce was at the door greeting guests when Richard was ready. Richard poured himself some punch and sipped it, reluctantly admitting to himself that it was pretty good. The guests started to pour in, and some greeted him, but he scowled at the lot of them.

"Hi, Dick," said a soft voice. Richard turned around to face whoever was dumb enough to bother him when he was in a bad mood, and relaxed.

"Hey, Nicole, what's up?" he asked, trying to be civil. Nicole smiled slightly.

"What's bothering you?" she asked. Richard shrugged.

He had known Nicole since kindergarden, because her parents were friends with Bruce. She herself had gotten very close to Bruce, and could be friends with anyone. She never had a bad word to say, and had a smile for everyone. "Gentle" was pretty much the only word needed to describe her. Bruce loved her like the daughter he never had, and Richard had come to think of her as a sister.

Nicole took some punch for herself. "Xavier's here."

Richard scowled. "Yeah, I know."

"There's a very pretty redhead with him," she said. Richard gritted his teeth.

"She's not pretty."

Nicole smiled a little. "You like her a lot, don't you?" Richard glared at her, and she chuckled. "Once you admit it, everything gets a lot easier." Richard shook his head in disgust.

"I don't. She's exactly like that-" He called Babs something that made Nicole gasp. "-I dated last year. Her and Xavier make the perfect couple...sound familiar?" Nicole regarded him sypathetically.

"I agree what Xavier did may not have been right, but don't you think it's time to forgive him and move on?"

Richard smirked. "No. That's the meanest, rudest, most downright horrible thing I have ever heard you say." Nicole sighed. Richard heard Bruce calling him, so Nicole followed as he made his way towards the voice. Bruce grabbed his arm and pulled him right into the view of Xavier and Kori. Kori gasped.

"Richard?" Bruce seemed mildly interested.

"You've met?" he asked. Kori nodded. Richard scowled and looked away.

"Hey, Dick, how's it going?" asked Xavier easily. Richard glared at him.

"I'm sorry, he's not in the best of moods. He's not really a people person, and I'm pretty sure I told him to _not wear_ those sunglasses, but anyway...Dick, why don't you ask this lovely young lady to dance? I'm sure Mr. Redd won't mind." Bruce took Kori's hand and placed it in Richard's. "This is a wonderful song. You'll both enjoy it. Mr. Redd, allow me to acquaint you with a good friend of mine." Bruce waved over Nicole, who smiled shyly at Xavier. Before Richard could choke out "I don't think that's a good idea," Bruce had disappeared. Xavier's eyes flashed.

"Sorry, didn't catch your name," Xavier said.

"Nicole."

"Nicole. Have you met Dick?" Nicole nodded. "You two wanna dance?" Nicole said nothing, aware that she was in the way. Richard smirked.

"Well, you heard Bruce." If looks could kill, Richard would be dead three times over. One from Kori, one from Xavier, and one when Xavier noticed Richard and Kori's hands had never seperated. Richard didn't care. He happened to know Nicole was just about the worst ballroom dancer in the world, and she was wearing stilettos. This was going to be fun.

Richard led Kori away just far enough so that Xavier couldn't "accidentally" bump into him and send him flying, which he looked like he very much wanted to do, but just close enough so that he could enjoy the show.

Kori glared at him. "What the hell was that? You took me away from my date! And how are you Bruce's adopted son? Was he temporarily insane when he adopted you?" she hissed. Richard ignored most of her outburst.

"Just shut up and watch!" he hissed back, keeping an eye on Xavier. He tried to steer Kori while he watched, but she would not budge. He glared down at her. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Dance already!"

"I don't know how!"

Richard couldn't believe her."What have you been doing this entire night?" Kori looked away.

"Xavier tried to teach me..."

"And?"

"It didn't really work." Richard sighed.

"It's not hard. Look. One. You do this. Two. Like this. See?" Richard instructed her slowly. It all began falling into place. "You're doing it. I told you it's not that hard."

"I did it? I did it!" she squealed. Richard smiled at her, enjoying her excitement. It was cute, really. _No it's not!_

Suddenly, Kori drew away from him, staring at him accusingly. "You're being..._nice_. What's going on?" Richard was confused. _What were we talking about?_ Then he frowned.

"What, I'm not allowed to?" he asked.

"You're allowed to, but you don't. Are you feverish? Tired? Bored? Psycho? What is it?" Richard narrowed his eyes, taking her hand and beginning to dance again.

"First of all, I have to be. Bruce would kill me if I messed up _anything_ at his precious party. Second of all, it's not like I have anything better to do right now. What's the point of getting mad if you don't have a prank to go with it?" He grinned mischievously, but then stopped. "And third, I'm only trying to protect you, Kori." Kori stared at him for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"_You_? Protecting _me_? From what?"

"Xavier." Kori started laughing again. Why couldn't she just listen to him?

"Richard, let me give you the facts. Xavier is my date. You are the most horrible person I've ever met. Xavier would never do anything to hurt me. You, on the other hand...does the word 'fountain' ring any bells in that gigantic head of yours?" Richard glared.

"Yes it does. But you have to listen to me, just this once. I promise you I'm not lying. Stay away from Xavier. He's bad news." Kori snorted.

"Prove it."

"You know I can't! Tell me, how much do you know about Xavier?"

Kori stopped. He had her there. "He's...nice. And funny...and smart...and..." She was lost, he could see it. Half the things she said weren't true. Xavier, smart? Ha. Richard waited, but seeing as he wasn't going to get anything else, he started to talk.

"Xavier and I used to be best friends, Kori. And I know he was worse than me. If you think _I'm _bad...Just listen to me, Kori. Xavier'll make you regret it if you don't." Kori shook her head just as the song ended.

"I don't believe you." She pulled away, leaving Richard grumbling.

Richard went to find Nicole, who was blushing. "I hurt him, I think," she said quietly, ashamed of herself. Richard realized he had missed the whole thing.

"Yeah, well, Kori still thinks Xavier is Mr. Nice Guy. I can't believe she won't listen to me!" he said, agitated. Nicole patted his shoulder.

"You did what you could," she said. She walked away to get another drink, and someone Richard didn't know approached him.

"Hey," she greeted, smiling flirtatiously. "I'm Koma Anders. You're Richard Grayson, right?" _Kori's sister_.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to say hi. This is a great party," she said, looking around. Richard shrugged.

"It's alright."

"Come on, _Mr. Grayson_, surely a hotshot like yourself likes to party every now and then?" she laughed, flipping back her long, black hair. Richard smiled a little. Kori's sister was definately a whole lot friendlier than Kori herself.

"Yeah, but come on, even _you_ have to admit, there's not a lot of partying you can do to a waltz." Koma laughed again and then stared just below his neck.

"Let me fix that," she said, getting as close to him as she could and fixing his bowtie. He forced a smile, suddenly realizing Koma's game, and excused himself politely. _She's just like Babs. Stupid, gold-digging..._

Richard saw Xavier lead Kori to a hallway, and the expression on Kori's face was not happy. He followed, trying not to be seen. When he got into the hallway, he saw Xavier's foot disappearing into a doorway. He hurried over and then heard his name screamed.

"RICHARD!" Kori!

He tugged at the doorknob, but it was locked. He muttered a few curses and then backed up, ramming the door with all of his strength. It broke, and the two inside were staring at the door in fear. Xavier was holding a struggling Kori, and his eyes would not focus. He was swaying slightly as well. _He's drunk._ Where did he get the drinks?Richard punched Xavier, not caring where it hit as long as it caused pain. Xavier released Kori, and Richard glanced at her terrified form just once.

"Get out of here. Now," he ordered. Kori obeyed at once. It was just him and Xavier.

"Are you jealous, Richie?" hiccupped Xavier, grinning. "I get all the girls, and you get leftovers and cheaters."

"SHUT UP!" Richard yelled. He punched Xavier in the face, his fist connecting with Xavier's nose. "Don't you ever talk about Kori like that! If you ever even _think _about hurting her again, you're dead!"

Xavier kicked him in the stomach, and Richard doubled over. "Aw, getting overprotective, now, are we?"

"I thought I told you to shut up!" Richard yelled, getting back up. He tackled Xavier, pinning him to the floor. "Don't ever go near Kori again. Do you understand?" he said in a deathly calm voice.

Xavier smirked. "Are you afraid your little girlfriend is--' Richard punched him in the nose again as hard as he could, and kicked him in between his legs. Xavier howled in pain as a snap was heard. His nose was broken, and bleeding freely.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Xavier nodded, and Richard got off. "I'm getting Bruce. You can stay, or you can leave. It doesn't matter to me. You heard me, and next time, there won't be a warning." He left.

The guests that saw him were shocked, and one even fainted. He wasn't that bruised, considering the fact that Xavier hadn't been able to hit him much, but Xavier's blood was all over the front of his tux. Bruce found him, and he was redder than lava.

"Explain. Now." Richard told him everything while leading him back to the room. He opened the door, an was surprised to find Xavier still there. He would've thought Xavier wouldn't want to face anyone like this. Xavier glared at them.

"You're in a lot of trouble, son," said Bruce solemnly. Xavier just glared. Richard left Bruce to call an ambulance and Xavier's father. He changed and then went out to find Nicole.

"Nicole?" he said. She was sitting down, watching the couples dance. She glanced up at him.

"Hi, Dick."

"Nicole, where's Kori?" he asked. Nicole visibly shuddered, and patted the seat next to her.

"It was horrible. She ran out of that hallway and she started to talk to some woman, her mother, probably, and she started crying. There's probably a little puddle where she was standing. Her family left five minutes later, and she was still crying. What happened?"

Richard was getting tired of telling the story again and again, but he did anyway. Nicole shook her head.

"I can't believe it...poor girl..." She got up. "I have to leave. Make sure she's okay for me, will you?" Richard nodded, and she kissed him on the forehead. "Good night."

_Well, Kori's okay...mostly...and Xavier's getting what he deserves...hopefully...and I'm not sure what happens next. What am I gonna say to Kori tomorrow? I don't think I could do friends. She's...Kori. Do I ignore her? Nah. She'll probably ignore me, right? _He didn't want their whole aspect on each other to change. He was comfortable with it right now. Kori was not someone he could be friends with. _I'll figure it out tomorrow._

And he went to sleep in the midle of the party.

* * *

Couple things:

Bruce is OOC. I think. But I want him to be like that. For later. LOL he was trying to play matchmaker.

That. Was. The. Longest. Thing. I have. EVER. Written. (Gasps for breath)

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7: The Breakdown

Thanks for the reviews!

So...yeah...Disclaimer: don't own tt or anything...

* * *

Kori didn't knw how she worked up the courage to go to school the next day. Her parents had left early in the morning to wherever her father's business trip had taken them, and Koma was still sulky from last night when "that Grayson idiot just walked away" from her. Kori didn't bother mentioning that "that Grayson idiot" was two years younger than Koma, because she knew Koma would march over to Wayne mansion and kill Richard for blowing her off when she was a college girl.

"I admire you," Koma had said. Kori raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "Honestly. I mean, you're still going to go to school and act like nothing happened. Doesn't that guy...Zazu or whatever his name is...go to school with you?" Kori nodded, but didn't correct Koma. She couldn't bring herself to say his name as of yet.

Xavier would be there today, but funnily enough, her main concern was Richard. She hadn't listened to him, but he still...er..._rescued_ her, however corny that sounded. "Your knight in shining armor," Koma had put it, smirking. Kori ignored her, but that pretty much covered what she was thinking. Maybe if she had listened to him, she wouldn't be as confused.

Now, Koma brought her back down to Earth. Xavier could very well try to hurt her again today, and it might have been smarter to stay at home, but Kori didn't want anyone else knowing something was wrong. Maybe just Jenny, Terra, and Kitten.

The walk to school nearly drove her insane. She was walking alone, another bad idea. Who knew, Xavier could be just behind that bush, or watching from any one of those windows. It was a relief when she met other people walking the same way.

However, these people happened to be Rachel Roth and Karen Beecher, two of Richard's friends. Kori gulped and approached them cautiously.

"Hey," she said softly. Rachel eyed her suspiciously, but Karen smiled.

"Hey, Kori, what's up?" Kori smiled at her gratefully.

"Um, do you guys mind if I walk with you for a little bit?" she asked.

"No. Come on, girl! I heard you were at Bruce's big party last night. How was it?" Kori gulped again, not willing to remember last night.

"It was...nice. Big. And old-fashioned." Karen smirked.

"You mean courteous, intimidating, and _very_ old-fashioned? You've just about described Bruce." Kori laughed. Richard hadn't told them. Thank goodness. Karen was still talking.

"You know, I don't really know why Richard hates you so much. I mean, you're nice, smart, friendly, the whole deal. What's with him?"

"You've just about described Babs," said Rachel. It was the first time Kori had ever heard her speak. Her voice was monotonous and dull, but whatever she had said just shut Karen up.

"Who's Babs?" asked Kori interestedly. Karen shook her head.

"We'll leave Richard to tell you that. So anyway, did you guys see the football game two days ago? Man, Vic was so..." Karen went on talking about pointless things, leaving Kori to wonder about this mysterious Babs person.

When they got to the school, Kori spotted Terra, Jenny, and Kitten, and exchanged goodbyes with Rachel and Karen. "Hey, you guys," she greeted, looking around warily. Then she spotted him. Black hair, and...oh...sunglasses...not Xavier...Richard. He was coming her way, but didn't seem to be looking at her. _I guess I have to thank him_...

"Richard!" she called. He didn't hear her, but now her friends were suspicious.

"Kori, why...?" asked Terra, confused.

"I'll explain later," Kori said. She started walking towards him.

It happened so fast, it seemed like a blur. One minute, Kori was trying to get his attention, and when Richard looked at her, an annoyed expression on his face, she tripped over something. She crashed to the floor on her side, and it felt like her arm was broken. Richard finally stopped just in front of her, sniggering while she moaned in pain. She glared up at him. "What?"

"Nothing. I guess tripping people never gets old..." he said offhandedly. Kori felt like she was about to explode.

"HOW COULD YOU? After what I've been through last night! I came over here to thank you, but forget it! I don't even know why you bothered. Why not just leave me there with him, it would have been so much easier for you!" She started crying again, suppressed memories fighting their way out. "Why didn't you just let him do what he wanted with me? What's your problem? Is it because _you're_ the only one that should ever be able to make me cry? Do you personally want to make me miserable? Is that it?" she sobbed. Terra and Jenny stared at the scene in shock, while Kitten watched Richard. His expression was completely blank. It was driving Kori insane. "ANSWER ME!" she yelled. She shoved him, but Richard didn't move.

"Xavier's in the hospital. Just thought you'd want to know," he said in a deadly calm voice. He turned Kori around and gave her a rough push back to her friends, and then left. Jenny awkwardly hugged her, and Kori kept crying. The numerous people that had been watching dispersed.

"What was that about?" asked Terra. Kori shook her head.

By lunch time, she was pretty much back to normal, but she wouldn't talk to anyone. She sat at the lunch table, head in hands, staring at her pizza. _Richard put Xavier in the hospital? So much for nobody knowing about last night. _Terra, Jenny, and Kitten stared at her in anticipation. Kori got the idea that she was supposed to say something. "Homeroom was a nightmare."

Jenny patted her shoulder. "What happened?"

Kori told them everything, and by the end, she was fighting to hold back tears. However, Jenny was the only sympethetic one.

"You know what?" said Kitten. Everyone turned to listen. She was staring at Kori accusingly. "I think you're spending too much time around my Richie-poo for my taste. You're trying to steal him from me!"

Kori almost snorted in disbelief. That was the single most stupid thing she had ever heard anyone say. "What?"

"You two are always flirting. Don't try to tell me you aren't. I mean, why else would you guys play pranks on each other all the time? And you _danced_ with him at this thing. Not to mention I saw you two kissing at the beginning of the year. You told me that was an accident. And on my date with him you wre all cuddled up after Richie-poo and I were kissing. And now you're making a big deal out of him saving you, or whatever. He's mine, do you hear that? He's just trying to be nice, and you keep taking advantage of that! He's so confused, he can't tell who's best for him anymore, even though it's obviously me. And when he dumped you in the hallway? Yeah, that was because he had a nice long night to think about it and he was trying to show you he didn't want you," Kitten finished, smugly smiling at such a good explanation.

"That's stupid! It was an accident! I'd never kiss Richard Grayson voluntarily. You guys know that!" she said, looking around at her friends. Jenn nodded and smiled, but Terra looked uneasy.

"You've gotta admit, Kori, it sounds pretty suspicious," she said. Kori stared at her disbelievingly.

"You two," she said, shaking her head, "are idiots." Kitten and Terra sniffed.

"Well, our lives aren't all perfect either, you know," argued Terra.

"What happened?" asked Kori, interested. It would help get her mind of Xavier.

"Gar asked me out yesterday." This statement was met by congratulations. "But I don't think he likes me that much."

"What do you mean?" asked Kitten. Terra sighed.

"He keeps talking to that Rachel girl. It's like I don't even exist from the moment he asked me out. It's been Rachel this and Rachel that whenever he _does_ talk to me. Is that normal?" asked Terra.

"It probably didn't mean anything. He's probably just trying to get you jealous," teased Kori, but Kitten shook her head.

"Dump him. I swear, if he doesn't compliment you twenty three/seven like my Richie-poo does, then he's not worth it." Kori closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Kitten, first of all there are twenty _four_ hours in a day, and second, you and Richard aren't in a relationship. He hates you." Kitten sprang up.

"So you admit it! Just because Richie-poo hasn't asked yet, you're trying to get him for yourself!" Kori groaned.

"I give up. I don't know when it'll get through your thick skull that I don't like Richard, I never have, and I never will, and I almost think you're too good for him." Kori saw, out of the corner of her eye, someone walking away from her. She turned around, but whoever it was must have ran. She shrugged. At least she didn't have to worry about Xavier. He was in the hospital...right?

* * *

Richard felt horrible about this. He didn't want to do it, but the other outcome would be worse: change. He liked things how they were. But he couldn't be that heartless... 

He was nearly late as he reached the school. He saw Kori calling to him as he walked down the hallway. _Great_...

So here was Plan: Get Kori To Hate You Again. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard. He stuck out his foot at an odd angle to catch her as she approached. She went crashing to the floor, and he forced a laugh.

"What?" she asked, glaring.

"Nothing. I guess tripping people never gets old..." he said, in what he hoped was an indifferent voice. Thanks goodness he was wearing his sunglasses. She would have to take one look at his eyes and it would all be there, the fact that hurting her now caused him pain, as well. Kori's face turned as red as her hair.

"HOW COULD YOU? After what I've been through last night! I came over here to thank you, but forget it! I don't even know why you bothered. Why not just leave me there with him, it would have been so much easier for you!" She started crying again, and Richard actually had to fight the urge to hug her until it all went away. "Why didn't you just let him do what he wanted with me? What's your problem? Is it because _you're_ the only one that should ever be able to make me cry? Do you personally want to make me miserable? Is that it?" she sobbed. He tried to keep his expression completely blank, but he couldn't take one more minute of this. "ANSWER ME!" she yelled. She shoved him, but Richard didn't move.

"Xavier's in the hospital. Just thought you'd want to know," he said in a deadly calm voice. He turned Kori around and gave her a rough push back to her friends, and then left. Homeroom was not going to be fun.

He was right. Kori's eyes were red and puffy from crying, and the teacher offered to send her to the nurse, but she declined with a shake of her head. Richard had his fists clenched the whole time under his desk. He had almost no classes with her until lunch. What a relief. Math would be horrible.

At lunch, he was totally worn out. Karen glared at him disapprovingly. "I can't believe what you did to that poor girl! Rumor has it that Xavier tried to...well, you know...and she beat him up so bad he had to be hospitalized." Richard sighed.

"_I_ beat Xavier up so bad he had to be hospitalized. It was at Bruce's party and Xavier was drunk or something." The table was shocked.

"She was walking with me and Rachel this morning...never said a word..." murmured Karen. She leaned her head on Vic's shoulder. Richard sighed again, running a hand through his hair.

"I did what I did for the best, okay? So...yeah..." He hated this. He hated everything. He stabbed at his paper tray with his fork, trying to get more of the pasta or whatever this was. Everyone else took that as a cue to leave him alone. Everyone except Karen.

"I still think you should go apologize, Dick," she argued. Richard didn't feel like debating, so he got up and walked over to her table.

He was about five feet away when he heard Kori start to talk to Kitten, that maniac from the cruise boat. "I give up. I don't know when it'll get through your thick skull that I don't like Richard, I never have, and I never will, and I almost think you're too good for him."

Richard stopped, feeling far more miserable than he should have. How was he supposed to apologize when she had just said _Kitten_ was too good for him? "Forget it," he muttered to himself. He turned on his heel and left the lunchroom. He saw his friends staring, but he didn't care.

He hated Kori. She hated him. He hated that she hated him. He hated the fact that he hated that she hated him. If that made any sense. He hated the fact that he cared about what she thought of him. There was so much love in his life.

Richard was seriously thinking about going Goth.

* * *

LOL a Gothic Robin? Something I would have to see. I mean, just look at his uniform...well, that's where Nightwing comes in, I guess...

I have nothing against Goths, just so you know, and I'm nowhere near Gothic, but someday I'll get there.

Happy Summer!

Review Please!


	8. Chapter 8: The Schedule

LOL I think you all will like this one...I don't think they'd really allow it at school, but oh well. It's kinda short...

Disclaimer: don't own TT

* * *

In homeroom the next day, Kori glanced frantically around for Xavier, but there was no sign of him. She relaxed slightly and spared Richard a glance. He had his head in his hands, and looked absolutely miserable. She almost felt sorry for him, but then she remembered how he had treated her yesterday and looked away. 

Mrs. Hive was at the front of the class with a stack of papers in her hand. "If you are attending the school's field trip for juniors, I will be handing out your schedules. Those of you who were late in turning your forms in will not get to go." There were many collective groans around the classroom, and Kori sighed in relief. She had forgotton about the ski trip, and was glad she had turned hers in beforehand.

"Anders, Kori!" called Mrs. Hive. Kori stood up to grab her schedule. On it was a list of where they would go and at what time. It also showed their cabins, and their skiing "buddies" for those three days. It would be a girl for Kori, because you would share a cabin with your buddy as well. It would be someone from homeroom. Kori couldn't think of anyone she'd like to bunk with here, but at least it would be a girl, and NOT Xavier.

She glanced over it briefly.

ANDERS, KORINA

7-8:00 a.m.Wake up, shower/change

8-8:30 a.m.Breakfast

8:30-11:30 a.m.Skiing tutorial/Skiing (Days 2 and 3)

11:30 a.m.-12:30 p.m.Lunch

12:30-4:00 p.m.Skiing

4-6:00 p.m.Mix & mingle

6-7:00 p.m.Dinner

7-9:00 p.m.Fun & Games

9-10:00 p.m.Shower/change, go to sleep

10:00 p.m.Lights out

Note: On the third day, we will leave at 4:00 p.m.

Kori flipped the page, where the rules and regulations were. On the back, she found that her cabin number was 429, and her skiing buddy was--

She gasped. That couldn't be right! _I must have jinxed myself saying I wouldn't be with Xavier!_

"Garcia, Miguel!" Mrs. Hive called. A short little boy sprinted up to the desk and grabbed the paper.

"Grayson, Richard!" Kori held her breath. Why did Richard have to walk so slow? He took his and flipped to the back. Suddenly his eyes bugged out and a choked expression appeared on his face. Kori knew what he was reading.

Richard Grayson's Skiing Buddy: Korina Anders.

* * *

Stupid school. Why did it have to be so big? He would be late for class. Stupid traffic. His motorbike couldn't get through. Stupid alarm clock. It didn't ring this morning. Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

Richard's mood had not changed since yesterday.

He plopped down in his desk just as the bell rang and buried his head in his hands. Just perfect.

Mrs. Hive was at the front of the class with a stack of papers in her hand. "If you are attending the school's field trip for juniors, I will be handing out your schedules. Those of you who were late in turning your forms in will not get to go." There were many collective groans around the classroom. Richard remembered turning his in three days ago.

"Anders, Kori!" Mrs. Hive called. Richard looked up instinctively. She walked past him, her long hair swishing into his face. It was even softer than he thought. He groaned, that realization suddenly making him more miserable. What was wrong with him today?

The B's went, and so did the C's, D's and E's. When the F's just ended, Richard heard Kori gasp. He turned to look at her, but then his name was called. He didn't care for it at the moment, he just wanted to see what Kori was so surprised about. He flipped to the back quickly and checked his partner, hoping it wasn't Xavier.

Oh. So _that _was what Kori was gasping about.

The bell for homeroom's end rang a while later, and he was still in shock. By the looks of it, so was Kori. They stayed in their seats after everyone had left, and Mrs. Hive eyed them. "Is something wrong?"

Kori spoke first. "Mrs. Hive, I think the schedules are messed up or something. You see, I can't be partnered with Richard, because we'd have to share a cabin and everything, and..." Kori was slowly reddening with embarrassment. Mrs. Hive cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, let me check..." She typed a few things into her computer, and frowned. "Hmm. There are no extra cabins, and there are no other people to switch you with. So either you share a cabin, or don't go." Richard just stared disbelievingly, but he was _not_ going to back out of this trip. He left homeroom, but he could have sworn he saw a wicked smile on Mrs. Hive's face.

Meanwhile

"Vic, did you do it?" asked Karen excitedly. Wally, Alan, Gar, Roy, and even Rachel bent in to listen.

"Yeah!" Vic said back, just as excitedly. "I entered my own information. Dick and Kori are partners for the ski trip!" The entire group laughed, except Rachel, who rolled her eyes. Karen hugged Vic.

"I'm so glad to have a football-playing techno-geek as a boyfriend," she sighed. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces."

* * *

LOL! I have to say, this is my favorite chapter. Review please! 


	9. Chapter 9: The Food Fight

* * *

"I can't _believe_ this," groaned Kori. Terra, Jenny, and Kitten turned to listen. "Guess who my partner is for the skiing trip?"

"I know! That one girl in your homeroom, the one that looks like a ghost with red hair? Isn't she a Goth?" said Jenny. Kori frowned.

"You mean that new girl from Britain? No. You'll never guess."

Kitten sighed. "I wish Richie-poo was _my_ partner. We'd have three whole days together..." Kori groaned again.

"No!" cried Terra and Jenny at the same time. Kori nodded.

"YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME AGAIN!" screamed Kitten. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER CALLED YOU MY BEST FRIEND! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BOYFRIEND STEALER!"

"Kitten, calm down!" yelled Kori. "It's not my fault! I didn't ask to be put in the same cabin as him! I hate this just as much as you do! So SHUT UP!" Kitten quieted, but she was still seething. Kori glared at her. "Do you think I want this? I hate him, remember?"

"You know, either you're always talking about how much you hate me, or I'm always here at the wrong time," said a voice from behind her. She turned around and gave Richard the dirtiest look she could muster. He didn't seem to care. "Move," he ordered. Kori did as he said, and he sat down next to her. Kitten was watching him interestedly.

"I came here to apologize, but forget that. This must have been the fifth tme I've heard you talking about me behind my back," he said. Kori almost snarled.

"An apology isn't going to convince me you're a saint, Grayson," she huffed. Richard gave a wry smile.

"Then I won't even bother, _Anders_. Look, I'm warning you now. Don't go on the ski trip."

Kori was taken aback. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not backing out, so if you're going, you're sharing a cabin with me." Kori started turning a steady red. She looked down at her...whatever her lunch was, saw that it was nice and gooey, and then smiled sweetly back up at Richard.

"You know, I think I might listen to you...maybe just this once," she said as seductively as she possibly could. Richard's surprise was evident on his face. He nodded and got up, as if ready to leave, but Kori grabbed his arm. "You're not going just yet, are you?"

"Um..."

"Good." She pulled him back down and leaned close to his ear. "Thank you for keeping Xavier away from me," she whispered. Richard was starting to look a little flustered. "And this is for what you said to me yesterday." She picked up her plate and slammed it into his face as hard as she could. It stuck on there for a little bit, and then fell slowly, revealing Richard's now _extremely_ surprised expression. He reached up and wiped off his sunglasses before he realized the whole cafeteria had just seen what happened. As one, the entire junior student body started to laugh, with Kori laughing the hardest.

Richard wiped a little bit of the gunk off of his cheek and flung it at Kori. Someone yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" and suddenly food was flying everywhere. In the chaos, Kori got up and ran out of the lunchroom, not liking this unexpected development. She saw Richard get up and run after her, so she turned around.

"We are in so much trouble!" she squeaked. Richard grinned.

"No, _you_ are in so much trouble. Technically, you started it," he said. Kori's eyes widened.

"You-you-"

"No, Kori. _You_ did it," Richard said. Kori wiped a little food off of her cheek.

"I'm going to get cleaned up. Maybe then it won't look so obvious," she thought aloud. Richard nodded, and they hurried into their respective bathrooms. Kori emerged five minutes later to find Richard already there and waiting for her.

"How did you get cleaned up so fast? Are you fast-forwarded or something?" asked Kori in astonishment. Richard just smiled serenely.

"You missed a spot," he said. Kori frowned, patting her hair.

"Where?"

Richard reached out and wiped a little bit of sauce from her cheek with his thumb. Kori stood there in shock for a moment. _He did not just touch me._ she turned around so he wouldn't see her blush.

"I think the fight's over now..." she said, her voice not coming out as strong as it should have. She turned back to Richard, her face cooled considerably, to find that he wouldn't look at her. He nodded and walked briskly back in the lunchroom, not bothering to hold open the door for her.

She climbed back into her seat at lunch. The fight had died down before any teacher came running in, so the janitors would have a huge shock after school. Kori stared at Kitten, whose face was covered in gunk, triumphantly. "Do you still think I like him?"

Kitten huffed and glared at her, but Kori wasn't paying attention. Kitten didn't need to know about their little scene in the hallway. Kori turned to look for Richard at his table, and spotted him laughing as though he hadn't a care in the world.

_Richard Grayson is by far the most confusing person I have ever met._

* * *

"I swear, this whole school's got it in for me," groaned Richard. Despite this, he was in a much better mood since morning, and definately in a better mood than he should have been when he found out Kori was his partner for the ski trip. Nonetheless, he was still ticked off. His friends frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Karen.

"That Anders girl. She's my partner for the ski trip! I have to be with her for _three days_, I have to share a flipping cabin with her..." Gar's chuckled a little, but covered it up with a cough. Richard stared at him suspiciously.

"It can't be that bad, Dick," said Roy. "You're lucky you get to spend three days with a girl, Anders especially. Have you ever--" Alan clapped a hand over Roy's mouth before he could say something else to anger Richard.

"We don't want to hear your perverted thoughts about Kori, Roy," said Rachel dryly. Roy clawed off Alan's hand.

"I'm just saying, if I wasn't stuck with Alan here, I'd take advantage of it."

"We know," said everyone at the same time. Richard sighed.

"This isn't helping." He got up. "I'm going to go...er..._talk_ to her." For some reason, his friends looked like they were having a hard time keeping a straight face, but he ignored it.

He approached Kori's table and heard her say something, then add "I hate him, remember?" to it. _Hmmm. I wonder who she's talking about._

"You know, either you're always talking about how much you hate me, or I'm always here at the wrong time," he said. She turned around and gave him the dirtiest look she could muster. Richard looked on indifferently. "Move," he ordered. Kori did as he said, and he sat down next to her.

"I came here to apologize, but forget that. This must have been the fifth tme I've heard you talking about me behind my back," he said. Kori almost snarled.

"An apology isn't going to convince me you're a saint, Grayson," she huffed. Richard gave a wry smile. _Now she's got a sense of humor, too. Great._

"Then I won't even bother, _Anders_. Look, I'm warning you now. Don't go on the ski trip."

Kori looked surprised. "Why not?"

"Because I'm not backing out, so if you're going, you're sharing a cabin with me." Kori started turning a steady red. She looked down at her lunch and then smiled sweetly back up at Richard.

"You know, I think I might listen to you...maybe just this once," she said seductively. _Seductive? Kori? Have I switched minds with Roy or something? _He nodded and got up, about to go back to his own table, but Kori grabbed his arm. "You're not going just yet, are you?"

"Um..." he started, wondering if Kori noticed how hot it was getting in here.

"Good." She pulled him back down and leaned close to his ear. "Thank you for keeping Xavier away from me," she whispered. Richard was starting to feel very flustered. "And this is for what you said to me yesterday." She picked up her plate and slammed it into his face. It stuck on there for a little bit, and then fell slowly, leaving a surprised Richard covered in goo out in the open. He reached up and wiped off his sunglasses before he realized the whole cafeteria had just seen what happened. As one, the entire junior student body started to laugh, with Kori laughing the hardest.

Richard wiped a little bit of the gunk off of his cheek and flung it at Kori. Someone yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" and suddenly food was flying everywhere. In the chaos, Kori got up and ran out of the lunchroom, and Richard followed her.

"We are in so much trouble!" she squeaked. Richard grinned.

"No, _you_ are in so much trouble. Technically, you started it," he said. Kori's eyes widened.

"You-you-"

"No, Kori. _You_ did it," Richard said. Kori wiped a little food off of her cheek.

"I'm going to get cleaned up. Maybe then it won't look so obvious," she thought aloud. Richard nodded, and they hurried into their respective bathrooms. Luckily, nothing got stuck in his hair, or it would have taken an age to get out. He came out about three minutes later, waiting for Kori for some unknown reason. Surprisingly, he didn't blame her for covering his face with food. He deserved it. He didn't feel so guilty anymore.

"How did you get cleaned up so fast? Are you fast-forwarded or something?" asked Kori in astonishment, coming out of the bathroom. Richard just smiled serenely.

"You missed a spot," he said. Kori frowned, patting her hair.

"Where?"

Richard reached out and wiped a little bit of sauce from her cheek with his thumb, and quickly pulled it away, cursing whatever made him do that. Kori turned away from him, but he saw her blush. He smirked a little.

"I think the fight's over now..." she said, her voice not coming out as strong as it should have. She turned to him, but he refused to look at her. He nodded and walked briskly back in the lunchroom, not wanting to embarrass himself again.

Amazingly, the cafeteria forgot about the whole thing, and no one except his friends recognized him as the guy who got smacked by a girl's food tray. Karen was slapping a high five with Vic when he got back, but stopped as soon as she saw him.

"So...what went on out there?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Nothing." Richard took a bite of his sandwich and Gar screamed. Everyone turned to look at him. He pointed to Roy.

"What? It's just a stupid spider," argued Roy. "So what if I squished it?"

"What if that was me? Would you squish it then?" demanded Gar. Everyone laughed, and Rachel answered with a nod. Richard, seeing everyone was busy, looked over to Kori's table. She was turning back to her friends, and Richard had the sneaking suspicion she had been looking for him. He glanced down at his thumb, still feeling Kori's soft cheek under it, and grinned. He didn't mind that so much.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: The Principal

Disclaimer: Don't own TT

Thanks for all the great reviews!

* * *

"Richard Grayson and Kori Anders, please report to the principal's office," a voice droned over the intercom the next day in homeroom. Kori tensed. What had she done now? Richard looked just as confused. 

"Go ahead," said Mrs. Hive without looking up. Kori headed out the door, and Richard caught up to her. Their walk was silent; Kori was too busy trying to think of why Richard would be involved in whatever was going on to talk.

The voice over the intercom, in person, was talking on the phone, so she waved them over to a door at the far end of the office. Kori opened it to find that it was very dark in the room. Two seats were placed just in front of a large oak desk, and there was a large chair just behind the desk that was facing away from them.

"Good morning," a cold voice, coming from the chair, said. "Please, sit down. Make yourself comfortable." Kori sat, and, when she noticed Richard hadn't sit down beside her, motioned him over. The chair whirled around, and Kori bit her lip to keep from gasping.

Their principal, Mr. Wilson, was not a happy person. Fifteen years ago, he had been the kingpin in some underground association, but when he was caught, the court found him innocent. He had come to Jump City's high school, hearing that it was one of the worst schools around, and changed it dramatically. His students lived in fear of him, and almost never got in trouble...in school, anyway. This was the first time in a while someone had been summoned to his office.

Numerous scars dotted his face, and he wore an eyepatch over his right eye. His left one had absolutely no mercy in it. He wasn't smiling. His graying hair was kept far out of his stare.

Kori grabbed Richard's hand under the desk. She didn't like this man at all.

"I have heard from twenty-two eyewitnesses that you two started a food fight yesterday in the cafeteria. I would like to hear from Ms. Anders first. Tell me, what happened yesterday at lunch?" Kori blushed. _So that's what this is all about_.

"Well...I was talking to...someone and Richard came to my table...and, um, I threw my tray at him..." she stuttered, looking down. Richard squeezed her hand, but she refused to look at him. Why she was talking the blame on herself, she had no idea. _I'm the one with the better grades. I'm the one with the clean record. I'll be let off easier._ She had a sudden image of Mr. Wilson pointing a gun at her and tried not to shudder. After all, this guy was a criminal. Who knew what he would do?

"Mr. Grayson?" Mr. Wilson spat. Kori looked up, astonished at the amount of hatred radiating between the two. She gulped, but she was glad she wasn't caught in the middle of it.

"Kori threw her tray at me, and I threw it back. Some kid shouted 'food fight' and everyone started throwing stuff. End of story," Richard said insolently. Kori's eyes widened. Did Richard have a death wish? Apparently, Mr. Wilson thought so, too. He got up and walked around them. Richard smirked. _No, Richard, please don't..._

Richard leaned back on his chair easily and put his feet up on the desk. Kori nearly fainted. Mr. Wilson stopped just behind them.

"Mr. Grayson, get your feet off of my desk," he said calmly. Richard did as he asked.

"I thought you said to make ourselves comfortable?" he answered. Mr. Wilson paused for a very long moment. Then he leaned down between them. Kori hoped she wasn't squeezing the life out of Richard's hand.

"I do not appreciate your rudeness, Richard. If Ms. Anders were not trying to defend you, I can guarentee you would be out of this school before I could snap my fingers. Any more funny business and you will not be going on the field trip. I'll be watching." He stood up and walked behind his desk again. "You may go." Richard and Kori stood up, and Richard glared at Mr. Wilson, who just smirked. "Cute."

Kori, realizing they were still holding hands, pulled hers away quickly. As soon as they were out of the office, she released a long breath. "Never, ever again...I am never going in there again..."

Richard grinned. "It wasn't that bad," he teased.

"You-you-you _idiot_! You could have gotten yourself killed! Didn't you see the look he was giving you?" she asked, nearly in hysterics.

"No."

Kori groaned in exasperation and left. He was crazy.

* * *

"Richard Grayson and Kori Anders, please report to the principal's office," a voice droned over the intercom the next day in homeroom. Richard frowned. What was going on?

"Go ahead," said Mrs. Hive without looking up. Kori headed out the door, and Richard caught up to her. Their walk was silent; Richard was busy trying to figure out why he was waling to the offce with this goody-goody.

The voice over the intercom, in person, was talking on the phone, so she waved them over to a door at the far end of the office. Kori opened it.

"Good morning," a cold voice said. "Please, sit down. Make yourself comfortable." Kori sat, but Richard stared at the chair behind the big desk, where the voice was coming from. He already didn't like the guy, and he hadn't even met him before. The chair turned around.

Kori grabbed Richard's hand under the desk. He almost smirked. Kori's philosophy: At the first sign of danger, run to Richard.

"I have heard from twenty-two eyewitnesses that you two started a food fight yesterday in the cafeteria. I would like to hear from Ms. Anders first. Tell me, what happened yesterday at lunch?" Kori blushed.

"Well...I was talking to...someone and Richard came to my table...and, um, I threw my tray at him..." she stuttered, looking down. Richard squeezed her hand, but she didn't look at him. Why was she sticking up for him?

"Mr. Grayson?" Mr. Wilson spat. _So he knows I'm not scared...not like poor Kori over there..._

"Kori threw her tray at me, and I threw it back. Some kid shouted 'food fight' and everyone started throwing stuff. End of story," Richard said, as insolently as possible. Kori's eyes widened. Mr. Wilson got up and walked around them. Richard smirked.

Richard leaned back on his chair easily and put his feet up on the desk. _Now what? _Mr. Wilson stopped just behind them.

"Mr. Grayson, get your feet off of my desk," he said calmly. Richard did as he asked.

"I thought you said to make ourselves comfortable?" he answered. Mr. Wilson paused for a very long moment. Then he leaned down between them. Richard tried to get Kori to loosen up on his hand, it really hurt.

"I do not appreciate your rudeness, Richard. If Ms. Anders were not trying to defend you, I can guarentee you would be out of this school before I could snap my fingers. Any more funny business and you will not be going on the field trip. I'll be watching." He stood up and walked behind his desk again. "You may go." Richard and Kori stood up, and Richard glared at Mr. Wilson, who just smirked. "Cute."

Kori pulled her hand away quickly. As soon as they were out of the office, she released a long breath. "Never, ever again...I am never going in there again..."

Richard grinned. "It wasn't that bad," he teased.

"You-you-you _idiot_! You could have gotten yourself killed! Didn't you see the look he was giving you?" she asked, nearly in hysterics.

"No."

Kor groaned and left. _Of course, don't bother thanking me for letting you use my hand as a stress ball._ _Then again, I never thanked you for sticking up for me..._ Expulsion would not have gone over well with Bruce.

The bell rang, so he didn't bother going back to homeroom. This time the day after tomorrow they'd be in the buses. Whether he was excited or anxious, Richard couldn't tell. All he knew was that spending that much time with Kori could _not_ be healthy.

* * *

I had something to say, and I forgot it. Oh well. Review please! 


	11. Chapter 11: The Explosion

You know how in Harry Potter, Draco means dragon in some language and Mal means evil? Okay, that last part was irrelevent, but I made Malchoir's last name Draco...it seemed to fit...

Disclaimer: Now I don't own TT or HP or a super bionic evil monkey (that ould be awesome) or Drake and Josh.

* * *

Kori loved science. She couldn't explain why, but she did. Everybody else loved science, too, but that was because the teacher, Mr. Plasmus, couldn't stay up for fifteen minutes. 

"What does this thing do?" asked Malchoir Draco, one of Xavier's best friends, curiously, eyeing some bright green liquid. Rachel's eyes widened.

"Whatever you do, don't-" He poked it, and-BOOM! The floor shook at the force of the explosion. A few seconds passed as everyone checked to see if Mr. Plasmus was still asleep. He was. Everyone burst into laughter at the sight of Machoir's surprised expression. Even Rachel's normally expressionless face broke into a tiny smile. Kori was surprised. Rachel didn't even _talk _to her, let alone smile at anything she did.

"Here. Go wash that off, it could hurt you. I'll clean this up," Rachel offered. _That's more than she probably says in a week. _Malchoir smiled.

"Thanks, Rae." Gar, Kori's new lab partner since Xavier was absent, narrowed his eyes.

"She never lets _me_ call her Rae," he muttered. Kori wasn't feeling too friendly towards him, seeing as he just dunked her hair in some sulpher-ish smelling liquid. It took her fifteen minutes in the power-shower to get that smell off.

"What's it to you?" Kori asked crossly. "Maybe she likes him." Gar gazed at her, looking hurt. "What?"

"Maybe she _doesn't_ like him. Maybe she was walking down the street one day and she happened to see this guy transform into a super bionic evil monkey and he threatened her not to tell and to pretend to be friends with him or he'd call over his super bionic evil monkey twin and they'd dress her up in pink!" Gar took a deep breath, and noticed the very disturbed expression on Kori's face. "It's a possibility!"

"Right..." she said, turning back to her science experiment. However, Gar wouldn't stop muttering under his breath about Malchoir. After a few minutes, it started to get really annoying.

"Do I have to remind you that you _do_ have a girlfriend, and maybe you should spend more time with her, because she's pretty sick of you two-timing her," she hissed. Gar's eyes widened.

"I am not two-timing her!" he exclaimed.

Kori rolled her eyes. "Sure. Do you know how many times she's come complaining that all you talk about is Rachel? I don't have anything against Rachel, but really, I don't think talking about some other girl to your girlfriend is a great idea." Gar looked down shamefully and didn't say another word.

"Kori!" Rachel called after the bell had rung. Kori waited for her, and they walked to their next class together. "I heard you and Gar talking about me."

"Oh," Kori waved it off. "He was just mad that you let Malchoir call you Raee and not him." Rachel nodded. Then she spoke hesitantly, which was obviously a new experience for her.

"You know...you're not as bad as Dick says you are. He really is sorry for the way he acts, he just doesn't know it yet."

"Rachel, who's Babs?" Kori asked. She'd been doing some serious thinking, and she'd asked around, but all she could find was that Babs had been here for one year and then left. Rachel shook her head.

"It's still a sensitive subject with Dick, so don't ask him. He'll tell you if you really need to know." Kori sighed. Apparently Babs was the answer to why Richard behaved the way he did to her. She smiled at Rachel.

"Thanks, anyway. And if Richard hasn't told you already...Malchoir's in with Xavier, right?" Rachel nodded, already knowing where this was going.

"I know he hangs out with people like Xavier, but he's a nice guy, really," Rachel said, a little bit of color entering her cheeks. Kori sighed.

"That's what I thought about Xavier. I knew him before I moved here, and I liked him all of last year. I still didn't think he'd be..." Kori stopped. She stopped _breathing_, too. Her books dropped and her hands covered her mouth. Rachel had a look of pure disgust on her face, but it was nothing compared to Kori. _Not again...I'm not even on a boat this time..._ That sick feeling crawled into her stomach, just like on the cruise, only this time, she didn't feel dizzy, just sick.

Richard and Kitten were making out in plain sight of the entire school.

* * *

Social studies. Richard groaned. He hated all of his teachers, but this one was psycho. He spent an entire class period, when they were supposed to be studying the Revolution, explaining that Britain's flag was much better looking than America's, and that if he was President, he would hand them all over to England, who had a better government, better food, better everything. 

"Alright, my duckies, today we-" Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Mr. Maud opened it to see Kitten standing there. Richard tried to make himself as small as possible.

"I need Richie...I mean, Richard Grayson, please," she said breathlessly. Mr. Maud frowned, but let Richard go. _What could I have possibly done this time?_

Richard followed Kitten out into the hallway. She led him far away from the room. What seemed like fifteen minutes later, she turned to him with a glint in her eye. "Aren't I a genius?"

Richard frowned. This could _not_ be good. "Um...no?"

Kitten giggled that horribly annoying giggle. "Oh Richie-poo, you're so funny! I got you out of class, silly! You don't have to go anywhere!"

Richard snarled and started to turn away. "I don't appreciate it, Kitten. I'm going back to class."

He started to turn away, but Kitten's claw-like nails caught his arm. "No! I'm so sick and tired of you and Kori spending so much time together. Now she gets you for the whole ski trip, too! It's not fair! She's just trying to steal you from me! But I'm going to show her that me and you are together and there's nothing she can do to stop it!" she shrieked. Richard didn't like where this was going.

"You are?"

"Yes. The bell's going to ring in a minute, and Kori's going to walk over here. Then we'll show her that we're supposed to be together!"

"We will?" The bell rang.

"Just kiss me!"

Richard tried to protest. "Are you insane? I'm not-mmph!" Richard started, interrupted by Kitten's lips. He gagged. _Not again, what did I do to deserve torture like this twice?_ He tried to get away, and he heard someone dropping their books. He pushed Kitten away as hard as he could and wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand. "Disgusting."

He looked up to see Rachel picking up a pile of books on the floor next to her. She straightened. "Having fun?"

Richard glared distastefully at Kitten, whom he had shoved over. She got up as well. "That was the worst moment of my life," he said, making sure Kitten could hear it. She looked shocked.

"But-"

"Leave! Get away from me!" he yelled. Meekly, she scurried away. Rachel watched her go, looking bored, and then turned back to Richard.

"Do you mind taking Kori's stuff to her? She dropped it right before she ran," Rachel said indifferently, handing him an assortment of books and binders.

"Kori? Kori was here? Why'd she run?"

Rachel started to walk away, but she answered over her shoulder. "Why don't you ask her? I'm not a mind reader." Richard headed to his next class, which was right next door to Kori's. _Was it that disgusting? Is that why she ran? _

_Does she think I like Kitten?_ Richard shuddered, but didn't see that as a reason. _I don't. She knows that, right? She knows the only person I'd ever actually felt like kissing this year was--_

_Ahem._

_No one. Right._

* * *

Yeah...that person was mentioned before (not Babs)...I'll let you figure that out. Wow, you must think I'm stupid, lol. I mean, you just have to look at the pairing of this story to figure it out. 

I am never attempting to write about Raven again. I can't do it. But I said I was gonna write a BBRaeTerra thing and I think I'm okay with BB and Terra (right? No? Nevermind then) so I'm sorry if Raven is way off.

Review please! (And go ahead and criticize my Raven. I know she's OOC)


	12. Chapter 12: The Fly

Thanks for all the great reviews! I got 55!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, I'm happy. Disclaimer: don't own TT

* * *

_Shut up. I don't care. I don't._ Trying to convince herself was not working. Why would she care? It's not like Richard actually meant anything to her. It wasn't as if he'd ever cared for her either. What was WRONG with her! 

Kori took a deep, shuddering breath, and let it go. She walked out of the bathroom and down to lunch. An strong desire for revenge clawed at her insides. But she wasn't mad at Kitten, it was Richard she wanted to get back.

_Why? He didn't do anything. All he did was kiss one of your best friends! _Kori ignored her conscience and made her way to the science room. Mr. Plasmus was still sleeping, unaware class had ended. Kori looked around_. There! _She scooped up a vial with the bright green liquid Malchoir had discovered and left.

Kori was a very creative person. She got it from her mother. When she put her mind to it, she could do almost anything. And she had dedfinately put her mind to this assignment.

She got a tiny piece of black paper and put a drop of the liquid in the vial on it. She rolled it up into a ball and attached tape all around to make it look a little shiny. She took a little bit of a sheet of overhead transperiency and cut it in half, so there were two triangles. These she attached to the black ball to look like wings. She held the creation on her palm and smiled. Her fly was complete.

Going into the lunchroom, she noticed Richard wasn't at his table. _Perfect. _She walked over. "Hi Rachel, hi Karen. Rachel, do you know where my stuff went?" she asked, casually leaning on the bench where Richard would sit. She placed her fly there and straightened.

"I gave it to Dick to give to you. He'll be here any minute, I think." Kori nodded.

"I'll wait."

Richard walked in a few seconds later. Kori tried to keep her face as expressionless as possible, but she got that sick feeling again. How dare Richard even _look_ at her after what he did to her...when she figured out what he did to her, maybe she could be properly mad.

"Hey guys...Kori..." he said uncertainly.

"Can I have my books back?" she asked. Richard grinned.

"You could say please," he teased. Kori did not smile. Richard handed Kori her stuff exasperatedly and sat down about three inches away from where Kori thought he would sit. He noticed the fly. Kori shifted her things, trying to stall as long as possible.

"Didn't see that," muttered Richard, flicking it away. BOOM!

The entire table was shocked, and Richard jumped away in alarm, knocking over Kori, who was already about to fall over from laughing so hard. Rachel's hand came up to cover her mouth, but the rest of her face gave no hint that she was smiling. Everyone else, besides Richard, burst into laughter as well. Richard turned to Kori, looking ready to kill. "You did this?" he hissed. Kori tried to look as innocent as possible. She picked up her things, stood up, and kissed him on the cheek.

"You don't really think I'd do that to you, do you, Richie-poo?" she asked in her best Kitten voice. Richard seemed a little too shocked to answer, so she just smiled and left.

_That's the most fun I've had in a while._

_

* * *

_

"Where is she?" muttered Richard. He had been looking everywhere for Kori, but she had disappeared. Unless she was in the bathroom. _Of course._ Hopefully she'd come to lunch, and he could find her there.

_That...that...THING! There's no other word for Kitten Moth. She's the biggest...ARGH! How many times have I kissed her in the past week now? Maybe about two times too many. And now Kori can't stand the sight of me, apparently...not that I care._

He walked into the lunchroom with Kori's stuff and found her talking with his friends. _That's convenient_. She glanced at him, but looked away quickly. Richard approached cautiously.

"Hey guys...Kori..." he said, uncertain asto how he should act. Kori, again, spared him only a glance.

"Can I have my books back?" she asked. Richard grinned.

"You could say please," he teased. Kori did not smile. Richard handed Kori her stuff exasperatedly and sat down. A fly had alighted not three inches away from where he sat. Kori shifted her things.

"Didn't see that," muttered Richard, flicking the fly away. BOOM!

Richard fell off his bench in surprise, knocking over Kori, who was laughing her head off. Pretty soon, after they got over their initial shock, everyone else started laughing, too. Even Rachel smiled a little bit, but she covered it with her hand. Once his heartbeat slowed down a little, Richard glared at Kori.

"You did this?" he gasped, hoping he sounded threatening. Kori widened her eyes innocently. She picked up everything she dropped, stood up, and to Richard's shock, kissed him on the cheek.

"You don't really think I'd do that to you, do you, Richie-poo?" she asked, sounding for all the world like Kitten. Richard gawked at her, certain he looked like a fish. His cheek burned, but not in an unpleasent way. Kori smiled and walked away. Richard turned back to his friends and immediately wished he hadn't.

They were all smirking, every one of them. He braced himself for the barrage of jokes, teases, and insults headed his way.

"So, _Richie-poo_..." Wally cooed, giggling and fluttering his non-existent eyelashes.

"Guess you two are gonna have a lot of fun come ski trip time..." said Roy wickedly.

"Who says their gonna do any skiing?" asked Alan, giving him an evil grin.

"Yeah! I mean, maybe it's a good thing that Vic--" Gar piped up, but everyone within arms-length distance of him slapped a hand over his mouth. Richard narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What did Vic do?" he asked. Gar mumbled something against the hands. The rest of Richard's "friends" grinned, trying to look innocent. Gar freed his mouth, and prepared to save the day.

"It's a good thing Vic's bunking with me instead of you, even if we _will_ have that big dead animal/tofu war. At least _you_'_ll_ be happy," he said. Everyone besides Richard and Gar let out a sigh of relief. Richard, now reddening with Gar's words, bought it. And the teasing began anew.

Review please!


	13. Chapter 13: The Food Fight II

Shoot. Guess what? I still have ANOTHER WHOLE DAY to write about before the ski trip...(grins evilly). Hello, Kitten...

Disclaimer: don't own TT

* * *

"Kori, did I tell you?" asked Kitten the next day. Kori refused to look at her, but Kitten went on anyway. "Richie-poo asked Terra if he could switch cabins with her. _I'm_ Terra's cabin buddy." Kori's head snapped around to Kitten so fast she wouldn't have been surprised if she had broken her neck. 

"_What_?"

Kitten inspected her fingernails, smiling smugly. "That's right. After I kissed him yesterday, I think he realized how much he feels for me. He's sooo sweet. He got me a bunch of roses today when I walked in the school," she said, though no evidence of roses were present. _What's going on? This can't be right. Richard and Kitten?_ It seemed like that sick feeling was with her twenty-four seven now.

"Well...that's nice," Kori choked out. Kitten's smug smile only grew.

"Isn't it? Well, I'm glad you think so. At least you won't try to steal him from me now," said Kitten.

"I never _was_ trying to steal him, Kitten," replied Kori crossly. If what Kitten said was true, then not only would Richard be (gulp) bunking with her, but Kori would be bunking with Terra, who was almost as bad as Kitten now. _Great._

"Wait a second," said Kori, realizing something. "You're lying."

Kitten was taken aback. "No I'm not," she countered.

"Yes, you are. Richard would never, in a million years, voluntarily spend a minute with you. And if he switched, wouldn't it be with a _guy_? Scratch that, you're not even _allowed_ to switch. Kitten, face it, you're not seeing Richard that much on this ski trip."

"I KNEW IT!" Kitten screeched. "I KNEW YOU WERE JUST TRYING TO STEAL HIM! AND THIS PROVES IT! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, HE LOVES ME! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU REALIZED THAT!"

"Kitten, shut up! That proves nothing, and you can't prove something that's nonexistent!" growled Kori. Kitten was gasping for breath, but suddenly smiled.

"Richie-poo! Can you tell this sorry excuse for a girl that you love me and not her?" asked Kitten, in what she thought was a sweet voice. Kori turned around to face Richard, and nearly flinched at the disgusted look on his face.

"Don't bother, I don't care, just ask her out and get this stupid thing over with," said Kori. "Please," she added. Richard's expression, if possible, grew even more disgusted.

"Yeah! Tell her how you switched cabins with Terra and how you brought me flowers!" shrieked Kitten, adding a very obvious wink.

"One, I don't like _either_ of you. Two, I never switched cabins _or_ gave you flowers. Three, Kori, we need to talk," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from Kitten. "What the heck is this all about?" he asked. Kori glared.

"Like it's my fault we always end up stuck together. Kitten just doesn't seem to _get_ that." Richard sighed, running a hand through his hair, and just to provoke him, Kori added, "Those were some nice flowers you got her. How come you never give me flowers? You hate me just as much."

"I. Did. Not. Give. Her. Flowers!" growled Richard. Kori laughed, and Richard pulled her roughly back to where Kitten was standing. Kori rubbed her wrist.

"You hurt me," she whined.

"Well, deal," Richard answered. He turned to Kitten, and the sickest smile was plastered all over his face. "Meet me at lunch," was all he said. He left, and Kitten went crazy.

"Did you hear him, Kori? He asked me to meet him at lunch!" she squealed. Kori nodded, confused.

"Yeah, I heard him," she said vaguely, watching his retreating form. _But I don't think I heard right._

Come lunch time, Kori was as confused as ever. In every class Richard and Kitten had been in together, Richard had been throwing her dirty looks and actually...well, _paying attention_ to Kitten. She gulped and stayed calm. _Richard knows what he's doing...right? He can't possibly, actually like her!_

The bell rang for lunch, and Jenny caught up to her. "Hey Kori. You've been kinda off today," she said.

"No I haven't," Kori answered as she dropped all of her books watching Richard interlock hands with Kitten. She felt like throwing up. Jenny raised her eyebrow.

"Right...you know you can talk to me about it, right?" said Jenny.

"About what?" asked Kori, trying to pick up her books.

"About that guy...his name's Dick, isn't it?" Kori nodded, and then shook her head violently.

"What makes you think there's anything to talk about?" she asked hurriedly. She didn't give Jenny any time to answer, but kept talking as long as she was within earshot of her. She didn't want to hear what Jenny had to say, even if she _was_ Kori's best friend. She walked as fast as she could to the cafeteria, hoping Richard had some sort of plan up his sleeve.

When she arrived, Kitten wasn't at the table. She looked over to Richard and found a familiar blonde climbing into the seat next to him. _No way_. Kori groaned.

"Gar never invited _me_ to sit over with him," sniffed Terra, just arriving and spotting Kitten. "He sits right next to that Roth girl. How am I supposed to know what they're talking about? What if he's cheating on me?"

Kori didn't have the patience to listen to Terra's whines. "Whatever." Terra took this as a cue.

"I mean, if he really liked me he'd spend more time with me, right? The last time we spent time with each other was yesterday afternoon. Wait, today in homeroom, too. I mean, that Roth girl's got Malchoir, hasn't she?" Kori wasn't paying attention. Suddenly Richard took Kitten's hand and led her up to the front of the lunchroom, where everyone could see them. He grinned.

"Kitten, there's something I want to tell you!" he yelled. Everyone quieted down, suddenly interested.

"Yes, Richie-poo?" she asked, her voice cracking with excitement. A few people snickered at the nickname.

"Actually, it's probably better if I _show_ you," he said, still grinning. Kori thought she was imagining things, but there was a wicked edge to it just now.

"He's not going to..." she whispered. Richard leaned towards Kitten, and Kori gagged, holding her stomach. If only her nausea attacks would go away!

Richard, unknown to Kitten but seen by everyone else, picked up a plate of casserole and, just as they were about to kiss, shoved it into her face. There was no sound for a minute while Richard smeared it in a little more, then dusted his hands off.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he said. Kitten let out a shrill, eardrum-blasting scream, and everyone in the cafeteria covered their ears. Richard made his way back to his seat. Kori's sick feeling dissolved almost instantly, and she sighed in relief. Then Jenny arrived.

"Why is Kitten screaming? Did I miss something?" she asked. Kitten was still going strong, but had added the words "my hair!"

Kori laughed. "You should have seen it, Jenny, it was hilarious!" Terra glared at her disapprovingly.

"Kitten's one of your best friends! How dare you laugh at her!"

Kori shrugged. "Are you kidding? Have you heard all the times she accused me of trying to _steal_ Richard Grayson? She knows I don't like him, and she knows he doesn't like me, but she did it anyway. She's no friend of mine." Finally. At least she had gotten that out. Kitten had been the worst friend Kori could ever have imagined.

"Fine!" said Terra. "Then you're no friend of _mine_, either! Come on, Jenny, let's kick her out of the table!"

"Actually," said Jenny quietly, "I think I'm with Kori on this one. You and Kitten have been really...well..."

"Well what?" screamed Terra. She hated having no one to back her up.

"Geez, Terra, just give it a rest. You can go sit with your boyfriend. I'm sure you'll be very welcome there, especially if you bring Kitten," said Kori indifferently. Terra stamped her foot in frustration and went over to Gar's table. Kitten had finally gotten a clue and left for the bathroom. Lunch was pretty much normal again.

"Hey Kori?" said Jenny.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what? You're the one who stuck up for me, I should be thanking you!"

Jenny grinned. "Yeah, well, Terra and Kitten are..."

"Hopeless?"

"Sure." Kori grinned, too. Terra stomped back to their table, positively spitting with rage.

"Can you BELIEVE him? He said it was a table vote, and I can't sit there because no one else wants me to! That's it! Tomorrow, we're OVER!" Kori sighed.

"Gar's too good for you, Terra..." she started, grinning as Terra said the _exact_ words she had known she'd say.

"You're trying to steal him, just like you were trying to steal Richard!" Kori sighed again.

"When will you people learn?" she asked no one in particular. Jenny grinned.

"As soon as you stop trying to steal their boyfriends, Kori," she scolded. Kori and Jenny burst into laughter. Terra huffed, and the bell that signaled the end of lunch rang.

_That had to be the meanest thing I've done in a while...to anyone but Richard_, Kori mused as she walked home. She didn't regret it, though. She was ticked off, frustrated, and had felt like throwing up for a full three hours that day. What did anyone expect to get when they messed with her?

Koma was home when she got there. "Just so you know, you're picking up mom and dad when they get home from France," snapped Koma, obviously in a bad mood.

"Can't!" said Kori cheerfully. "I'll be on the ski trip!" Koma groaned.

"Great...an hour drive home with them..." For Koma's eighteenth birthday, their parents had gotten her car, on the condition that she share it with Kori. That rarely happened, but for a trip to the airport, Koma would gladly give it to her. The phone rang, and Kori picked it up.

"Hi Jenny...no, I didn't know...well, I have _something_, but I've worn it twice already...sure...bye." Formal Night? On a _ski trip?_ What genius came up with _that_ idea?

"See you! I'm gonna go to the mall with Jenny, we both have nothing to wear for 'Formal Night.'" Kori put her stuff down and walked outside. A red convertible drove by, the roof down, seeing as it was unseasonably warm. The driver was a woman, maybe forty-something years old. Kori froze as she saw the passenger.

Xavier was back from the hospital.

* * *

The worst thing that could have ever happened to Richard in the morning is Kitten Moth asking him to choose between her and Kori. Precisely what happened this morning. Richard groaned. Already he could tell this was going to be a bad day. 

"Richie-poo! Can you tell this sorry excuse for a girl that you love me and not her?" asked Kitten, in what she thought was a sweet voice. Richard wass already disgusted out of his mind, and it was 7:03.

"Don't bother, I don't care, just ask her out and get this stupid thing over with," said Kori. "Please," she added. Richard, if possible, grew even more disgusted. _Kori's trying to convince me to go out with Kitten? As if that would ever happen. Apparently Kori's running out of ideas...although the exploding bug was pretty good._

"Yeah! Tell her how you switched cabins with Terra and how you brought me flowers!" shrieked Kitten, adding a very obvious wink. Richard pretended not to notice.

"One, I don't like _either_ of you. Two, I never switched cabins _or_ gave you flowers. Three, Kori, we need to talk," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from Kitten. "What the heck is this all about?" he asked. Kori glared.

"Like it's my fault we always end up stuck together. Kitten just doesn't seem to _get_ that." Richard sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration, and Kori added, "Those were some nice flowers you got her. How come you never give me flowers? You hate me just as much."

"I. Did. Not. Give. Her. Flowers!" growled Richard. Kori laughed, and Richard pulled her roughly back to where Kitten was standing. Kori rubbed her wrist.

"You hurt me," she whined.

"Well, deal," Richard answered. He turned to Kitten, and he attempted to smile at her, but it probably didn't work out that well. "Meet me at lunch," was all he could say civilly to her. He caught one glimpse of Kori's confused stare and walked away. _Believe me, I know what I'm doing._

All day, he tried to pretend that he _wanted_ to hear her flirting with him and just babbling in general. _Just wait until lunch_, he kept telling himself. It was the only thought that helped him make it through the day.

At lunch time, he invited Kitten to sit with him at the lunch table. His friends all looked suspicious, but he shook his head.

Finally, the moment he had been waiting for. Richard took Kitten's hand and led her up to the front of the lunchroom, where everyone could see them. He grinned.

"Kitten, there's something I want to tell you!" he yelled over the din in the room. Everyone quieted down, suddenly interested.

"Yes, Richie-poo?" she asked, her voice cracking with excitement. A few people snickered at the nickname, and he reddened a little bit.

"Actually, it's probably better if I _show_ you," he said, still grinning. Richard leaned towards Kitten, and grabbed a plate of casserole, hoping she wouldn't see. Just as they were about to kiss, shoved it into her face. There was no sound for a minute while Richard smeared it in a little more, then dusted his hands off.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he said, now smirking. Kitten let out a shrill, eardrum-blasting scream, and everyone in the cafeteria covered their ears. Richard made his way back to his seat, earning many high-fives and thumbs-ups as he walked.

"All right, Dick!" yelled Vic, slapping his back enthusiastically. "It's about time you got rid of her!"

"Yeah," Richard agreed. "I know."

Terra, one of Kori's friends, made her way over to their table. "Hello, Gar," she said warmly. He grinned uneasily at her.

"Um, hey, Terra, what are you doing here?"

"I'm your girlfriend. Don't I have a right to see you?" asked Terra, her tone noticeably more icy. Richard cast a sideways glance at Rachel, who nearly had smoke coming out of her nostrils. He grinned. He was so happy to get rid of Kitten, though_, anything _could make him smile.

"Um...I guess," said Gar uncertainly.

"And don't I have a right to sit with you, too? I mean, Dick brought Kitten over, and that was just for laughs. So why can't I?" Gar shifted, still uneasy.

"Well, it's kind of a table vote...so if everyone else says okay, then sure," he stuttered. Terra looked around, challenging anyone to say no. Richard spoke up.

"In case you haven't noticed, we don't like_ anyone _associated with Kitten or Kori. So no, you're not welcome, technically." Rachel smirked.

"If Gar wants to sit with you, he can go with you. It's not like anyone here'll miss him," she added. Gar made a face.

"You know you will, Rae. I mean..." he started forgetting his girlfriend was right there. Terra practically growled at him.

"Why aren't you sticking up for me?" she hissed. Gar cowered.

"What's wrong at your table? Don't you want to go sit there?" he asked meekly. Terra huffed and walked away. Rachel looked considerably cooler watching her go. Richard smirked at Gar.

"You owe me."

"Look, just because you dumped _your_ girlfriend doesn't mean you have to chase away _mine_," Gar whined.

"Well, actually, you would have done that yourself. If you don't like her, break up with her," Rachel advised, albeit coldly. Gar shrugged.

"I like her...I guess...it's not like you would know, Rachel. You've got your Mr. Perfect, so what's the point of mocking me because I've got problems?" asked Gar defensively. He glared over at Malchoir. "He's an idiot, you know."

Rachel smirked. "Coming from you, that would be saying a lot. I thought you said he was Mr. Perfect?" Gar grumbled something, but ate his tofu lunch quietly. Richard grinned. If Rachel and Gar would just take the hint and _date_ already...he'd never met two other people who flirted so much.

"Guess what?" said Vic, eager to get off the subject. "There's a _Formal Night_. On the skit trip."

"What genius came up with that?" asked Richard. Vic shrugged.

"Well, I've got nothing..."

"Me either..."

"Join the club..."

"Shopping spree!" cried Karen. Everyone groaned. "Come on, it won't be _that_ bad!" Grudgingly, everyone agreed.

"It'll be hard to get a color for Gar, though. He's practically green," said Rachel.

"And you're as white as...snow!" Gar argued. Rachel rolled her eyes.

Correction: Richard didn't think he would _ever_ meet two other people who flirted so much.

* * *

Ah, how ironic...

Okay, big question. Should Xavier be a good guy or a bad guy? I can do both, but I want to let you guys choose. I'm going with majority vote, though. And if you just vote one because you're curious on how it'll turn out, I can just tell you guys, like in this part, so you can vote for whatever you want. And it's kinda difficult to say when voting ends, and it'll be in a couple of chapters anyway, so take your time.

Review please! And let me know!


	14. Chapter 14: The Shopping Spree

Whoops...I checked and I realized I spelled Malchior wrong...excuse the mistakes, I'll spell it right from now on. And I know Kori is supposed to be Kory (while I'm at it) but...I'll do that in my next fic.

No, not the ski trip yet...

disclaimer: don't own TT, but I DO own one of these dresses that Kori bought, it's really cute, I wore it for the cruise I just went on. Anyway...

* * *

"No...I don't like it, it's too fattening," Kori said, rejecting a baby blue dress that showed absolutely no form. Jenny laughed. It was fifteen minutes after Jenny had first called, and they were in the mall picking out dresses. 

"Kori, _nothing_ could possibly make you look fat. Well, nothing except those gigantic sweatshirts you wear everyday." Kori stuck out her tongue at her.

"Well...I don't know, I'm just nervous," she admitted.

"Because you've got that Grayson guy watching you change?" teased Jenny. Kori blushed.

"No! I'm just...well...actually, Xavier came home today. I saw him," she whispered, making sure no one heard her. "If he's going on that ski trip with us..." Jenny looked worried as well.

"Well, didn't your boyfriend save you last time? Now he's around you twenty-four/seven, no worries!" she comforted. Kori nodded.

"Wait a sec, he's not my boyfriend!" she exclaimed. Jenny laughed.

"That took a while." Kori went over to a different stand.

"Kori! Hey girl, what's up?" cried a voice. Kori turned around and smiled.

"Hey Karen, how are you? You buying something for the ski trip too?" Karen nodded.

"Yeah, and I brought the whole gang with me. Hang on a minute," she said. Her voice became considerably louder as she yelled, "RICHARD GRAYSON! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE!" Kori covered her ears.

"That's okay, I don't want to talk to him," she squeaked. Richard stomped over, looking _very _frustrated.

"What do you want now? How much more of your stuff do you want us to carry? You do know you're supposed to get ONE dress, not enough so you can change every five--Kori? What're you doing here?"

Kori put her hands on her hips. "Shopping. I'm a girl, Grayson, get over it." Jenny, who had just come to see what all the commotion was about, turned away to hide her smirk. Wally came over, exhausted.

"Karen, we're all really tired. Can we just get some tuxes and go home?" he whined. Karen shot him a death glare.

"NO!" Then she noticed Jenny.

"Hey, you're one of Kori's friends, right?" she asked. Jenny nodded, her pink eyes alert. "Karen Beecher, nice to meet you. Wally, make yourself useful. Get Jenny over to the gang and introduce her!" Wally grinned and held out his hand, which Jenny took warily. Then, with Jenny practically flying behind him, he ran off.

"He thinks he's so..." began Karen, trailing off as she looked at the dresses. She moved to a different stand, leaving Richard and Kori in a very awkward silence.

"Um, so...why are you here again? Don't you already have something to wear?" asked Richard, not looking at her. Kori shrugged.

"I wore it twice, I can't wear it again," she said matter-of-factly. Richard groaned.

"So you're just like Karen? You shop every spare minute of the day?" Kori frowned.

"No, but what's wrong with shopping?"

"That's like asking what's wrong with wasting money!" Their voices had started to rise, and the people in the store were starting to stare.

"I am not wasting money!"

"Yes you are!"

"I haven't bought anything yet!"

"Then you're wasting time!"

"YOU JERK!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

"I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"YEAH RIGHT!"

"NAME ONE THING!"

"YOU MADE A FLY _EXPLODE_ ON MY SEAT!"

"YOU DUMPED ME IN A _FOUNTAIN_!"

"YOU MADE ME DATE _KITTEN_!"

"SO? YOU _KISSED_ HER! I DON'T SEE WHY YOU'RE COMPLAINING!"

"Okay, okay, break it up now. I leave you two alone for three minutes and you can't keep quiet for that long!" interrupted Karen. Kori and Richard stood, glaring at each other and breathing hard, before Richard pulled away quickly.

"You two are never going to survive three days together!" worried Karen. "You'll kill each other!"

"Fine by me," Richard muttered.

"Me too," Kori replied.

"Well, not to me! Now just get along, will you?" said Karen, exasperated.

"It's the first thing we agreed on, Karen, be happy," said Richard indifferently, brushing off his shoulder. Kori narrowed her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm hungry, how about you, Karen?" she asked, adding "Karen" when Richard opened his mouth to say something. He said it anyway.

"Geez, Anders, steal the words right out of my mouth, why don't you?" he said. Karen was nearly tearing her hair out in frustration.

"I give up! You two go on that ski trip and eat each other up alive, and if you miraculously happen to stay in one piece, please, don't ever go near each other again. For my sake, if not for yours," pleaded Karen. Richard and Kori agreed.

They met up with the rest of Richard's friends, who all seemed pretty worn out, and headed to the food court. Kori tried to catch Jenny's attention, but she was talking to Wally the whole time. So she and Richard lagged behind, ignoring each other's presence.

That's when Kori spotted it.

It was hanging in the window, and it was very sparkly, so it caught her eye. She gasped and completely stopped, staring in wonder. It was a knee-length dress that tied behind the neck. The skirt half was loose and swishy, and Kori loved to twirl around and see her skirt billow out. The top half was very form-fitting, though. The dress was an emerald green that matched her eyes perfectly. Behind her, someone said "wow." She turned to see Richard, looking transfixed. She giggled.

"Thinking of buying that, Grayson?" she asked. He shook himself out of his trance and a slight redness crept up his neck.

"No, I was just...thinking," he mumbled. Kori laughed.

"Good, because I am." She walked into the store and tried it on. Looking into the mirror, she smiled wickedly. _It's torture Richard time! Or maybe I'll just wait..._ She paid for it and walked out of the store to see Richard waiting for her.

"What, you're not going to show me?" he asked. Kori smirked.

"You'll see it soon enough..." she answered, turning away.

They headed to the food court in silence, and separated when they met up with the others. Kori, Jenny, Wally, Alan, and Roy sat down at one side of the table, while Richard, Vic, Karen, Rachel, and Gar sat down on the other. Kori saw Richard scoot out his chair a little, and noticed the tables were rather small.

"Who votes Karen get all the food, because we lugged around her stuff all day?" asked Roy. Seven hands were raised, including Vic's. Karen frowned at him, and he smiled apologetically.

Kori watched her go apprehensively. "Doesn't she get mad when you're all against her like this?" asked Kori. Vic shrugged and placed his arm on Karen's now empty chair.

"Don't worry about it, little lady. She's like a mom to all of us...except me, of course. Without her, we'd probably fall apart, and she knows it." He chuckled. "She loves us, me the most, obviously." Kori grinned.

Karen came back about five minutes later, nearly collapsing under the weight of all of their orders. They started to eat, and Vic, Roy, Alan, and Gar made small talk. Suddenly, Roy gave a wicked grin.

"So, who's up for going to the arcade while Rich helps Kori pick out her dress? Him being her date and all, I mean," he said casually. He had a thing for votes, obviously. "I mean, since you're the one seeing her in it the most...or out of it..." Kori wished she could just sink into the ground and disappear while the rest of the table howled with laughter.

"Shut up, Roy," Richard growled. "For your information, Kori already _bought_ a dress. Plus, weren't _you_ were the one making all those perverted jokes about her the other day?" Kori's face heated up, and she would have appreciated it if one of those magicians putting on a show two tables over could have vanished her right then and there.

"I'm not the one always looking at her--"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Karen. Kori, with absolutely no hope of slipping away inconspicuously now, got up to throw her trash away. Jenny followed her, and patted her on the arm.

"Hey, don't take it like that, Kori. They're just trying to get Richard to admit he likes you, it's no big--"

"No big _deal_? Jenny, did you hear the way they were talking about me? Like I was some sort of..._Kitten_."

"What do you expect? You were her friend, so you're going to get thrown in with her." Kori sighed.

"Whatever. I'm going home. Can you tell Vic and Karen I said thanks?" she asked. Jenny nodded. "And just so you know, Richard doesn't like me, and I don't like him. End of story." Jenny looked sympathetic, but she didn't badger Kori about it.

* * *

"No," said Karen simply. "Wait here." 

"I hate your girlfriend," Alan complained to Vic.

"I hate her, too," whispered Vic.

"What was that?" called Karen.

"Love ya!" Vic yelled back. Richard smirked. Then he heard Karen again. "RICHARD GRAYSON! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE!" Richard groaned.

"More stuff to carry," he grumbled. Vic patted him on the shoulder affectionately.

"Good luck, man." Richard walked, or more like stomped, over to Karen, not noticing a meek redhead right next to her.

"What do you want now? How much more of your stuff do you want us to carry? You do know you're supposed to get ONE dress, not enough so you can change every five--Kori? What're you doing here?"

She stood in what Vic used to call the "Karen pose," with her hands on her hips looking stern and hot at the same time. _I didn't say that...Vic did..._ He caught Karen looking almost proudly at Kori while she said, "Shopping. I'm a girl, Grayson, get over it." Wally trudged over. Apparently the group thought he should be the messenger, and he didn't look too happy about it.

"Karen, we're all really tired. Can we just get some tuxes and go home?" he whined. Karen shot him a death glare.

"NO!" Then she noticed Jenny.

"Hey, you're one of Kori's friends, right?" she asked. Jenny nodded. "Karen Beecher, nice to meet you. Wally, make yourself useful. Get Jenny over to the gang and introduce her!" Wally grinned and held out his hand, which Jenny took warily. Then, with Jenny practically flying behind him, he ran off.

"He thinks he's so..." began Karen, trailing off as she looked at the dresses. She moved to a different stand, leaving Richard and Kori in a very awkward silence.

"Um, so...why are you here again? Don't you already have something to wear?" asked Richard, avoiding her gaze. Kori shrugged.

Richard had no idea how that turned into an argument, but within thirty seconds they were yelling at each other. While they were still below a decibel level of one hundred, Richard hard Karen say, "Sorry, I wanted to give them some time alone. You understand, don't you, Jenny?" _I'll kill her after I kill Kori. _They had started yelling not long after.

"And how's that working for you?" he heard Roy say during a pause in their yelling session. Karen marched back in.

"Okay, okay, break it up now. I leave you two alone for three minutes and you can't keep quiet for that long!" interrupted Karen. Kori and Richard stood, glaring at each other and breathing hard. Richard suddenly realized how close they were, and pulled away.

"You two are never going to survive three days together!" worried Karen. "You'll kill each other!"

"Fine by me," Richard muttered.

"Me too," Kori replied.

"Well, not to me! Now just get along, will you?" said Karen, exasperated.

"It's the first thing we agreed on, Karen, be happy," said Richard indifferently, brushing off his shoulder.

"Whatever. I'm hungry, how about you, Karen?" Kori asked.

Just to provoke Karen, Richard added. "Geez, Anders, steal the words right out of my mouth, why don't you?" Karen was nearly tearing her hair out in frustration.

"I give up! You two go on that ski trip and eat each other up alive, and if you miraculously happen to stay in one piece, please, don't ever go near each other again. For my sake, if not for yours," pleaded Karen. Richard and Kori agreed.

They met up with the rest of Richard's friends, who all seemed pretty worn out, and headed to the food court. Richard and Kori lagged behind, ignoring each other's presence.

Then, Kori stopped and gasped. Richard turned to see what she was looking at. "Wow," he murmured.

It was a knee-length, sparkly, emerald dress that tied behind the neck. The skirt half was loose and swishy, the top half was very form-fitting. The dress matched her eyes perfectly, or so Richard thought. Kori giggled.

"Thinking of buying that, Grayson?" she asked. He shook himself out of his trance and felt his face grow hot.

"No, I was just...thinking," he mumbled. _I was imagining you in it...can you blame me? _Kori laughed.

"Good, because I am." She walked into the store, and Richard waited patiently until she came out.

"What, you're not going to show me?" he asked. Kori smirked.

"You'll see it soon enough..." she answered, turning away.

They headed to the food court in silence, and separated when they met up with the others, who were taking their sweet time getting there. Kori, Jenny, Wally, Alan, and Roy sat down at one side of the table, while Richard, Vic, Karen, Rachel, and Gar sat down on the other. Richard realized how small the tables were when he felt his legs brush against Kori's. He scooted out his chair.

"Who votes Karen get all the food, because we lugged around her stuff all day?" asked Roy. Seven hands were raised, including Richard's and Vic's. Karen frowned at her boyfriend, and he smiled apologetically.

Kori watched her go, looking apprehensive. "Doesn't she get mad when you're all against her like this?" asked Kori. Vic shrugged and placed his arm on Karen's now empty chair.

"Don't worry about it, little lady. She's like a mom to all of us...except me, of course. Without her, we'd probably fall apart, and she knows it." He chuckled. "She loves us, me the most, obviously." Kori grinned. _And now is the part where I think up something stupid...she has a nice smile._

Karen came back about five minutes later, nearly collapsing under the weight of all of their orders. They started to eat, and Vic, Roy, Alan, and Gar made small talk. Suddenly, Roy gave a wicked grin.

"So, who's up for going to the arcade while Rich helps Kori pick out her dress? Him being her date and all, I mean," he said casually. Richard's eyes widened; he knew where this was going. "I mean, since you're the one seeing her in it the most...or out of it..." Kori looked like dying was at the top of her "to-do" list. _Join the club._

"Shut up, Roy," Richard growled. "For your information, Kori already _bought_ a dress. Plus, weren't _you_ were the one making all those perverted jokes about her the other day?" Kori blushed so hard her skin was actually redder than her hair. Richard almost felt sorry for saying that. Almost.

"I'm not the one always looking at her--"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Karen. Kori got up quickly and left with her trash, and Jenny followed suit, smiling apologetically at Wally. "What's gotten into you two? The poor girl's probably embarrassed out of her mind!" Richard plopped back into his chair in a huff, unaware that he had been sitting on the edge of his seat the whole time.

"Well, you know it's true, so why hide it from Kori? I'm pretty sure we've all seen him," said Roy, still grinning wickedly.

"Shut up, Roy," mumbled Richard. Jenny came back, but Kori didn't.

"Kori wanted to say thanks to you two," Jenny said, nodding and Vic and Karen. "And she...well, you can't blame her for wanting to go home."

"It's not my fault Roy's a pervert!" said Richard angrily. Jenny raised her hands in surrender.

"I never said it was." Richard rested in his seat again. He wanted someone to argue with him right now. He was angry, and now the only person to take it out on was gone, and she probably would never look at him again. This bothered him more than it should have. How could he face her tomorrow, on the ski trip? _Time to take out the old punching bag_. The answer to all of his problems. But Roy wasn't done yet.

"Okay, I'm sorry. _I'll_ be Kori's date for the dance, okay?" he said.

Ignoring the fact that Kori would probably never talk to _him_ again either, Richard jumped. "NO!" This time, even Karen couldn't help but laugh, and Rachel herself was having a little trouble controlling it. Richard settled back in his chair, now fully aware that he had made a complete fool of himself. Again.

He felt something against his leg and looked down. Kori had left her dress.

* * *

Ouch...my hands hurt. LOL would you all hate me if I finished the story with this chapter? 

The votes for Xavier are still going, and I'll let you know when they stop. Review please!


	15. Chapter 15: The Bus Ride

K, just so you know, Collette (sorry if I spelled that wrong, I don't know any Collettes) and Gregor are Kole and Gnarrk.

Disclaimer: don't own tt

* * *

_Oh great. Don't go to school, and miss the trip. Go to school, and face Richard and Xavier and Roy. _Kori groaned. She didn't really have much of a choice. Her embarrassment from yesterday hadn't completely worn off, and every time she thought about it she felt like hiding in some dark corner for a few decades. Plus, she would have to spend three days with Xavier in an unfamiliar environment, and the last time that happened... 

"Kori! If you're not going to stop moping then you can pick up mom and dad! I'm not going unless I have to!" yelled Koma. Kori sighed and picked up her backpack and suitcase. She was going to regret this.

Again, Kori was extremely alert as she walked to school, and this time no one friendly appeared on her route. She made it without catching sight of Xavier, relaxed, and tensed again as she entered homeroom. No sign of him.

"Uh, Kori?" someone asked. She whirled around, prepared to defend herself, but it was only Richard, looking very uneasy. She scowled.

"What?"

Richard picked up a familiar bag. "You left this yesterday," he said, handing it to her. It was her dress.

"I don't want it," she answered, turning around and sitting in her seat.

"Why not?" asked Richard. She thought he sounded a little disappointed, but ignored it.

"What's the point? They've gotta let you in, no matter what you wear. I don't have to wear anything I don't want to," she replied. _I don't want anyone to have a reason to tease me like you and Roy did yesterday. _

"Well, I'm not going to wear it, so keep it," said Richard, putting down the bag next to her. She took it and stood up.

"Might as well return it, I'm not going to use it." She was about to go and put it in her locker, when Xavier walked in the door. Immediately, she felt Richard's arms encircle her waist.

"Nice to see you two again," Xavier said smoothly. Kori took a step back and pressed her body up against Richard's. She felt his hold on her waist tighten.

"Xavier," Richard spat. Kori forced herself to keep looking at him. _What if he hurts Richard?_

"Don't you make the cutest couple," Xavier cooed. Kori bit her lip, sure Richard would let go now. She knew things like that got on his nerves. A lot. She let her arms rest on top of his, trying to tell him not to let him release her without actually saying anything. But he didn't move.

"I thought I told you not to touch her," Richard growled. Kori's brow furrowed in confusion. _He did?_

"And I'm not," said Xavier, taking a step closer. "All I said was hi."

Richard grabbed Kori roughly and shoved her behind him. She held on to a desk to steady herself and looked away, unable to watch any longer, but she still heard. "Well, don't," said Richard. Xavier smirked.

"Fine. Not like she's worth the trouble anyway," he said, shrugging and sitting down. Kori rested a hand on Richard's shoulder, and he turned around. She forced a small smile, but the bell rang. Richard grabbed her hand, but with considerably less force than before, and sat her down in a desk two away from Xavier. He sat down between them.

"The buses are waiting outside. Single file, everyone," droned Mrs. Hive. _What are we, first-graders? _thought Kori irritably. "Line up near your partner, that's who you're sitting with on the bus," added Mrs. Hive. _Perfect_.

Much to Kori's surprise, Xavier, like the other people who weren't going, stayed seated. One guy ordered him to get up.

"I would, but seeing as my nose is _broken_," he said, looking pointedly at Richard, "I can't go. Doctor says it could get worse." Kori sighed in relief.

There were about five regular school buses lined up, much to the disappointment of the students who were expecting coach buses. Their luggage was to go in different buses. Kori took the window seat. Jenny, who was partnered with Rachel, sat one seat behind the seat across from them. Alan and Roy walked on, sitting behind them. Kori fought the urge to groan. Vic and Gar took the seat in front of the seat next to them, and Wally and his partner, a massive wrestler named Gregor, sat in front of them. Finally, Karen and her partner, Collette, sat across from them. Collette, unlike Gregor, was tiny. Her hair was dyed a bright pink, like Jenny's. She smiled at Kori, who smiled back.

"Hey, Dick, Kori," said Roy, popping his head over the edge of the seat. Kori scooted all the way next to the window, brought her knees to her chest, and ignored him. "Aww, you know I was just joking, right, Kori?" asked Roy, seeming sincere. Kori still did not acknowledge him. "Guess not. Well, I promise it won't happen again, but you might want to--" Alan slapped a hand over Roy's mouth.

"Sorry, Kori, he has a hard time controlling his mouth," said Alan apologetically. Kori smiled. Alan hadn't said much to her, but she'd taken an immediate liking to him.

"It's okay," she answered. Alan grinned and pushed Roy back under the top of the seat.

"Ow! You BIT me!" he yelled suddenly. Kori giggled to herself and stared out the window again. Richard, she noticed, sat all the way at the edge of the seat, away from her. The bus started to move.

Wally started to sing "The Wheels on the Bus Go Round and Round," and, laughing, everyone joined in. Kori's mouth twisted into a reluctant smile, but she didn't look away from the window. That would mean looking at Richard, and she didn't feel like it.

"Kori! Kori, over here!" cried Jenny. Kori turned her head and saw Richard look away, reddening slightly.

"Yeah?" she called. She scooted over next to Richard to talk to Jenny. Kori eyed the rose in her hand. "Where'd you get that?"

Jenny blushed, her pale skin turning a furious red. "Wally gave it to me." Kori beamed.

"Um, do you want to sit out here? I'll take the window," asked Richard. Apparently, he had a hard time being civil to her. Kori shook her head, shrugging at Jenny, and went back to her window. The chorus of "The Wheels on the Bus" ended, and Karen proposed a new idea.

"Truth or Dare!" she squealed. Everyone groaned. "You people never like my ideas!"

Everyone agreed grudgingly. Karen beamed. "I'll start. Roy! Truth or Dare!"

"Truth."

"Wimp," muttered Richard. Kori couldn't help but giggle.

"Is it true that...I need help, people!" Karen ordered. Roy laughed.

"Yes!"

"What?" asked Karen, confused. Roy smirked.

"I answered your question. My turn!" he said happily. His eye turned on Richard. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Who's the wimp now?" taunted Roy. Richard made a face. "Is it true that..."

"Roy, nothing dumb, please," pleaded Alan. Kori smiled gratefully at him.

"You like Kori?" Kori groaned and buried her head in her knees. Then she heard Richard.

"No, I don't. And I'd appreciate it if you'd all shut up about this, because it's not my fault we're stuck together," he said bluntly. Kori's heart sank, before she remembered _she_ didn't like _him_ either. _I shouldn't have to remind myself!_ she thought, beating herself up. Then she realized their whole group was quiet.

"Kori? It's over. You can look up now," said Karen. Kori looked up and forced a smile on her face.

"Oh, good. Whose turn?" she asked.

"Rachel. Truth or Dare?" asked Richard, completely ignoring her.

"Is there a third option?" whined Rachel, causing everyone to relax again. Kori was left to herself and her sudden misery. _If he had said yes, things would have been a lot worse,_ she reasoned.

"Truth or Dare, Kori," said Rachel. she was blushing, and Kori realized she had missed her confession or Dare. "Dare."

"I dare you to..." She took pity on Kori. "...to write your name with your tongue on the window." Kori made a face, but did as she asked. _These windows taste horrible._ She gagged when she was done, and everyone laughed. Taking out a water bottle from the backpack she carried on, she attempted to wash the taste from her mouth, and then picked a mint to suck on.

"It's your turn, Kori," Rachel reminded her.

"Oh yeah...um...Vic! Truth or Dare!"

"Dare!"

"Um..." Richard leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Dare him to eat tofu," he advised. Kori shivered, although the bus was pretty warm, but she did as he asked.

"I dare you to eat tofu!" Vic blanched.

"No! Anything but that!" he yelled dramatically. Kori laughed. Gar took out a lunchbox.

"Sorry, it's a little smushed," he said, taking out a bag of what looked like white goo. Vic nearly cried, but he took out a little piece, chewed for the longest amount of time, and swallowed.

"I guess...it's better than an old boot..." he admitted. Kori laughed again.

"Your turn!"

"Wally, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Vic grinned. "I dare you to run to the front of the bus and back without the bus driver catching you." Wally agreed. He got up and started running, and Kori gasped. He was _fast_. He lingered at the front of the bus for a millisecond and ran back. No one noticed.

"Wow," said Kole. Jenny congratulated him, and he blew her a kiss.

"Hey, Gregor buddy, Truth or Dare?"

And so it went on for a long time. Some secrets were spilled, and nearly everyone was humiliated at least once. It was a two hour drive to the resort, so it kept them busy for most of the time.

"Kori, Truth or Dare?" asked Karen.

"Truth," said Kori, wary of the dares Karen could think up.

"Is it true you felt absolutely nothing when Dick accidentally kissed you at the beginning of the year?" she asked. She seemed sincerely interested. Kori concentrated on Karen only and refused to look at Richard.

"Yes."

"Prove it!" cried Gar. Kori glared at him.

"I already answered the question. Now it's my turn."

Gar crossed his arms in front of his chest. "No one's going to play anymore unless you prove it." Kori looked around for help, but apparently, everyone, including Jenny, wanted her to kiss Richard. _Where is Kitten when you need her?_

"Come on, Kori, it can't be that bad. If Rich doesn't like you and you don't like him, nothing _bad_ will happen, will it?" Karen reasoned. Kori shook her head. Roy got tired of this.

"Dick!" he yelled. Richard looked up at him. "Kori," he said. She looked up as well. He grabbed them behind the head and pushed them together.

Their lips connected. No part of Kori's body was listening to her brain anymore. Again, Richard's arms made their way around her waist and tightened. Kori's hands fumbled around until they landed on his cheeks and pulled him closer. Their kiss got much deeper, and when they surfaced for air, Richard allowed Kori only one breath before pulling her under again. Finally, they broke apart, breathing hard. Everyone was staring at them, eyes wide. Kori suddenly remembered why they were kissing in the first place.

"See?" she panted, looking up at him. He fixed his sunglasses and held her gaze. "Nothing." No one bothered arguing with her.

"_We are reaching the ski resort. Please wait until the bus stops completely to get up,_" said Mrs. Hive through her megaphone. Kori looked out the window and gasped.

* * *

Richard had never felt so miserable. _So Kori won't talk to you. Big deal, you'll get over it!_ What if she didn't come, all because of Roy and him? He picked up the bag containing her dress and held it with his backpack. They had been allowed to bring one backpack to keep on the bus and one suitcase to put in the luggage bus. 

On arriving in the school, he noticed Kori wasn't there. He left his suitcase in the large bin set out in the foyer and noticed Wally. "Hey, Wally!" he called. The track star greeted him with a large grin. Richard glanced at the rose in his hand.

"Who's that for?" he asked. Wally waved it off.

"What, guys can't carry roses?" Richard rolled his eyes.

"Have you seen Kori?"

"No. And after how you and Roy talked about her yesterday, I don't think I will for three days. Plus, we've got break after that. Face it, dude, your girlfriend's not coming."

"That's not helping," growled Richard.

"Not my fault, blame Roy." _Been there, done that._

He sat down in homeroom, and Kori walked in not five seconds after. He sighed in relief. At least he hadn't chased her out of the trip.

"Uh, Kori?" he asked. She turned around and scowled at him.

"What?"

Richard picked up the bag. "You left this yesterday," he said, handing it to her.

"I don't want it," she answered, turning around and sitting in her seat.

"Why not?" asked Richard. _It would've looked good on you._

"What's the point? They've gotta let you in, no matter what you wear. I don't have to wear anything I don't want to," she replied. _She thinks Roy and I were talking about that dress?_

"Well, I'm not going to wear it, so keep it," said Richard, putting down the bag next to her. She took it and stood up.

"Might as well return it, I'm not going to use it." She was about to go and put it in her locker, when Xavier walked in the door. Immediately, Richard grabbed her around the waist, not exactly sure how this would protect her.

"Nice to see you two again," Xavier said smoothly. Richard felt Kori's body pressed against his, and tried to remember that he wasn't suppose to enjoy it. _Not that I am, just a reminder._. He held her tighter, hoping Xavier would get the clue and stop coming forward.

"Xavier," Richard spat in greeting.

"Don't you make the cutest couple," Xavier cooed. Kori's arms rested on top of his, probably unwilling to let him release her. Of course he wouldn't, what was she thinking?

"I thought I told you not to touch her," Richard growled. _Since when am I so overprotective?_

"And I'm not," said Xavier, taking a step closer. "All I said was hi."

Richard, who had been calculating Xavier's words and had been momentarily distracted by Kori willingly touching him, realized the _did_ look like a couple at the moment. He grabbed Kori roughly and shoved her behind him. "Well, don't," said Richard. Xavier smirked.

"Fine. Not like she's worth the trouble anyway," he said, shrugging and sitting down. Kori rested a hand on Richard's shoulder, and he turned around. She gave a tiny smile, but the bell rang. Richard grabbed her hand, but with considerably less force than before, and sat her down in a desk two away from Xavier. He sat down between them.

"The buses are waiting outside. Single file, everyone," droned Mrs. Hive. _What are we, first-graders? _thought Richard irritably. "Line up near your partner, that's who you're sitting with on the bus," added Mrs. Hive. _Great_.

Much to Richard's surprise, Xavier, like the other people who weren't going, stayed seated. One guy ordered him to get up.

"I would, but seeing as my nose is _broken_," he said, looking pointedly at Richard, "I can't go. Doctor says it could get worse." Richard heard Kori sighed in relief.

Kori took the window seat on the bus, and everyone filed in. All of Richard's friends managed to get on the same bus, thankfully. Roy looked over the top of the seat. "Hey Dick, Kori." Richard scooted to the edge of the seat, as far away from Kori as he could possibly get. He noticed Kori scoot away as well. Roy and Alan started talking to her, and Kori smiled up at Alan. _Hopefully people will start trying to get them together instead of messing with me, now._

Suddenly, Alan yelled, "You BIT me!" and the bus started moving. He heard Kori giggle, and turned to look at her. She had hugged her knees to her chest and leaned her whole body against the window. _I should be a photographer_, Richard thought, smirking, as he realized how ethereal the winter sun made her flawless, tanned skin look. Wally struck up a chorus of "The Wheels on the Bus go Round and Round" and everyone joined in except him and Kori. He saw her smile slightly.

Her friend, Jenny, called to her, and Richard realized he'd been staring. He turned away quickly. Kori scooted next to him and had to climb over him a little bit to see Jenny. He was painfully aware of her hand, which was resting on his knee. "Do you want to sit out here? I'll take the window," he offered, but his voice faltered a little bit. Kori shook her head and went back to the window.

The song ended and Karen suggested Truth or Dare, which everyone reluctantly agreed to. "Truth or Dare," Roy said to Richard.

"Truth." Richard knew what was coming if he picked Dare.

"Is it true that you like Kori?" asked Roy, grinning evilly. Richard heard Kori groan and saw her bury her head in her knees. He hated these games. they made you really think about things, and then you had to tell everyone.

"No, I don't. And I'd appreciate it if you'd all shut up about this, because it's not my fault we're stuck together," he lied. He honestly had no idea what to say, but considering their relationship, it seemed right. Kori still hadn't looked up, and the realization that he might have hurt her dawned on him. He fought the urge to take back what he'd said.

"Kori? It's over. You can look up now," said Karen. Kori looked up and smiled.

"Oh, good. Whose turn?" she asked. Richard relaxed. He hadn't hurt her. _Is that a good thing?_

Unsure of what to say to Kori, he ignored her. "Rachel. Truth or Dare?" asked Richard.

"Is there a third choice?"

Rachel picked Dare, and Richard told her to smile for thirty seconds. Gar said she should smile more often, and a slight pink appeared on her cheeks. The game went on, but Richard wasn't paying attention. No one picked on him again, they seemed to know he didn't want to be bothered. Kori looked really into it, laughing and talking with _his_ friends. His favorite part of the game became when Kori blushed. Her cheeks would turn slightly redder but her huge green eyes would sparkle. _Idiot. Your favorite part of the game is supposed to be part of the game!_

The only part of the game Richard actually talked was when Vic picked Dare, and Kori had a hard time finding one for him. Richard leaned into her ear and whispered, "Dare him to eat tofu." Not the most romantic sentence in the world, but she smirked to see Kori shiver. Kori did as he asked.

Then Karen asked that fateful question. "Is it true you felt absolutely nothing when Dick accidentally kissed you at the beginning of the year?" she asked. She seemed sincerely interested. Richard refused to look at Kori, but couldn't help but be interested.

"Yes."

"Prove it!" cried Gar. Kori glared at him.

"I already answered the question. Now it's my turn."

Gar crossed his arms in front of his chest. "No one's going to play anymore unless you prove it." Richard made a note to force feed Gar meat and have Vic beat him at videogames three hundred times before letting him off. In other words, torture.

"Come on, Kori, it can't be that bad. If Rich doesn't like you and you don't like him, nothing _bad_ will happen, will it?" Karen reasoned. Kori shook her head. Roy got tired of this.

"Dick!" he yelled. Richard looked up at him. "Kori," he said. She looked up as well. He grabbed them behind the head and pushed them together.

Their lips connected. Immediately, Richard felt as if he were dreaming. He closed his eyes, because everything looked like a blur. Wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her as tightly as he could, he deepened their kiss. After a few seconds, they came up for air, but Richard wasn't ready to let go just yet. _She's a much better kisser than Babs,_ he thought lazily. He pulled her into a kiss again. Finally, they broke apart, breathing hard. Everyone was staring at them, eyes wide.

"See?" Kori panted, looking up at him. Richard realized his sunglasses had nearly fallen off and fixed them, but he held her gaze. "Nothing." _Nothing? If she felt nothing, then one of us must be insane._ He kept that thought to himself.

"_We are reaching the ski resort. Please wait until the bus stops completely to get up,_" said Mrs. Hive through her megaphone. He heard Kori gasp.

* * *

Well...yeah...LOL hope the fluff was to your liking...and I hope it wasn't too rushed...I'm sorry, but I have neither the patience nor the stamina to write large chapters like this. I think the entire ski trip might be in normal POV, because I'm doing it by day (Day one, two, and three) and I'll get really tired. LOL I mean my hands'll hurt. Whatever. Anyway, the votes for Xavier are still going, cuz I didn't do much with him this chapter. 

Review please!


	16. Chapter 16: The Arrival

Okay instead of by days, I'll do it by half-days. Anyway, this chapter's kinda boring, but it explains their environment. I'm sorry if you're bored to tears...I was, writing this...just a warning. I promise the next chapter will be _much_ more interesting.

Okay, just in case it's a little unclear, Steven is Red Star. Yeah. Don't own TT.

* * *

It was beautiful. Snow (though fake) covered everything, making the world look clean and bright. The gigantic hills caught Kori's eyes first. She loved mountains, and the feeling of being so high in the air it felt like she was flying. These weren't mountains, but pretty close to it. Skiers and snowboarders dotted the hills, and the chairlift slightly frightened her. 

"Cabins are away from the actual resort building, because they have guests that need to stay there. You will report to the restaurant, located in the main building, for mealtimes. At this moment, please find your luggage and carry it to your cabin," Mrs. Hive instructed. Kori tried to see around the main building, but she couldn't. It looked like a huge log cabin, and she meant _huge_. Smoke was coming out of a chimney, and it looked warm and inviting. There was a sign just on top of the doorway that had a picture of two skis crossed and big, bold letters: "Welcome To Snowy Paradise Resort!"

Their luggage had been dumped unceremoniously on a thin sheet on the ground. Kori picked out her bright, floral-printed bag and giggled at the look on Richard's face. "You like it?" Richard shrugged and retrieved a plain black one.

"Cabin 429..." he muttered absentmindedly. The two rounded the main building, and Kori squealed with delight. The cabins looked like little gingerbread houses, and they were covered with fake snow. There were so many of them, Kori wondered if there was one for every person at Jump City High. _It would be so magical to live here_, Kori thought.

Theirs was in the middle of the grounds, but it was a pretty long trek. The snow made it hard to move. By the time they arrived, their sneakers and part of their jeans were soaked.

Kori opened the door and almost squealed in delight again. There were two beds, one near the only window and one next to a painting on an otherwise blank stretch of wall. At the foot of each bed was a nightstand. Towards the back was a door, presumably leading to a bathroom. There was also a closet just across from the bathroom. Both doors were perpendicular to the door Kori and Richard had just walked in through, as were the beds. Kori set her bag down and flounced on to the bed, laughing as she realized it was _very_ bouncy, but the ceiling was too low for her to actually stand up on the bed and jump.

"I think they want us to get organized," said Richard, and Kori agreed, deflating a bit. For the first time, she noticed how small it was, when Richard tried to push past her to get to the closet. _This could be difficult._

It was 9:45, and their tutorial started at ten. Kori opened up her suitcase and organized her clothes, hanging some in the closet and tossing others back in. Richard stood patiently, waiting for her to finish.

Slipping on snowboots, the pair began the long journey back to the main lodge. They met up with Jenny, Rachel, Gar, and Vic on the way. Kori immediately separated herself from Richard to join her friend.

"Hey!" she said brightly, glad to finally have someone to talk to. In this she was mistaken. Jenny greeted her with a nod and went back to talking to Rachel. Kori sighed. It seemed as if _all_ of her friends had started to leave her.

"Hey, Kori, how's it going?" asked Gar, approaching her. Kori smiled gratefully at him, the sulpher-like liquid incident forgotten.

"Great! How about you?" she asked. Gar looked somewhat downtrodden. With a jolt, Kori remembered Terra's words from the day before.

"Terra kinda dumped me," he admitted sadly. Kori patted him on the shoulder.

"You deserve someone much better, Gar. Believe me, I've been friends with Terra forever and she's basically a mini-Kitten." Gar made a face, and Kori laughed. "Unless, of course, you were looking for someone to smash a plate of casserole on to...?" Gar shook his head, but grinned a little.

"You ever ski before?" he asked her. Kori shook her head.

"But it can't be _that _bad, can it?"

Kori was full of jinxes today.

First, they went to get skis. Those they carried over to the tutorial area, which was sectioned off at the base of one of the hills. Everyone else was already there.

"Alright, guys, my name is Mr. Redd, and I'll be your skiing instructor," said the rather muscled man in the tutorial area after they had gotten their skis. Kori gasped. "Actually, my cousin Xavier goes to your school. Any of you know him?" All eyes turned to Kori, who suddenly became very interested in a dead leaf lying on the ground. Mr. Redd gazed at her a minute, but then started talking again. "First of all, you need to know how to put on your skis without falling over. Put them both on the ground, like this."

He instructed them through everything, and by the end of the one-and-a-half-hour session, Richard was skiing like a pro. Kori, however, was far too nervous to listen to anything Mr. Redd said. The instructor waved them towards the main building for lunch, but, as Kori started to go, he held her aside. She stared at him fearfully.

"Hey, you look like a deer in headlights. I don't bite," he chuckled. Kori still did not relax. "Steven Redd. You are?"

"K-kori And-ders," she stuttered. Steven's eyes narrowed.

"Xavier talked about you a lot...wait a second, weren't you the girl he nearly..." Kori wriggled her arm free of his grasp and started to walk away. "Hey! You know, I'm not like him..."

Kori stopped, but stayed alert. "I'm sorry. I just have a hard time trusting anyone now," she lied. _Not anyone, just anyone that's friends with Xavier._

"I guess I would, too. I mean--" Richard suddenly appeared beside her, a menacing expression on his face. Yet, he greeted Steven courteously.

"Richard Grayson. Nice to meet you." Steven nodded, but Kori realized he knew Richard as the guy who punched his cousin's nose to kingdom come. Richard turned to Kori. "Are you coming? Lunch starts...started...five minutes ago." Kori nodded and waved goodbye to Steven.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Richard started to yell at her. "What do you think you're doing? He's _related _to Xavier. Are you insane?"

"He seemed nice enough!" said Kori defiantly.

"You'll never learn! You need to stop trusting people so much! What if I'm not there next time?" he scolded. Kori bit her lip. Richard sighed. "Look, all I'm saying is I think you should just avoid people like him, alright?" Kori didn't answer. Richard shook his head and walked away.

"Hey you guys, what took you so long?" asked Karen when they walked into the restaurant. Kori forced a smile and shrugged. Roy nudged Alan and said something, leaving Kori in no doubt what Roy thought they had been doing.

The huge group found a table for twelve to sit in. Kori sat next to Karen and Collette, uneasily remembering the last time they had all sat together.

"Hi! I haven't been able to talk to you much. What's up, Kori?" asked Collette.

"Nothing much. I haven't seen a lot of you around school."

"I just moved here not too long ago. Gregor and I are family friends," she answered giving Gregor, sitting next to her, a fond smile. "How about you?"

And so their conversation progressed, occasionally adding at least everyone once except Richard. Kori already felt like she belonged here, while Terra and Kitten had always tried to make her feel insignificant. These friends would do anything for each other, and it must have been nice to know you had seven people at your back when you needed it.

The only problem, of course, was Richard. He hated her. Everyone could see that. At the slight chance that he bothered looking at her, he was glaring and yelling. It hurt. A lot. Karen was right. They were going to tear each other to pieces.

* * *

_Well, at least Kori's happy with the place, _Richard thought, amused. "Welcome To Snowy Paradise Resort!" read the sign above the main building._ Kind of a corny name, but okay_. 

Kori pulled out a bag so bright and flowery it hurt Richard's eyes. She giggled. "You like it?" He rolled his eyes, but as she couldn't see it, he shrugged as well, and found his black one. _Girls_.

"Cabin 429," he muttered. Rounding the main lodge, he covered his ears as Kori squealed. _Cabins. Sooo exciting._

He should have changed his shoes before he got off the bus. His sneakers where completely soaked, as well as the bottom of his jeans. When they opened the door, however, Richard prepared to cover his ears again as Kori looked ready to squeal. She dropped her suitcase and jumped on to the bed. He smiled a little at her behavior. It's not something he would have expected.

Quickly, before she noticed, he wiped the smile off his face. "I think they want us to get organized," he grunted. Kori looked a little put out at his suggestion, but she opened her suitcase. Richard's clothes were already organized into outfits and hung up, so he was done in all of thirty seconds. _This is so cramped!_ he thought angrily, trying to push past Kori to get to the closet. _NOTHING like Wayne Manor..._ Call him a spoiled rich kid, but he was _not_ happy with the arrangements. Partly because...

"No," Kori muttered, tossing a pair of jeans back in. She took out another and her face brightened considerably. "Perfect!" Richard shook his head, and a bag by her feet caught his eye. So she _hadn't_ left it in her locker...

At nine fifty, Kori reluctantly agreed to set out for the main building, though she wasn't totally finished. Wearing snowboots this time, they met up with Vic, Gar, Rachel, and Jenny. Kori went off to talk to her friend, leaving Richard with Vic and Gar.

"So...how's it going?" Vic asked him. Richard shrugged. "It isn't awkward, is it? I mean, after the bus..." Vic said, looking like he had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"She forgot," said Richard bluntly. Not that he'd know, but Kori didn't act any different, and didn't notice that he was a whole lot quieter than he usually was. Vic nodded, but Richard knew he couldn't fully understand the predicament.

"Well, that makes things a lot easier, doesn't it?" he asked. Richard shrugged, watching Gar warily as he got bored with the conversation and went to talk to Kori. _I'm not jealous... _Kori laughed at something Gar said. _I am not jealous..._

"Dick, you okay? You're kinda out of it," said Vic, waving his hand in front of Richard's face.

"Can you blame me?" asked Richard harshly. Vic saw what he was looking at.

"Dick, I'm gonna tell you once and only once. Pull yourself together, man. Make decisions. It'll help. Seriously." Richard didn't answer.

"Alright, guys, my name is Mr. Redd, and I'll be your skiing instructor," said a redheaded man wearing ski giggles in tutorial area. Richard's eyes widened. "Actually, my cousin Xavier goes to your school. Any of you know him?" Richard glanced at Kori, who was staring intensely at the ground. Mr. Redd gazed at her a minute, enough time for Richard to clench his fists, but then started talking again. "First of all, you need to know how to put on your skis without falling over. Put them both on the ground, like this."

Richard, who had been skiing before, was bored before half the lesson was over. He kept his eye on Kori, who didn't listen to a thing Mr. Redd was trying to teach and ended up hoping he wouldn't notice she needed more help. She was a nervous wreck.

"RICHIE-POO! WATCH OUT!" screamed a horribly familiar voice. Kitten came skiing into him, and he moved at the last second. He watched, far more amused than he should have been, as she went careening into a pile of snow. She surfaced, spitting out the white stuff. Cautiously, she made her way back to Richard, who was trying not to laugh.

"Oh my god! I almost crashed into you! Are you okay?" she asked. Richard frowned but nodded. "That is so weird! Isn't it weird that it was _you_ I crashed into? I mean, almost the entire eleventh grade is here, and I crashed into _you. _Don't you think that we were meant to be?"

Richard let out a bark of laughter. "Kitten, the day we're meant to be, pigs'll fly." _Wow. The lengths people will go these days..._

"But Richie-"

"Shut up!" _Didn't I _just_ "break up" with her?_

Kitten kept trying to talk to him, so after a few minutes, he was in a _very_ bad mood. And it wasn't helped by the fact that Kori was actually _talking_ to Xavier's cousin at the end of the lesson. Alone. With no one nearby. He skied over, ready to threaten the guy if need be.

"Richard Grayson. Nice to meet you," he greeted. The guy nodded. Richard turned to Kori. "Are you coming? Lunch starts...started...five minutes ago." Kori nodded and waved goodbye to the instructor.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Richard started to yell at her. "What do you think you're doing? He's _related _to Xavier. Are you insane?"

"He seemed nice enough!" said Kori defiantly.

"You'll never learn! You need to stop trusting people so much! What if I'm not there next time?" he scolded. Kori bit her lip. Richard sighed. "Look, all I'm saying is I think you should just avoid people like him, alright?" Kori didn't answer. Richard shook his head and walked away. _Why do I care so much? Am I just nice like that? No one else bothers..._

"Hey you guys, what took you so long?" asked Karen when they walked into the restaurant. Richard shrugged. He sat down at the table and waited for the waiters to come, just thinking. He didn't notice a pitiful-looking Gar and a rather happy Rachel sit on either side of him.

_Making a decision? Not now. What if it's the wrong one? _Richard glanced over at Kori, talking animatedly with Collette. She caught his eye for a moment and he glared before looking away. _Maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do..._

Ever since the night of the party, he'd been indecisive. Causing Kori pain used to almost be enjoyable to him. _Something happened. What? Suddenly, she just isn't so Babs-ish anymore. She's just...Kori. _Again, without realizing it, he'd been staring. She caught him again, and he answered with a harsh "What?" She seemed hurt, and it hurt him as well.

"May I take your orders?" asked a waiter in the front. Richard didn't order anything. He wasn't that hungry anymore.

* * *

Again I say, I apologize if I bored you to tears. I promise the next chapter will be better. And it'll be up in less time.

Review please!


	17. Chapter 17: The First Night

Cool! I got over 100 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks!

Disclaimer: don't own TT

* * *

Tutorial over, Kori and Richard headed up to the chairlift. Kori excitedly started skiing towards it, but Richard lagged behind. Kori smirked. "You're not afraid of a ski lift, are you, Richard?" He scowled. 

"No," he retorted. Kori rolled her eyes as he made his way to the chairlift faster.

"Good. Otherwise you won't be _any_ fun on this ski trip," she said, following him. She saw his scowl grow more pronounced. Kori laughed as they fell into a bench, their skis and poles out of control for a second. The chairlift moved smoothly, taking them higher and higher. Kori leaned out, looking down at the skiers on the ground, but Richard grabbed her shoulder.

"You'll fall out," he scolded. She rolled her eyes again. _So overprotective..._

"No, I won't. I'm not three years old, Richard. I know what's dangerous and what's not." Richard leaned back, letting go of her. His face looked slightly red, but that might have been from the wind.

The ride took longer than she thought it would. Relaxed, she hadn't prepared for the sudden arrival. Her skis touched down, but she slipped and fell, ducking to avoid the chair coming at her head. Richard laughed unkindly, watching her attempt to get up. She glared. "You could try to help." He shrugged.

"But this is much more fun." Kori stood up and was immediately knocked over by a bench. "Kori!" She heard Richard's alarmed voice, but her face was buried in snow. She raised her head a little and coughed the stuff out of her mouth. Where her forehead had been, the snow had a slight red tinge. Kori lifted her hand to her forehead and, pulling it away, she saw that a little bit of her middle finger had blood on it. That was where the chair had hit her. Richard grabbed her arm and pulled her out. He stood her up and kept an arm around her waist to steady her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. _One minute he's laughing at me and the next he's worried about me? What is it with this guy?_ She nodded, though her head hurt slightly when she did so. Richard brushed a strand of hair away from her face to see her cut. "It's alright," he concluded. Kori huffed and pulled away from him.

"Easy for you to say."

Richard didn't answer, but readied himself at the slope and started to ski down, zigzagging perfectly. Kori watched in awe, and then realized it was her turn. Suddenly, the hill looked a lot bigger. _I should have been paying attention_, she silently cursed. Taking a deep breath, she pushed off.

Almost at once, she fell. Actually, she skidded down on her backside nearly five times farther than she had made it with skis. When she stopped, grumbling and wet, she got up to try again, with the same result. Five minutes and forty-three seconds later, when she got to the bottom of the hill, her entire back was sore and Richard was doubled over with laughter. She could see other people on the slope laughing at her as well, and her face burned with embarrassment. Taking off her skis and picking them up, she walked past Richard.

"I'm going back to the tutorial." Richard stopped laughing in a heartbeat.

"No."

"Yes! How else am I going to learn?" she said, not even turning to look at him. He grabbed her arm. _Stop touching me!_

"I'll teach you." Kori remembered back to the party, where Richard had been surprisingly patient with her. Sighing resignedly, she nodded.

This time was no different. Richard was a very good teacher, she had no doubt about that. She learned much quicker, more eager to ski than she had been to waltz. Richard actually seemed impressed. She had learned how to ski in less time than her first trip down the slope had taken.

"Nice job," said Richard, rather reluctantly. Kori, loving the feeling of learning something new, hugged him. He staggered back a little bit, and a choked sound made its way out of his throat, but she didn't notice.

"Thank you!" Laughing, she started back to the chairlift. Their ride up was silent, as Richard seemed to be at a loss for words. Kori gave up trying to make conversation and just sat happily, eagerly awaiting her second attempt at the slope.

This time, Richard waited for her. "Remember, you have to keep your skis parallel," he instructed. Kori nodded. She pushed off again...

...and she fell.

Distraught, she turned back to Richard, who pulled her up again. "Am I doing something wrong? Or do I just freeze up...no pun intended...at the slope?" Richard shook his head, at a loss.

"You were amazing down there, I don't get it..." Kori's eyes widened. Had Richard Grayson just paid her a real compliment without having to force it out? _Amazing_, she thought, giggling.

"I suppose I could try again," she said. Richard nodded, and she pushed off and fell again. Determined to get it right, she tried again and again. Richard had long since left to ski on his own after she gave up. He hadn't wanted to go, but she had forced him, saying no matter how much she hated him, she wasn't taking the fun out of this trip for him.

Four o'clock rolled around, and Kori, wet and discouraged, trudged back to the main building to return her skis for the day. There, she met up with Richard and they reported to the foyer of the building together.

"Hey Kori!" greeted Jenny. "We've got two hours to talk to friends. Can you believe it?" Before Kori could say anything, though, Rachel appeared and greeted her as well. "Let's go over there, I see Wally," Jenny told Rachel, and the two left her. Kori stared, open-mouthed, at the spot where they had just been standing. Did she even exist anymore? Or had Jenny completely wiped her out of her world?

Fifteen minutes later, she concluded that apparently, she _had_ no friends. No one seemed to want to talk to her, and she didn't dare approach Richard's group or he would probably know her predicament. For some reason, she didn't want him to know. Thinking no one would miss her, she slipped outside.

The sky was still a bright blue, but a chilly air had set in. Kori shivered slightly. She squinted, watching a figure that was heading toward her from the ski slopes. It had familiar red hair...

Steven! She stopped, unsure if she should talk to him or go back. He noticed her as well, and jogged to meet her. _No point in leaving now_.

"Hi, Kori," he said, smiling warmly. Her mouth felt dry and her heart started to beat faster. How was she always alone with this guy?

"Hey, Steven. What's up?" she managed to get out normally. Steven shrugged.

"Just skiing. I haven't been able to since morning, what with tutorials. Yours is a big school." Kori nodded.

"A lot of people didn't come." There was a pause.

"Xavier being one of them?" _I wish he didn't keep bringing that up. _

"Well..."

"Sorry. Anyway, how'd you like your first day skiing?" Kori shrugged.

"I can't ski." Steven grinned.

"Come on, Kori, everyone can ski! I'll teach you," he said. Kori remembered Richard's words. _Oh, and that turned out wonderful._ "Unless...you have somewhere else to be?" Kori glanced back at the main building and shook her head. Steven smiled and handed her a pair of extra poles and skis, fitting them expertly. They tried it in the tutorial area, but Kori had already mastered it with Richard. He took her up the chairlift and on to the top of the hill.

"Promise you won't laugh?" she asked him. Steven grinned again.

"With the way you just skied down there? I won't have anything to laugh about," he said. Kori smiled back and pushed off.

The wind whipped her hair back, like a fiery cape as she skied straight down. She didn't bother tried to zigzag. _Baby steps,_ she told herself. Miraculously, she made it all the way down, Steven right behind her.

"And you said you couldn't ski," he teased. Kori couldn't stop beaming.

"I guess my skis were different or something..." Steven patted her on the back in a congratulatory manner.

"Now are you ready to zigzag down?" he asked. Kori started to nod, and realized it was getting dark. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Steven, but I have to go...dinner and all. Thank you so much!" she said, hugging him quickly. He smiled.

"No, thank you. Don't have a lot of people to talk to out here, you know? See me anytime if you need help, Kori," he said, waving good bye. She handed him the skis and poles and left.

Making her way back to her cabin to freshen up before dinner, she saw other people thinking along the same lines. She sighed, relieved. _At least no one noticed I was gone. I would have been in a lot of trouble..._

She stepped into her cabins bathroom and washed her face, but heard the door slam shut. She peeked around the door, but it was only Richard. "Where were you?" he asked accusingly. "We were all worried." Kori looked away, ashamed, but did not answer him. "Well?"

"I was...learning to ski," she mumbled. Richard stopped, and Kori knew he was probably sending a death glare her way.

"_What_?" His voice sounded so harsh and angry, Kori flinched.

"I...I was..."

"With that instructor guy?" Kori swallowed and nodded. Richard said nothing for so long Kori looked up to see if he was still there. He looked so disappointed in her, it hurt. "We're going to be late for dinner," he growled. Kori ripped out of the cabin, too afraid to wait for him. He had looked ready to kill...not her, but Steven. _But Steven never did anything to me!_

"Kori! You're okay! Geez, girl, we thought you were dead or something. Come on over here," called Karen. Kori felt a pang of guilt. Richard had said they had been worried about her. She hadn't meant to cause her friends any trouble. By that she meant: She hadn't meant to cause anyone but Rachel, Jenny, and Roy any trouble. _They _obviously didn't care what happened to her.

Kori placed herself as far from the three said people as possible. Jenny stared at her curiously, but she avoided it. "So, where's Dick? He went looking for you," asked Vic. Kori felt another pang of guilt.

"I think he's coming...just went to wash up at the cabin..." she said, not even trying to force a smile. She felt horrible. Vic seemed to notice his statement had caused her discomfort.

"Hey, no big deal. It's just that I've never seen him so worried about anyone before. He was flying off the handle. Not that you should take that personally, I'm just saying that think he-" He was cut off when Karen slapped a hand over his mouth embarrassedly.

"Sorry, Kori, he's not the best person to go to sometimes. Hey Collette, weren't you going to tell Kori about that cool thing you could do with a crystal?" Collette nodded, smiling warmly at Kori, who continued to beat herself up for remaining as glum and desolate as ever.

"What, no welcome party?" asked a voice. Kori turned around to see Richard, smirking slightly.

"Yo Rich, you didn't get lost out there, did you? Heard there're wolves in the woods right next to here," said Vic. Kori's eyes widened considerably.

"Wolves?" she squeaked. Vic nodded mysteriously, apparently not catching Karen's warning glance.

"Yep. Purple polka-dotted wolves, that go around at night sticking parking tickets on the windshields of police cars. They think it's funny. Don't ask me why," said Vic indifferently. Kori felt a small smile creep on to her face. "Yeah, I see it! Karen, I made her smile! You see it? It's getting bigger!" he said, pointing at her mouth. She laughed.

"Stop it!" Karen hugged her.

"Hey, it's okay. Dick doesn't blame you, does he?" Karen glared at Richard, but his smirk dissolved.

"Yeah, I do. She wasn't supposed to be out on the slopes. Way to break the rules, Anders. You feel rebellious now? Tired of being a goody-goody?" he snarled. Kori's happiness disappeared as well.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Karen slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't be, Kori. Dick's just being a jerk, now. It's what he does best. Come on, dinner's waiting!"

Dinner was a very loud affair, what with all but three people trying to get Kori's mind off her own guilt. Gar tried telling jokes, Karen just struck up a conversation. Kole had extreme expertise in the scientifical area, and that actually kept Kori amazed for a little while. Vic would keep challenging her to arm wrestles (and to his shock, she kept winning) and Alan offered a warm smile when needed. Roy and Gregor...weren't that much of a help, but Wally joined Gar and kept a fast stream of jokes coming. Jenny and Rachel, however, kept talking about their own Gothic topics. So much for best friends.

These things did keep Kori's spirit up, until she happened to look at Richard, anyway. She took one glance at his cold, disappointed look and her spirits plummeted, much to the frustration of everyone else. But they never gave up, and Kori had to admire them.

After dinner was "Fun and Games," whatever that meant. "Students, listen up! Tonight, we have a Scavenger hunt laid out for you..." Everyone groaned. No one actually wanted to do the scavenger hunting, so the teachers got sick of it. "Just go talk amongst yourselves again."

Kori glanced around, wondering if she could break away to go and talk to Steven again, but then noticed Richard's gaze. He didn't look away when she caught him, but jutted his chin out slightly. The meaning was clear. He was going to make sure she didn't go anywhere again.

Sighing, she pretended to be interested in the conversation Karen and Kole were having. Rachel came over, and, finding Kori, twisted her mouth into a smile. "Hey." Kori gave a curt nod. "Your friend hasn't left me alone for two seconds since the last time she talked to you. I just left her with Wally." Kori said nothing, unwilling to defend Jenny, but not wanting to hear her friend be insulted.

Rachel and Kori just did not seem to mix.

Rachel stood in silence with her for a while. Kori had the impression that she liked the quiet..._and yet she likes Gar at the same time_.

Richard approached her. "You bored?" he asked. Kori nodded. Richard held out his hand. "You want to go back to the cabin?" Kori nodded again, but made no move to accept his offered hand. _I do not need an escort!_ Richard grabbed her hand anyway and pulled her outside. The night air was crisp and cool, ruffling Kori's hair around much more than she would have liked. Richard gazed at her, and she shivered, but she wasn't sure what from.

"I guess no one trusts me to go out by myself anymore," she said, but only to break the silence.

"No," Richard said, shaking his head. "_I_ just don't trust you anymore." Kori stared down at her feet and Richard pulled her along again, but a lot more gently. They didn't even notice the snow this time as they walked along silently.

"You wanna take a shower first?" asked Richard. Kori nodded. Richard smirked. "Too bad." Kori stared incredulously at him.

"Why'd you ask me?" she inquired angrily. Richard shrugged. "Well, I'm going, whether you like it or not!"

"I don't like it."

"_Too bad_," she mocked.

"For you," he answered. Kori thought of the most impulsive, forward, most-likely-she-would-regret-this-later action she could think of and kissed him. Hard. To say Richard was surprised would be a vast understatement. She let it linger for a little bit, and to her surprise found him kissing back. She pulled away and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Please?"

Richard staggered back, much like he had when she'd hugged him on the slope today. "Go ahead," he choked out. Kori smiled sweetly and grabbed her towel and shampoo. Emerging ten minutes later, she found Richard on the bed, looking miserable.

"Your turn," she said. He rushed in without looking at her. Kori smiled. It disappeared with a crack of thunder.

Thunder? A storm? In December? Kori looked outside and saw that rain had indeed started to fall. Sure, it was warm, but a storm? She "eep"ed as thunder crashed again.

"Something wrong?" asked Richard, coming out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. _A towel. _Kori looked away.

"No."

When she looked back, Richard had on a pair of red drawstring pants, but no shirt. She had to avert her eyes again from his _incredibly_ toned chest, but she was having some difficulties.

Richard took the bed away from the window, and Kori uneasily laid down right next to the thunder and lightning. "It's kinda late for a thunderstorm, isn't it?" asked Richard, yawning. Kori nodded. "G'night, Anders."

"G-good night." More thunder. Kori squeaked again. _Richard must be really worn out to be able to sleep through this. _"Richard?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared." Richard opened his eyes and stared at her, and for the first time she noticed the absence of his sunglasses. His eyes were a wonderful deep blue, not like...

"You're scared," he repeated. Kori nodded and jumped as lightning flashed outside. Richard sighed and got off the bed. "Do you want to switch?" Kori looked down and shook her head. "Kori, wait..." She looked back up at him, pleading.

"Please, Richard? I don't like storms at all," she begged. Richard sighed again.

"One night. And one night only. And don't tell any of the guys," he said. Kori would've smiled, but more thunder rolled outside. It was much louder. She shrieked and jumped into Richard's waiting embrace.

"D-don't let g-go, p-please?" she stuttered.

"I won't, Kori," he promised. Maybe he was just sleepy, but he sounded sincere. He laid Kori down in the twin-sized bed and slept beside her, his back facing the window. Kori locked her arms around his neck and snuggled closer to him, and felt his muscled arm circle her waist. For once, she felt completely protected.

"When I was little, my mother made a fort out of pillows, and she would take me there when there was a thunderstorm. There was a loose floorboard there, and it would always rock me to sleep," she whispered dreamily.

"...My mother's dead." Kori stared up at him in horror. Of course, she knew that, seeing as he was the _adopted_ son of Bruce Wayne, but she had toyed with the notion that his mother was still alive and couldn't support him or something.

"I'm sorry."

"Freak accident...in the circus...cut the strings on the trapeze...my dad died, too," he murmured, half asleep. Kori couldn't help it. Tears came to her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Richard..." she whispered, tracing a finger around his eye. He frowned for a second.

"What're you doing?" Kori stopped. "No. It feels nice."

Kori waited a moment before asking. "Richard, who was Babs?" Richard frowned again.

"Ex-girlfriend...bitch..." Kori started at his language. _You've just about described Babs._ Rachel said Kori had seemed like Babs. Is that what Richard thought of her? Is that why he hated her?

"I think I'm gonna...eep!" she said, trying to get up and then cowering in his embrace as thunder struck yet again. Richard hugged her tighter.

"Night, Kori."

"Good...good night, Richard." Now fully awake, she realized _exactly_ what was going on. _How am I going to sleep now?_ she thought miserably, trying not to stare at his bare torso. _I'll never be able to!_

Funnily enough, she did.

* * *

Tutorial over, Kori and Richard headed up to the chairlift. Kori excitedly started skiing towards it, but Richard lagged behind. Kori smirked. "You're not afraid of a ski lift, are you, Richard?" He scowled. 

"No," he retorted. Kori rolled her eyes as he made his way to the chairlift faster, to prove his "bravery."

"Good. Otherwise you won't be _any_ fun on this ski trip," she said, following him. His scowl grow more pronounced. He heard Kori laugh as they fell into a bench, their skis and poles out of control for a second, and relaxed. The chairlift moved smoothly, taking them higher and higher. Kori leaned out, looking down at the skiers on the ground, but Richard grabbed her shoulder.

"You'll fall out," he scolded.

"No, I won't. I'm not three years old, Richard. I know what's dangerous and what's not." Richard leaned back, letting go of her. _Isn't it supposed to be a good thing if she falls out? I'm supposed to be happy about that, right?_

The ride took a long time. Kori obviously hadn't been expecting the arrival. Her skis touched down, but she slipped and fell, ducking to avoid the chair coming at her head. Richard, who had descended smoothly, laughed unkindly, watching her attempt to get up. She glared. "You could try to help." He shrugged.

"But this is much more fun." Kori stood up and was immediately knocked over by a bench. "Kori!" Richard called, alarmed. Kori raised her head a little and coughed the snow out of her mouth. Her forehead was cut, Richard saw. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out, standing her up and keeping an arm around her waist to steady her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded, wincing. Richard brushed a strand of hair away from her face to see her cut. "It's alright," he concluded. Kori huffed and pulled away from him.

"Easy for you to say."

Richard didn't answer, but readied himself at the slope and started to ski down, zigzagging perfectly._ Be mad at me. See if I care._

He turned at the bottom of the slope to see Kori attempt to ski down. He saw her skiing down on her back, and tried not to laugh. She got up and tried again, only to fall. Richard started to laugh; he couldn't help it. About twenty falls later, when she got to the bottom of the hill, Richard was doubled over with laughter. Other people on the slope were laughing at her as well. Taking off her skis and picking them up, she walked past Richard, who was gasping for breath.

"I'm going back to the tutorial." Richard sobered instantly.

"No."

"Yes! How else am I going to learn?" she said, not even turning to look at him. He grabbed her arm. _Steven again? Over my dead body._

"I'll teach you." Kori agreed, somewhat reluctantly.

This time was no different. Kori was a quick learner, Richard had no doubt about that. He was extremely impressed.

"Nice job," said Richard, rather reluctantly. Giving compliments to Kori was going to take some getting used to. Kori hugged him. He staggered back a little bit, and a choked sound made its way out of his throat, but she didn't notice.

"Thank you!" Laughing, she started back to the chairlift. Their ride up was silent, as Richard seemed to be at a loss for words. _What is it with her? SHE HUGGED ME!_

However, Richard waited for her at the top of the slope. "Remember, you have to keep your skis parallel," he instructed. Kori nodded. She pushed off again...

...and she fell.

Richard's brow furrowed in confusion as he pulled her up again. "Am I doing something wrong? Or do I just freeze up...no pun intended...at the slope?" she asked. Richard shook his head, at a loss.

"You were amazing down there, I don't get it..." _Amazing. Way to go, Grayson, you complimented her _without _having to swallow your pride._

"I suppose I could try again," she said. Richard nodded, and she pushed off and fell again. Determined to get it right, she tried again and again, a fact that Richard admired greatly, no matter how much he wasn't supposed to.

"You go. I don't want to take the fun out of this trip for you, no matter how much I hate you," she said, as he pulled her up for the fifteenth time.

"But-"

"Go!" So Richard went.

He kept an eye on her the whole time, but she never made it past a few feet. Frustrated with himself, he tried to go back and help her, but she brushed him away. As four o'clock came around, Kori looked as hopeless as Richard felt, but neither acknowledged it. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he couldn't really picture any of them coming out of his mouth. So he stayed silent.

They had two hours to talk to their friends, and Richard and Kori separated. "Yo Rich, how was it?" asked Vic, standing in a corner by Karen, Gar, Alan, Wally, Collette, Gregor, and Roy. Richard walked over.

"Okay, I guess. You have fun?" Vic nodded enthusiastically, but Gar shrugged. Vic leaned in to Richard's ear.

"We saw a lot of Terra on our hill. Little guy wasn't so happy about that." Richard nodded in understanding. As the conversation progressed, Richard noticed something was off. Everybody was here, so where was Kori?

"Have you guys seen Kori around?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"She's _your _skiing buddy, dude. We don't keep tabs on her," said Wally. Richard frowned.

"But she's not here. Do you see her?" Everyone looked around for the telltale bright red hair, but it wasn't there. Karen went in to check the bathrooms, but came out alone. Gar and Vic searched the restaurant, but she wasn't there either. The rest fanned out into the crowd, but Kori was nowhere to be found.

"Dick...you think she's with one of the teachers or something?" asked Roy. Richard, already worked up, shook his head before he said something stupid. "But she's not here, so where could she be? Unless she was kidnapped or something..." Richard rounded on him.

"She was_ not _kidnapped, do you understand? She's perfectly find, but probably lost somewhere. If we look hard enough, we'll find her," he hissed.

"But-"

"Just keep looking!" he snarled. Roy backed away.

"Okay, dude, just calm down. Not a big deal. It's just Kori_." IT IS NOT JUST KORI! IT IS KORI, AND WE HAVE TO FIND HER!!!! What if she's hurt, or worse? I should have stayed with her..._ Roy put his mind into overdrive, and Richard started to imagine the horrible possibilities.

"I'm going back to the cabin," he told everyone as dinner was about to start. "Maybe she'll be there."

He trooped over and slammed the door shut behind him. Kori poked her face out of the bathroom. _Kori!_ Richard swayed on the spot, his relief making him realize how worn out he was. "Where were you?" he asked accusingly. "We were all worried." Kori looked away, but did not answer him. "Well?"

"I was...learning to ski," she mumbled. Richard's breath caught.

"_What_?" His voice sounded so harsh and angry, even he was surprised.

"I...I was..."

"With that instructor guy?" Kori nodded. Richard said nothing for a long time. Kori looked up to see if he was still there. He made no move to hide his disappointment. "We're going to be late for dinner," he growled. Kori ripped out of the cabin. _Why? Why does she willingly put herself in the face of danger? Why do I care so much? She's going to get herself hurt, and I'm going to blame myself. It'll be all my fault. Can't she understand that?_

Richard walked over to the restaurant, still feeling worn out. He hoped Roy had forgiven him for losing control like that. But it was Kori, didn't he understand? Well, not that Richard did, but...

"What, no welcoming party?" Richard asked, forcing a smirk on to his face. Vic greeted him jovially.

"Yo Rich, you didn't get lost out there, did you? Heard there're wolves in the woods right next to here," said Vic. Kori's eyes widened considerably.

"Wolves?" she squeaked. Vic nodded mysteriously, apparently not catching Karen's warning glance.

"Yep. Purple polka-dotted wolves, that go around at night sticking parking tickets on the windshields of police cars. They think it's funny. Don't ask me why," said Vic indifferently. Kori smiled a little bit. "Yeah, I see it! Karen, I made her smile! You see it? It's getting bigger!" he said, pointing at her mouth. Kori laughed.

"Stop it!" Karen hugged her.

"Hey, it's okay. Dick doesn't blame you, does he?" Karen glared at Richard, who stopped smirking immediately.

"Yeah, I do. She wasn't supposed to be out on the slopes. Way to break the rules, Anders. You feel rebellious now? Tired of being a goody-goody?" he snarled. _If Kori wants to learn the hard way, then I'll go right ahead and teach it to her._

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Karen slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't be, Kori. Dick's just being a jerk, now. It's what he does best. Come on, dinner's waiting!" _What I do best?_

During dinner, Richard sent as many dirty glances Kori's way as he could, but he felt worse and worse each time, as she got more hurt. _No. It's about time I stopped feeling bad for her. She has to be the most stupid, undisciplined, naïve girl I have ever met,_ he thought, steeling himself against her sadness. Needless to say, it didn't work. She looked close to tears by the end.

After dinner was "Fun and Games," whatever that meant. "Students, listen up! Tonight, we have a Scavenger hunt laid out for you..." Everyone groaned. No one actually wanted to do the scavenger hunting, so the teachers got sick of it. "Just go talk amongst yourselves again."

Richard kept an eye on Kori, and saw her look around. She caught his eye and looked away, disappointed. _If I hadn't been watching, she would have gone to him...again...at night..._

"Yo, Dick, you paying attention?" asked Vic. Richard sighed.

"Sorry. I'm really tired, I guess. I'll get Kori and we're gonna head back to the cabin," he said. Vic snickered a little bit, but didn't answer.

Richard approached her. "You bored?" he asked. Kori nodded. Richard held out his hand. "You want to go back to the cabin?" Kori nodded again, but didn't move. Richard grabbed her hand anyway and pulled her outside. The night air made her hair fly out behind her, and she patted it down, her face twisted up in annoyance. Richard gazed at her, feeling horrible. He shouldn't have been mad...right?

"I guess no one trusts me to go out by myself anymore," she said softly.

"No," Richard said, shaking his head. "_I_ just don't trust you anymore." Kori stared down at her feet and Richard pulled her along again, tried to be more gentle. They didn't even notice the snow this time as they walked along silently.

"You wanna take a shower first?" asked Richard. Kori nodded. _Here's my chance to set it all straight, I guess. I'm sorry, Kori, but we'll just never be able to care about each other. I tried, and look how that turned out. _Richard smirked. "Too bad." Kori stared incredulously at him.

"Why'd you ask me?" she inquired angrily. Richard shrugged. "Well, I'm going, whether you like it or not!" _You took the bait..._

"I don't like it," he said. _You took the bait..._

"_Too bad_," she mocked.

"For you," he answered. Suddenly, Kori grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a heated kiss. His mind went completely numb and he started to kiss her back, before he realized he shouldn't have. She pulled away and unnecessarily fluttered her eyelashes at him. Like she needed to flirt. He was already a pile of putty.

"Please?"

"Go ahead," he managed to choke out. Kori smiled sweetly and grabbed her towel and shampoo.

_I shouldn't have enjoyed that._

_But you did. Admit it._

_No._

_Just take one good look at her, Grayson, and tell yourself she isn't perfect._

_No! Like I said before! Stupid. Undisciplined. Naïve. _

_Now you're talking to yourself. Psycho. Crazy. You're crazy for her, Dick._

_Shut up! Stop changing the subject!_

_Fine. You know she's not stupid, undisciplined and naïve maybe. So unlike you, isn't it? Opposites attract..._

_We're not opposites! We both like...sports. Pranks. Getting angry. _

_Just admit it._

_No!_

"Your turn," she said. He rushed in without looking at her. _You're not taking that look I told you about._ Richard called his conscience every unprintable name he could think of...inside his head, of course.

Coming out of the shower, he heard Kori "eep." "Something wrong?" he asked, zipping out of the bathroom wearing his towel. Kori would not look at him.

"No."

Richard pulled on a pair of red drawstring pants and then laid down on the bed away from the window. _Finally, some sleep. _Thunder crackled outside.

"It's kinda late for a thunderstorm, isn't it?" asked Richard, yawning. Kori nodded. "G'night, Anders."

"G-good night." More thunder. Kori squeaked again. "Richard?"

"Hmm?" he asked, trying hard to stay awake.

"I'm scared." Richard opened his eyes and stared at her.

"You're scared," he repeated. Kori nodded and jumped as lightning flashed outside. Richard sighed and got off the bed. "Do you want to switch?" Kori looked down and shook her head. "Kori, wait..." _She's not saying what I think she's saying. _She looked back up at him, pleading. _Oh shoot._

"Please, Richard? I don't like storms at all," she begged. Richard sighed again.

"One night. And one night only. And don't tell any of the guys," he said. Thunder rolled outside. It was much louder. Kori shrieked and jumped into Richard's waiting embrace.

"D-don't let g-go, p-please?" she stuttered.

"I won't, Kori," he promised. He laid Kori down in the twin-sized bed next to the wall and slept beside her, his back facing the window. Kori locked her arms around his neck and snuggled closer to him, and he slung an arm around her waist. _You've got to admit, this feels good._

After that, Richard was too tired and comfortable to remember anything. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but he slept like a baby. No terrible nightmares, no sitting up with a jolt in cold sweat as he remembered his dream. Kori was like a dreamcatcher. _And a pretty one, at that._

* * *

Okay, all done! Wow, that was long...and now I'm tired. Hope you all like it! 

Review!


	18. Chapter 18: The Fall

I just wanted to say, sorry for the Terra bashing!

Just a note. You **don't really have to read both POVs** if you're just looking for the story. Basically, it's the same thing, but one has Kori's thoughts and the other has Richard's thoughts. LOL well, you probably know that by now. Anyway, it's not that important, I just don't like writing "he thought and she thought and they thought" and all that. Yeah. But later I'll switch to Normal POV for reasons I'd rather not explain right now because I'll end up giving away something.

Angelina is Argent...don't know her real name...

Disclaimer: don't own TT

* * *

"Kori, wake up, _please_," groaned Richard, shaking her. Kori frowned and slapped his hand, hearing him stop for a second to chuckle. Then he started to shake her again. "Kori, come on!" 

"I'm up!" she moaned. Burying her head in the pillow, she added, "Five more minutes."

Richard picked her up bridal style and dumped her unceremoniously on the ground. "Ouch!" she cried, the pain in her tailbone waking her far more effectively than Richard's shaking. She looked up to see Richard's smirk.

"Well, that was fun. Come on, breakfast is in fifteen minutes!" he said.

"And you woke me up ten minutes _before_ I was supposed to?" she grumbled. Richard rolled his eyes, which Kori could see now. The absence of his sunglasses hadn't really grown on her yet.

"Don't girls wake up hours before school starts to get their makeup on or something?" he asked.

"Who said I wear makeup?"

The bickering continued until they set out, even through the bathroom door while Kori was changing. "I still don't see why you had to wake me up," she complained.

"Then you don't know Roy, Alan, and Wally."

Kori laughed. "Alan seems nice enough, he's too sweet to talk about anyone." Richard muttered something under his breath. "What was that?" asked Kori, fully aware of what it might have been. Richard didn't answer and sulked all the way to breakfast, much to Kori's delight.

Richard's friends were all there to greet them with smirks plastered on their faces. Kori glanced around fearfully at the smug-looking group and blushed, pretty sure she knew exactly what they were thinking.

"So..." started Wally.

"How'd you sleep?" asked Roy. There was a pause, in which Roy nudged Alan. Alan shook his head and smiled weakly at Kori.

"I want breakfast, who else wants breakfast? Shouldn't the waiter be here by now?" he wondered loudly, and a very flustered looking waiter arrived, pausing to send a death glare Alan's way before taking their orders. Kori sighed in relief. _Alan _is _a nice guy._

Kori sat next to Collette, who had refused to sit anywhere near Gregor. Both her and Karen looked ready to puke, on account of the eating contest Vic and Gregor had struck up. Kori watched in disgusted fascination, wondering how on Earth anyone could stuff that much food into their bodies. Her appetite was long gone by the time Vic won.

As they walked out to get their skis, Kori couldn't help but still feel queasy. She thought the start of today couldn't get any worse, but then she saw Steven. Richard stopped walking and stared at the approaching redhead. Steven smiled at the two.

"Morning!" he greeted cheerfully. Kori attempted a weak smile, but she felt like she was going to throw up. Not that she'd eaten anything _to_ throw up. Richard stood still, his expression blank. Steven seemed to notice the less than friendly atmosphere and frowned. "Something wrong?"

"We're just heading out to the slopes. Richard hasn't seen me ski yet," explained Kori. Steven nodded, still suspicious.

"Have fun, then. I'll meet you out there later, maybe," he said, giving Kori a smile before heading off. Richard clenched his fists and growled, but Kori was already heading out, the queasy feeling lessening slightly. _Thank goodness Richard didn't do anything stupid._

Richard said absolutely nothing to her on the way to the slopes, a fact which she had come to hate. Whenever he was giving her the silent treatment she felt like a little kid who couldn't do anything right. _Babs, _she thought. It was the first time she had thought of Richard's ex-girlfriend since last night. Automatically, she decided she hated Babs. If Babs hadn't existed, maybe Richard wouldn't hate _her_. Although, things would be very different. Would he have ever gone on that date with Kitten? Would they have ever kissed, not once, but three times? _What would have happened with Xavier if Richard didn't hate me?_

The ride up the chairlift was also silent, while Kori considered these things. She decided that this was all too confusing, and maybe she would work it out later, maybe when she got a good ten minutes of extra sleep when she needed it. _And here is where I think something stupid._

_You know you got a good sleep last night._

_Shut up. I don't feel like dealing with this._

_That's because-_

"Hey, Kori," said Terra, waiting as they got of the lift. Kori nodded, unsure of what to say. Terra lowered her voice. "Look, I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what got into me that day, and, well...spending _all_ of yesterday with Kitten...I guess I really missed being friends with you guys. So...you forgive me?"

Kori smiled warmly. "Of course." _Finally. A friend that Richard hates. Maybe things can go back to normal now._

Speaking of Richard, it looked like he was pretty occupied.

"RICHIE-POO!" cried Kitten, skiing over to him. Kori and Richard groaned, and Terra rolled her eyes. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe we're on the same hill! It's a miracle! Don't you think?" she asked, breathless. Apparently, Kitten had a little trouble _stopping_ the skis. Kori watched in horror as she crashed into Richard, sending him barreling through the line of tape that read, "Do Not Cross. Dangerous Drop."

"Richard!" she yelled, but he had gone over the side. She skied as close as she dared and saw a steep decline of snow marked only by the bumps Richard made as he fell. _He's going to die! _she realized. Quickly, Kori brushed away the tape, took a deep breath, and pushed off.

She was going faster than she ever imagined. It was almost as if she was falling, herself. She eased herself to the right, then to the left. Right, then left. Zigzagging as wide as she dared, she slowed her speed and looked for Richard. Kori panicked as she realized she couldn't see him. She heard him, though, and his frantic yells for her.

She drove her poles into the ground just before a ramp **(A/N You know, the ones you see on all the cartoon shows where they're sledding down the mountain and the end curves upward so they go flying in the air? That.) **and stopped completely. There were fingers. Clutching the ramp. Richard's gloved fingers. He was holding on for dear life.

She kicked off her skies and dropped her poles. "Richard! It's me! Give me your other hand!" she yelled.

"I can't," came the muffled reply. "I think it's broken." Kori tried not to panic again. How were they going to do this?

"Okay. Trust me, alright?" she said, willing her voice not to shake. "On the count of three, let go."

"Are you insane?"

"One."

"Kori, wait a sec, don't be so drastic!"

"Two."

"Kori!"

"Three!"

Richard let go and Kori caught his arm, pulling him up. The ice under their feet threatened to break any second, and Kori's strength, though impressive, was diminishing. Richard used his knees to get up after three-quarters of his body had been hauled up by Kori, but she never let go of him. Finally, when he was on the ledge, both of them collapsed, panting. Richard got up first, and smiled weakly. "You skied."

Kori looked back and saw perfect, parallel, zigzagging trails leading down here. She nodded, getting to her feet, and noticed Richard's hand, which was twisted at an unnatural angle. "You're hurt."

"It's not that bad, I think this one's worse," he said, holding up the hand that had been grasping the ledge. It was curved and the glove was completely soaked. "It's frozen solid. Well, not really, but cold enough." Kori nodded grimly and unlatched his skis, which had miraculously stayed attached to his feet. His poles were somewhere up on the hill, and she would get them later.

"Come on. I'm sure they won't mind if we go back to the cabin," she said, grabbing her own skis and poles and starting to trek back up with Richard beside her, digging her foot into the snow with each step so as not to fall off. Neither said a word as Kori looked worriedly at his crippled hands.

Finally, they reached the top, where Kitten was weeping hysterically. She saw Richard and screamed, about to fling herself at him, but thankfully Terra held her back. "Oh, Richie-poo, I was so worried! You could have died, and it would be all Kori's fault! Thank goodness I saved you!" she sobbed. Kori felt ready to explode, but Richard nudged her in the shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

Kori pleaded with the chairlift operator to let them ride on the way back, because Richard was injured. She let them go reluctantly, and they had a hard time trying to get on the next empty chair. Kori gently held Richard's arm. "You should probably take that glove off," she advised. He nodded, so she grasped the top and eased it off his frozen fingers. Richard's hand twitched a little, but he didn't give any other sign of resistance. Kori took off her own glove and slipped it on his hand. "I know it's girly. Deal." Richard grinned.

"Thanks, Kori," he said quietly. Before she could reply, their chair touched down. Roy and Alan, in line to get on the chairlift, recognized them and started firing questions. Kori shook her head.

"I need you guys to do us a really big favor. Can you give these back to the building? We're done skiing for today," she said, pointing at Richard's hands. Alan's eyes got wider than she had thought possible, but he immediately agreed. Kori handed the skis and the poles to Roy, and they left. Kori and Richard continued to the cabin.

"Are you okay?" she asked hesitantly as she closed the door. Richard sat down on the bed and examined his hands while Kori got a washcloth and soaked it in warm water. She came out of the bathroom and wrapped it around his hand. "That'll help...I think." Richard chuckled and she sat down beside him. He wiggled his fingers, and to Kori's immense relief, they looked okay, but she kept the washcloth wrapped around them.

"Kori..." started Richard, but she shook her head to silence him.

"We're even," she stated.

"It's not that. I mean, it is that. But..."

"I don't want you feeling like you owe anything to me," she said. Richard said nothing, and Kori smirked. "I know you too well." The washcloth had sarted to cool down, so she went and soaked it with warm water again. Coming back, she found Richard deep in thought.

"You came down for me," he said. Kori frowned.

"Of course. Do you think I would've left you there?" she demanded.

Richard hung his head. "I'm sorry, I've been a jerk, and I shouldn't have. And now..." Kori sat down next to him and wrapped his fingers in the cloth.

"You would have done the same for me," she said simply. She paused for a second, and then added, "I'm not Babs, you know."

Richard stared at her strangely. Kori refused to meet his eyes. _Did I say something wrong? _"I know," he said finally. "And I think it's about time I realized that." Kori tried not to show any confusion, but that didn't make sense. _I know I'm like her personality twin or something, but isn't that going a little far? He never mixed me up wth Babs before. Maybe Karen can explain. _Kori smiled at him and took off the rag.

"How is it?" she asked.

"Great. Can you magic up some other cure for this one?" he asked, holding up his other hand. Kori giggled.

"No, but I think there might be one in the first aid center. Come on," she said, dragging him outside. They marched to the main building, where they found Steven. Kori held her breath. Richard couldn't _possibly..._

"Hey, Kori, Richard. I didn't..." His eyes bugged out as he stared at Richard's hand. "What...come with me." Steven beckoned to them and they followed him into an office. "Nurse is on her lunch break, it's nearly eleven. I'm not the best, so I'm sorry if this hurts," said Steven. Kori winced.

Steven began to move Richard's hand back to it's original position. Richard made no complaint, but Kori could not watch. Steven noticed her wincing and ordered her out, where she met Karen and Collette.

"Kori! You got tired of skiing, too?" Kori shook her head and explained Richard's predicament. Karen and Collette gasped.

"Is he okay?" asked Collette. Kori shrugged, and bit her lip with worry.

Karen tried to take her mind off the immense pain Richard must be going through. "Hey, you know what? Rachel, Jenny, and Angelina-she's Collette's friend-are coming over to our cabin to get ready for tonight. You want to?" _That formal thing is tonight? _Kori nodded eagerly, but then stopped.

"I don't think..." she started, glancing over to the office.

"Don't worry, Dick'll be with the guys," said Karen.

"I know, but...I don't think he'll let me," said Kori, glancing downwards. Karen made a noise of disgust.

"He'll do anything I tell him to. You're coming."

* * *

Richard wasn't sleeping, but he wasn't really awake either. Somewhere in between. He sighed comfortably and shifted, eyes flying open when he realized someone was _there_. He jumped off the bed in surprise and stared at the redheaded beauty who had replaced him with a pillow, hugging it to her as if her life depended on it. He just gazed at her for a minute, and then jerked himself out of his trance. He dug his watch out from his suitcase, eyes nearly popping out as he read 7:40. 

"Kori! Kori, wake up!" he yelled. She turned away from his voice. "Kori, I'm not kidding, we've got to _go_, breakfast starts in twenty minutes!" Kori gave no response. A thought occured to him. _What if Roy comes by to walk with us? _He nearly had a heart attack. There was one neat bed and one unmade bed. He would know! Richard flung the covers off the other bed and punched the pillow a couple times to make it look used.

_Idiot. You could've just said you made your bed after you woke up. What am I going to do with a paranoid dork like you? _Richard groaned. "Kori, just get up! Kori, wake up_, please_." He started to shake her, and she frowned and slapped his hand away. He allowed himself a laugh before returning to the task at hand. "Kori, come on!"

"I'm up!" she moaned. Burying her head in the pillow, she added, "Five more minutes."

Richard smirked and picked her up bridal style, dumping her at his feet. "Ouch!" she cried, glaring up at him.

"Well, that was fun. Come on, breakfast is in fifteen minutes!" he said.

"And you woke me up ten minutes _before_ I was supposed to?" she grumbled. Richard rolled his eyes. _Good thing you haven't met Bruce in the morning._

"Don't girls wake up hours before school starts to get their makeup on or something?" he asked, though Kori looked just fine without it...

"Who said I wear makeup?"

"I never said that."

"You were implying it."

"So?"

"Stop changing the subject!"

Richard laughed. "Almost got away with it, too."

"I still don't see why you had to wake me up," she complained as they set out.

"Then you don't know Roy, Alan, and Wally."

Kori laughed. "Alan seems nice enough, he's too sweet to talk about anyone." _Sweet? Alan? Sure. And I'm a fifty year old whale._ "What was that?" asked Kori. Richard, who wasn't aware that he had said that aloud, didn't answer and sulked all the way to breakfast.

Richard braced himself before pushing open the restaurant door. As he knew he would, he saw all of his friends looking suggestively at him. He growled, and their smirks only grew wider. They obviously considered that proof.

"So..."

"How'd you sleep last night?"

"..."

Richard looked at Alan, expecting him to add his share in, but Alan was smiling weakly at Kori. For some reason, this upset him even more. "I want breakfast, who else wants breakfast? Shouldn't the waiter be here by now?" he asked. _No wonder Kori thinks he's...ugh...sweet. _His friends obviously didn't think so, and Richard knew they were only holding back groans because of poor Kori.

Sitting as far as he could from her, Richard found himself near Roy, Jenny, Wally, and Rachel. "Hey. You know, I think Kori's avoiding me," said Jenny. Richard rolled his eyes behind his glasses. He didn't have time for Jenny's personal problems.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, you're with her all the time, right? Hasn't she said anything to you?" Jenny persisted. Richard shook his head, turning his attention to Rachel, who seemed very worn out. Jenny, however, was not done. "So she's just ignoring me out of habit?" Richard groaned.

"Look, I don't know. All she ever told me about anyone here was that Alan was s-" He stopped immediately, but Jenny looked interested.

"That Alan was what?"

"Nothing. Look, if it bothers you that she ignores you, then forget her, alright? That's what I do," he said exasperatedly. Jenny's eyes narrowed.

"It started with this ski trip, and that's because she has to be around _you_ so much. No wonder she hates you. And now you're getting her to ignore me?" _Yeah. Just blame it on me. Everything's my fault._

"Hey, don't," said Rachel, glaring at Jenny. "He never did anything, and if Kori's ignoring you, it's her fault, not his." Richard didn't even throw her an appreciative smile. _No wonder Kori hates you...Alan seems nice enough, he's too sweet to talk about anyone...How'd you sleep last night?...No wonder Kori hates you..._

He forced his breakfast down his throat and sat silently for the rest of the half hour. Retrieving a slightly green looking Kori, he walked out to get his skis, only to be stopped by Kori's instructor "friend." _Today couldn't possibly get any worse_.

"Morning!" the instructor shouted cheerily to them. To Richard's surprise, Kori didn't answer. She kept shooting anxious glances his way. _Don't worry, I'm not going to pummel him into a pulp...not yet, anyway._

"Something wrong?" the guy called.

"We're just heading out to the slopes. Richard hasn't seen me ski yet," explained Kori. Steven nodded, still suspicious.

"Have fun, then. I'll meet you out there later, maybe," he said, giving Kori a smile before heading off. Richard clenched his fists and growled. _I swear I saw a wink! Kori, I told you this guy's no good! _Kori looked relieved, although Richard had the sneaking suspicion that this was because he had restrained himself and not because the guy had left.

_I'll meet you out there later, maybe,_ Richard mocked in his head as they went up the chairlift. Worst pickup line ever. Unless it wasn't a pickup line.

They got off, and Richard gagged. Kitten was at the far end of the slope, and hadn't noticed him yet. Kori had struck up a conversation with Terra, whom Richard vaguely remembered as someone's girlfriend, but he wasn't paying attention to them. _Maybe I can slip by her and we can go to another hill...if Kori's willing to break the rules. Yeah right._

Kitten turned and caught his eye. "RICHIE-POO!" That was all Richard got before his mind blanked out with terror. She was coming at him, fast, and it didn't look like she was stopping anytime soon.

He was right. Kitten crashed into him, sending his poles flying as he barreled back into the tape that warded off people from the wrong side of the slope. Then, he was falling. His body bumped and tumbled on the snow, and he couldn't get a decent handhold. He couldn't stop. Hitting a kink, he bounced in the air and landed on his hand, trying not to moan in pain. He heard Kori scream for him, but he couldn't answer. Finally, he grasped something with his good hand, and hung on to it for all he was worth.

He was hanging on to a ledge, made of ice. The cold seeped through his glove, freezing his fingers. His feet bicycled under him, and he forced himself not to look down. _I'm going to fall..._Sudden images of a colorful tent and ropes appeared in his head. His fingers slipped, and he willed himself to hold on. _No. I'm not going to fall. Kori...she'll get help. She won't leave me. _Doubt clawed at his head. She probably thought him dead. What if she _wanted _him dead?_ No! She won't..._

"Richard! It's me! Give me your other hand!" _Kori!_

"I can't!" he yelled back up. "I think it's broken!"

He heard nothing from up there. He couldn't even see her. The ice ledge blocked his view. _Hurry, Kori. I can't hold on much longer._

"Okay. Trust me, alright?" she said, her voice shaking. "On the count of three, let go."

Richard's eyes widened. He would fall. Finally looking down, he nearly threw up. A fifty foot fall was enough to kill someone, wasn't it? He hadn't known the slopes were so high. "Are you insane?"

"One."

"Kori, wait a sec, don't be so drastic!"

"Two."

"Kori!"

"Three!"

He closed his eyes. _I trust you. _Forcing his frozen fingers to let go of the slope, he felt himself falling. The world seemed to be in slow motion. _She's not going to catch me. I'm going to die. _A man and a woman lay side by side, expressions of fear on their faces, their limbs broken and tangled. Richard opened his eyes and saw a purple- sleeved arm dart out and grab his wrist. The pain was almost unbearable, but it was worth it. She hadn't let him fall.

Slowly, painfully, Kori pulled him up. At last, he lay on the ice ledge, panting and in shock. He got to his feet, the feeling in both of his hands gone. He stared at Kori, trying to get out the hundreds of things he wanted to say to her. How grateful he was, if she was okay, the remembrance of his parents' horrific deaths, his apologies. But only two words came out. "You skied."

Kori glanced at his hand and he saw her face tense with worry. "You're hurt."

"It's not that bad, I think this one's worse," he said, holding up the hand that had been grasping the ledge. It was completely numb and felt like a block of wood if he touched it with his broken one. "It's frozen solid. Well, not really, but cold enough." Kori nodded and unlatched his skis.

"Come on. I'm sure they won't mind if we go back to the cabin," she said grimly. They headed up the back of the slope, with Richard trying not to wince from the many bruises he hadn't realized he had gotten. As if the day hadn't gone bad enough...

"Oh Richie-poo, I was so worried! You could have died, and it would be all Kori's fault! Thank goodness I saved you!" cried a sobbing Kitten. Terra was holding her back, or she would have knocked Richard over again. He glanced at Kori, and, seeing as she looked ready to kill, nudged her with his shoulder and gave her a smile. Kitten would never learn, but it wasn't as if he'd ever appreciate her either.

Richard wasn't really in shape to ski down, so Kori asked the chairlift operator if they could ride back, which she gave in to, eventually. On the chairlift, Kori took off his glove and slipped her own flower-printed one on. "I know it's girly, deal."

Richard grinned. He wasn't used to random acts of kindness by Kori, and found himself worrying about her bare hand, which was starting to turn red from cold. Kori didn't look to bothered about it, and he knew he shouldn't have been. "Thanks, Kori," he said quietly. He practically saw her glow, but then the chair touched down. Richard and Kori got off to see Roy and Alan standing there, open mouthed. Kori thrusted the skis and poles into their hands, muttering something. They nodded and skied to the main building, while Richard and Kori headed to the cabin.

"Are you okay?" asked Kori as she closed the door behind her and went into the bathroom. Richard didn't answer, but sat down on the bed and looked over his hands. Kori returned with a warm, damp washcloth and wrapped it around his frozen fringers. Richard's eyes closed in heavenly relief. Not long after, he could move his fingers a little bit.

"Kori..." started Richard. He had to let her know. Everything he had been thinking on the ledge was fighting to get out.

"We're even," she stated. _There's one..._

"It's not that. I mean, it is that. But..."

"I don't want you feeling like you owe anything to me," she said. Richard frowned, that had been _exactly _what he had been thinking, although part of it was gratefulness as well. Kori smirked. "I know you too well." _No...you know nothing about me...heck, _I_ barely know everything about me..._

Kori went back into the bathroom to get another washcloth, as this one was cooling down, and the force of what had just happened finally hit him. _Kori saved my life. _For some reason this came as a shock. Kori...saved _him_. Apparently, the role of "damsel in distress" had been given to the "knight in shining armor"...not like he thought of Kori that way, or vice-versa. That was just some stupid simile he'd come up with.

_This stops now. You can't hate her anymore. You like her. Maybe you won't admit it now, but she SAVED YOUR LIFE. At least be friends. It's the least you could do, you self-centered, arrogant jerk._

"You came down for me," he murmured to her as she came back in the room. She frowned at him.

"Of course. Do you think I would've left you there?" she demanded.

Richard looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, I've been a jerk, and I shouldn't have. And now..." _And now you saved my life, and I'm not sure what to do. _Kori sat down next to him and wrapped his fingers in the cloth.

"You would have done the same for me," she said simply. _I guess so...I have already. _She paused for a second, and then added, "I'm not Babs, you know."

Richard's eyebrows shot up so high Kori could probably have seen them over his sunglasses. She was right. He had always had a problem with moving on, and he really had liked Babs. Of course, seeing her making out with his best friend took a lot of that away, but it didn't change the fact that he was hurt. He stopped caring for her that night, but maybe he hadn't been as "over" her as he had originally thought. _It's time to let go. Kori'll catch me. _"I know," he said. "And I think it's about time I realized that." Kori looked confused for a second, but then smiled.

"How is it?" she asked, gesturing to his hand.

"Great. Can you magic up some other cue for this one?" he asked, holding up his broken hand. Kori laughed, and Richard found himself grinning as well.

"No, but I think there might be one in the first aid center. Come on," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him outside. In the main building, they found Mr. Redd. Richard stopped short, distrust emanating from every pore. Again, Kori was throwing anxious glances his way.

"Hey, Kori, Dick. I didn't..." Mr. Redd's eyes bugged out as he stared at Richard's hand. "What...come with me." He beckoned to them and they followed him into an office. "Nurse is on her lunch break, it's nearly eleven. I'm not the best, so I'm sorry if this hurts," said Steven. Kori winced, and Richard was sure he was going to try and hurt him on purpose.

Steven began to move Richard's hand back to it's original position. Richard made no complaint, but Kori left the room. _Of course, _Richard thought while screaming with pain in his head, _She can lift up a seventeen year old guy but she's too queasy to watch his hand get mended._

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Mr. Redd, startling Richard out of his reverie.

"Sorry?"

"You never seemed to like me, and I was just wondering if I did something wrong." Richard colored a little. He hadn't known he was being that obvious.

"I'm sorry. I guess...because of the whole Xavier thing...I just didn't want Kori to get hurt," he admitted. Mr. Redd grinned and tightly wrapped his arm up.

"Well, I don't think it's broken, but try not to use it. I'd recommend not using the slopes for another few weeks, unless you know how to snowboard really well." Richard nodded and started to walk out. "Oh, and...Dick?" Richard looked back. "I'm not like Xavier. I'm a friend. Don't worry; I wouldn't take her from you." Richard's eyes widened at the meaning of that statement, and he would have said something, but Kori came running and hugged him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Turning to Mr. Redd, she smiled. "Thanks, Steven." Steven grinned back and saluted, walking away.

_I wouldn't take her from you..._

Steven sounded like a nice guy.

* * *

I don't know how people write chapters as long as and longer than these (apparently, everyone on FanFiction can do this but me. hmph) but honestly!

Review please!


	19. Chapter 19: The Formal Night

Ugh...I have no idea what I was supposed to say here but it was important...ah well. Enjoy! And if there's anything I left out, let me know, because I don't remember...I'm really good at forgetting...

Disclaimer: don't own TT

* * *

"I guess you don't want to go skiing anymore," said Kori after lunch. Richard laughed. 

"Of course I do, I'll just go snowboarding. I actually like that better. Besides, no matter how much I hate you, I'm not going to ruin this trip for you," he answered. Kori remembered her words and then realized the meaning. Richard laughed again. "Come on, Kori, you don't really think I hate you after that? You saved my life." Kori grinned and shrugged it off. _Is that the only reason he does not hate me anymore?_ Although, it could be entirely a matter of choice. After the party, she had still hated Richard. So...

"I don't think I ever really did hate you," said Richard thoughtfully. Kori didn't ask, she knew he was talking about Babs. She felt so bad for him. He had told her everything just before lunch, and she had never remembered being so angry. Richard had never been that kind to her, but he had really liked this Babs person. Again, that sick feeling had welled up in her stomach. He had liked her so much, he still hadn't moved on, despite what she did to him. _He'll never move on_, she thought sadly. It could almost be called _love..._

"Kori? You there? Am I that boring?" he asked. Kori shook her head and kept trudging through the snow. "Kori, what's wrong, seriously?" Kori shook her head again and pretended to smile.

"Let's go to that hill," she said, pointing. Richard shook his head.

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you."

She gazed at him innocently. "Nothing's bothering me."

"Kori...you're the most stubborn girl I've ever met." Internally, Kori froze. _And he said he didn't hate me. _"Kori..."

"What?" she snapped, rounding on him. He held his hands up in surrender. "Well? One minute you're thanking me for saving your life and the next you're insulting me! What's your problem?"

"I never said being stubborn was a bad thing!"

"It's kind of implied."

"Well, sorry!"

"You should be!" Kori huffed and marched off. What had gotten into her? Just the thought of Babs made her blow up...

"Kori, wait a minute, will you? What's wrong?" asked Richard, running to keep up with her. She did _not_ feel like talking to him. "Kori, did you listen to a thing I said? Not while we were arguing...as usual...before that?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"That you never really hated me. That you only hated me because I reminded you of Babs and you still missed her _so much_ because you-"

"I never said any of that stuff!" cried Richard.

"Yes you did."

"I said I never really hated you, and I only hated you because you reminded me of Babs and I still hated _her_." Richard took a deep breath. "I hate too many people." Kori snorted and kept walking, though in a considerably better mood. They got their skis/snowboards and went outside. He still tried to catch up with her. "Do you mind slowing down?"

Kori did as he asked. _I'm being stupid,_ she told herself._ Just calm down, and SLOW DOWN LIKE HE ASKED YOU TO!_

Kori groaned as she glanced at the hill they were about to ski on. "No."

"No what?" asked Richard.

"We're not going on that hill. Unless you feel like being murdered." Richard followed her line of vision and groaned as well.

"Kitten."

"Come on, there's two more to choose from."

Kori and Richard chose the hill to the right of the one they had originally used. For the next three and a half hours, they went down the slopes, longer than they had before. Kori spent nearly the whole time worried about Richard, and asked about his hand every five seconds. But Richard never fell, and Kori marveled at how easy he made it look. _Maybe I'll try snowboarding tomorrow._

Reluctantly, they headed towards the main building at four o'clock. "That was...fun," admitted Kori.

"Yeah. We managed to go three hours without yelling at each other," joked Richard. Kori rolled her eyes and punched his good arm playfully. Then she gulped at the prospect of asking Richard this next question. _Stop making such a big deal out of it. You can ask him, it's not like he's going to say no, right?_

"Richard?"

"Hmm?"

"This morning...when Steven was trying to mend your arm...I met Karen. And she wanted me to come to her cabin tonight to get ready for this formal party and I promise I won't go anywhere else and there's Rachel and Jenny and Collette and Karen and Angelina and they'll all be there so I was hoping you wouldn't mind because of yesterday and now you know firsthand that Steven is a nice guy although I wasn't suggesting that I would go and meet him I just wanted to-" Kori crossed her eyes to look down at the finger Richard put over her lips.

"It's okay with me. I know Steven's a nice guy...well, I know it now. I just don't want you to get hurt." Kori smiled gratefully at him.

"Then I'll see you later!" she said, waving goodbye. Richard frowned.

"You need two hours?" Kori shrugged and walked back to the cabin.

She had told Richard she wouldn't wear that dress, but that was before, when she was still mad at him and Roy. Kori searched through her bag for it, panicking before she realized she it was still in the bag which Richard had given it to her in. She dumped her makeup, jewelry, and shoes in the same bag. She had packed the night before of the ski trip, and fortunately had forgotten to take these out when she vowed she wouldn't wear the dress. She took a quick shower, not knowing if she'd be able to at night or not. Slinging the bag over her shoulders, she walked over to Karen and Collette's cabin.

"Kori! See, girl? I knew he'd let you!" Karen greeted her happily. She led her inside. "This is Angelina. She's a transfer from Europe." Kori recognized her pale face and red hair.

"You're in my homeroom!" Angelina nodded, grinning.

"Okay, Kori, we've all seen each others' dresses, now let's see yours." Kori pulled it out of the bag and held it up to her body, looking up to see what everyone thought of it. Angelina let out a low whistle. Rachel leaned in to Kori's ear.

"Are you _trying_ to make Dick faint?" she whispered, smirking. Kori blushed and shook her head, almost hitting Rachel in the head with her nose. She crumpled up the dress and threw it back in the bag.

"I shouldn't wear it, should I? I mean, Roy..." Karen laughed.

"Are you kidding? We are gonna have so much fun tonight! There's gonna be dancing, and singing, and great food, and Dick's heart attack..." Karen sighed dreamily. "...Best night ever." Jenny eyed her skeptically.

"There's gonna be dancing?" she asked. Karen shrugged.

One by one, everyone used the bathroom to change. Kori went last, as she didn't really like wearing dresses. The last two times she had, she'd discovered her fear of boats and her fear of Xavier. _That pink thing must have been bad luck._

Kori stepped out of the bathroom and Karen could not contain her excitement. "Let's go now! Did anyone bring a camera? I want to see Dick's face!" Kori blushed. She did, too, but for different-_No! Same reasons. Not that he'd be tortured or anything, like Karen thinks, because he doesn't like me that way, but..._

"Gar probably has one," remarked Rachel.

"And how would _you_ know that, Rachel? Been in his cabin, lately, have we?" teased Collette. Rachel blushed furiously and reached back for the hoodie that was usually there, but now she was wearing a strapless midnight-blue dress that ended just above her knees. It looked beautiful on her, but still gave off that eerie feeling Rachel always seemed to possess.

"No," she answered.

Karen had on a bright yellow spaghetti strapped dress that hugged her form all the way down to about her knees, where it ended. Collette chose a lighter blue than Rachel's, that was a halter, like Kori's. It was all silk and stayed put when she twirled around. _I'd never be able to wear a dress that wouldn't do that, _thought Kori. Jenny had a black one that covered a lot more than everyone else's did. She admitted to not liking showing a lot of skin. Angelina's was a bloodred that ended mid-thigh. Kori knew that was going to raise a lot of eyebrows.

"Makeover time!" yelled Karen, and Collette and Angelina immediately pulled out boxes upon boxes of makeup out of a few bags that lay in a corner. Collette sat down first, then (reluctantly) Rachel and Jenny, Angelina, and finally, Kori. Karen was stumped when it came to her.

"You're pretty enough already, Kori. I don't see what I can do." Kori giggled, flattered. Karen added a little sparkle on her eyelid. "I know you love anything sparkly." Kori laughed and nodded in agreement.

By the time they had gotten completely ready, it was almost time for the dinner. "Thank goodness it's cutting into our 'Fun and Games,'" giggled Angelina. Everyone agreed wholeheartedly. Kori was far too nervous to try an make conversation. Her strappy heels kept slipping in the snow, and her feet were almost frozen solid, but she knew it would be okay once they reached the main building. Her mind wasn't on that._ What if he orders me to go take it off because he's afraid some creep like Xavier'll be there? What if he doesn't like it? ...Why do I care if he likes it or not?_

They reached the building and Karen ordered everyone to stand in front of Kori. "Girl, if I know him, he's worried sick about you, and if he sees us walk in here without you, he's gonna be even more shocked."

"But _why_?" Kori demanded. Karen just gave her a strange look, as if it was something she should know. Everyone lined up in front of her. _Apparently, everyone wants to see Richard "die of shock," _Kori thought, amused.

The girls walked in, and almost at once Richard was firing questions at them. "Why did you take so much time? Where's Kori? She didn't go out on the slopes again, did she? She's still with you, right? Why. Are. You. All. Smirking?" _Karen was right! He really _is_ worried about me. _Yet, Kori couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

Vic walked over. "Please tell me you brought Kori with you. Mr. Cheap Hair Gel's been dreaming about her for the last fifty minutes. I counted." Gar came, too, and he looked exhausted. He perked up when he saw Rachel.

"You look really nice, Rae." Rachel blushed.

"Don't call me Rae." Gar rolled his eyes. Karen took her "Karen pose" and glared at Vic.

"What?" he asked. Karen groaned, and Collette stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear, but she didn't make it that far.

"You're supposed to compliment her." Vic looked ashamed.

"Right. Sorry. You look great, Karen," he said bashfully.

"Do you have Kori with you, or not?" growled Richard. The girls parted, and at first Richard continued his rant. "If you don't, I'm going out there to-gnwughmh..." At least, that's what he sounded like. Kori giggled and walked up to him, swaying her hips as much as possible. The others got the hint and stayed a safe distance away, in case Richard tried to bolt, but close enough to watch. Gar took out his camera.

"Hello, Richard," she murmured in the most sultry voice she could cough up. She rested a hand just above his elbow and smiled at him. She was trying not to crack up. Gar's camera flashed, and Kori knew her work was done.

"Y-you look n-nice," he stuttered. Kori laughed softly.

"You do, too." He wore just an aqua-green silk button down shirt and black slacks, but a lot more cologne than usual, so Kori actually noticed it. She loved it right away. She pressed her body up against Richard's and hugged him, breathing in the scent and closing her eyes in pleasure. This was not part of the plan, she knew, but Karen wanted Richard tortured, yes?

If it had been anyone but Richard, Kori would have flat-out refused. She never wanted to even _pretend_ to like another guy. But she knew she could trust him. He wouldn't lose control like Xavier did. And that's what made it so much more fun.

"Do you want to dance?" The question came out of the blue, but Richard's voice was no longer shaking. He gestured to a dance floor the restaurant had set up, where many couples had already gathered. A slow song was playing. Kori smiled and accepted.

"Do you want me to teach you?" he asked her, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. Kori smirked.

"No thank you. I actually _know_ this." Richard grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she locked hers around his neck. Kori drew closer and closer to him, until her head rested on his shoulder. _Pure bliss..._ They were the only words that came to mind. Suddenly, Richard separated himself from her. Kori looked at him, confused.

"Kori, I-"

"Hello, Jump City High!" yelled a woman into her megaphone. Kori covered her ears, and saw many people around the restaurant doing the same. "My name is Mrs. Rouge and I'm here to tell you your schedule for tonight! Dinner will start in about five minutes! It will end at eight o'clock! I know that may seem long, but believe me, you'll need it! After all, we still have the dance floors open after seven! Following dinner, you will report straight to your cabins and pack up anything you will not need for tomorrow! Lights out remains at ten! Have a wonderful evening!" she shouted. Kori thought she had gone deaf.

"You know, you use a megaphone for a reason," said a grumbling Vic, emerging behind them with Karen. "Geez, that woman was screaming her head off!" Karen, Kori, and Richard nodded in agreement.

"Um...so...anyone know where the rest of the gang went off to?" asked Vic. Kori giggled.

"No, but I can make a guess."

"Well let's hear it, little lady."

"I think Rachel's with Gar, Collette with Gregor, Jenny with Wally, Alan with Angelina, and Roy flirting with every girl he meets." Vic and Karen laughed.

"Alan with Angelina? They've never met!" said Karen. Kori shrugged.

"I wouldn't mark her as the type to hang out with Roy." Karen rolled her eyes.

"I don't know...did you see the dress she was wearing? Plus, isn't that Mailman guy here? Mailchorus or something like that." Kori frowned. She hadn't thought of that. Rachel seemed to like him a lot more than she did Gar.

They found everyone, eventually, and the group sat down at one large table next to a window with a nice view. Kori and Richard sat next to each other, their backs to the window. Dinner was a very enjoyable affair, or so Kori thought. Whenever she tried talking to Richard, he seemed off in his own world. She would snap him out of his trance, and he would act normally for a few minutes, before zoning out again. Kori gave up, already exhausted. The food had been wonderful, but very filling. The appetizer would have been enough for her. She rested her head on Richard's shoulder and sighed contentedly. She felt Richard tense, and then relax under her head.

"Kori, look," he murmured. She glanced up at him, confused and a little annoyed. She had been quite comfortable where she was, thank you very much.

"At what?"

Richard turned his chair around, and Kori did the same. She gasped at the view. This was at the opposite side of the ski slopes, so they were looking at woods. The moon hung just over them, making the trees glow silver. But it was the stars that caught her attention, just like anything sparkly. She could see millions of them, each one brighter than it's neighbor. She cuddled into Richard's chest, something she'd been dying to do since last night, and felt his arm creep around her waist before she fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

Richard rented a snowboard instead of skis after lunch, though Kori thought he wouldn't go at all. Richard, again, had no idea how this turned into some big argument, but then Kori was mad and he had just apologized, but she wasn't taking it. _Babs_, he realized. _Babs really gets on her nerves for some reason. _He needed to clarify a few things. 

"Kori, did you listen to a thing I said? Not while we were arguing...as usual...before that?" Much to his disappointment, she didn't laugh at his "as usual" comment. _I guess you can't tell bad jokes all the time. _

"Yes."

"What?" he asked.

"That you never really hated me. That you only hated me because I reminded you of Babs and you still missed her _so much_ because you-"

"I never said any of that stuff!" cried Richard. _Me? Miss Babs? Yeah, sure. _

"Yes you did."

"I said I never really hated you, and I only hated you because you reminded me of Babs and I still hated _her_." Richard took a deep breath. "I hate too many people." Kori snorted and kept walking. _And apparently you still hate me...Geez! Are all high school girls like this? _They got their skis/snowboards and went outside. He still tried to catch up with her. "Do you mind slowing down?"

Kori rolled her eyes but did as he asked. She groaned as she glanced at the hill they were about to use. He followed her line of vision and groaned as well.

"Kitten."

They moved to the hill next to it as to prevent Richard's death. _I swear...if she ever tries to talk to me again..._

Richard didn't mind snowboarding. He liked it a lot better than skiing, actually, since there was no mess with poles. His injured hand couldn't have held one anyway. The only problem was trying to get on the chairlift without hitting Kori with his snowboard, but she didn't seem to mind. Periodically, she would wave down at the skiers, and Richard would look down and wave as well if it was someone he knew. Kori loved it, especially when he joined in. He rolled his eyes. _I'll never understand this girl..._

Kori's skiing had improved a lot. No one laughed at her anymore, and she even started to ski circles around Steven, laughing while he rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. Richard laughed, glad Steven wasn't competition, because he surely would have lost. _Wait! No! I did not just think that! Just calm down, Rich. It's perfectly okay with you if she goes out with Steven...I mean, he's like twenty-something, but still...it really looks like she likes him... _Suddenly, he looked away. Steven had noticed him staring (and not smiling) so he had brushed Kori over to him.

"Let's race, Richard!" she cried, clapping her hands (poles, whatever) together in enthusiasm. Richard rolled his eyes and agreed. He looked over to where Steven was, but he had disappeared.

The two readied themselves on top of the slope. Kori shouted, "3...2...1...GO!" And they sped off. Kori stayed in a straight line and crouched down, trying to make herself go faster. Richard grinned, his competitive side loving this. It was neck and neck, and they tied the finish. Richard shook his head. _Don't let her win, Grayson. She's a girl, she'll get over it. _It turned out, he _wasn't_ letting her win. She was pretty good. They tied nearly all the time, but Richard won a couple.

"I think it was just my skis, yesterday. That's what I told Steven," said Kori. Richard nodded without much interest. Anything concerning Steven drove Richard crazy. She would talk about him _all the time_. Richard had even expressed it to her, while they were skiing, "If you love him so much, run away to this ski lodge with him." Kori had blushed and muttered a small "I don't," which had been enough to calm Richard down, at least for the time being.

"That was...fun," admitted Kori at four o'clock, when they had to go inside.

"Yeah. We managed to go three hours without yelling at each other," Richard joked. Kori rolled her eyes and punched his arm. He smirked, and was about to ask her whether she really wanted to start an argument now, while they were on such a good streak, but noticed she looked a little nervous.

"Richard?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Hmm?"

"This morning...when Steven was trying to mend your arm...I met Karen. And she wanted me to come to her cabin tonight to get ready for this formal party and I promise I won't go anywhere else and there's Rachel and Jenny and Collette and Karen and Angelina and they'll all be there so I was hoping you wouldn't mind because of yesterday and now you know firsthand that Steven is a nice guy although I wasn't suggesting that I would go and meet him I just wanted to-" Richard pressed a finger on to her lips, and nearly laughed at her attempts to look down at it, cross-eyed.

"It's okay with me. I know Steven's a nice guy...well, I know it now. I just don't want you to get hurt." He removed his finger (it had started to get very tingly) and she smiled up at him.

"Then I'll see you later!" she said, walking away. Richard frowned.

"You need two hours?" he called after her. He barely saw her shrug. Alone and a little disappointed, he walked back to the foyer, where the whole school was gathered.

"Students! Excuse me, may I have your attention! STUDENTS!" yelled Mrs. Hive. She pulled a megaphone out of nowhere and yelled the last word. Everyone quieted immediately, their ears ringing.

"I have a few rules and reminders about tonight. You will be here at promptly six o'clock. Dinner will be served at six fifteen, and will go until eight o'clock. A floor for dancing will be cleared. We will release you from this hall at fifteen minutes to six to get ready. Understood?" A collection of "Yes, Mrs. Hive"s resounded across the room.

"Now, a few rules. You will be on your best behavior. You will not forget your manners. You will be on time. You will be dressed in proper attire. No pushing, shoving, hitting, kicking, pinching, poking, biting, or scratching. And you will _not throw food._" Mrs. Hive's eyes searched the crowd, and Richard smirked as he realized she was looking for Kori. Not able to find her, the teacher's eyes stared pointedly at him instead. "That is all."

"Hey, you guys. Where're all your girlfriends?" asked Roy. Gar glared at him.

"My girlfriend _dumped_ me," he announced. Roy patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

"How about you, Vic?"

"Karen's in the cabin. She's getting ready for this thing...beats me why she needs two hours..." he grumbled. Richard agreed wholeheartedly.

"Is that where yours is, Rich?" asked Roy. Richard failed to notice the wicked smile on Roy's face before he nodded. He caught himself and blushed a deep red, coughing to cover it up. It didn't matter, Roy noticed anyway.

"Kori's not my girlfriend, Roy," he reminded angrily. Roy's grin grew even wider.

"Who said I was talking about Kori?" Richard turned away, livid, while Vic, Gar, and Roy didn't even try to hide their laughter.

"Hey Alan, Wally, what's up?" he asked as civilly as possible. The two didn't know what had gone on, so he figured it was okay.

"Nothing really, Alan was just telling me about his cute little crush on Kori," said Wally indifferently. Alan's beetle-black eyes opened wider than Richard thought they could and he shook his head so hard it probably would have fallen off if Richard hadn't shrugged.

"I don't...care," he said with extreme difficulty. _Shape the words, sound them out. It's not that hard, Rich. This shouldn't be difficult at all. _Even that _thought_ was difficult. Alan still shook his head, much to Richard's relief.

"Wally's just trying to get you mad, Dick, honestly. I mean, she's smart and funny and hot and friendly and really happy all the time but why would _I_ like her?" he said, in what he probably hoped was an offhand voice. Richard tried not to show any emotion. "Look, I just don't, okay? I was the one trying to get you two together! I had a say in it when Vic hacked into the computers to-" Wally slapped a hand over his mouth. Richard couldn't hide his suspicion.

"What...?" Alan's statements made no sense whatsoever, even less now that his mouth was covered by Wally's hand.

"Nothing, he's just a little worked up. So I lied, big whoop. It's not like he's a saint," said Wally, rushing Alan past. _I think Vic and I need to talk._

"Vic...Alan said something about you hacking into computers...mind explaining?" Vic, Roy, and Gar all looked fearful. "What? I won't tell, I promise...it just seems like everyone knows but me, so..." There was a pause, and Roy broke the silence.

"We'll tell you after this whole thing is over. When we get back home." Richard frowned at him, but consented to it. Curiosity still plagued him, though. Vic, Gar, and Roy were still talking, but Richard couldn't help letting his thoughts drift over to a certain redhead. _Wait...why would she bother getting ready if she said she wasn't going to wear anything? Is she? Not? She'd look beautiful in it... _The thoughts were coming hard and fast now, and he didn't try to stop them. _Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on her...before this trip, before my fall...I'll make up for it, somehow, some way. _

"Hey, Dick, stop daydreaming, man. You're gonna crash into someone." Richard snapped out of his daze and apologized to a lady he had unknowingly almost walked into. Vic grabbed him by the shoulder and steered him over to a clear area. "Okay, now daydream all you want, loverboy." Richard frowned.

"What time is it?" he asked. Vic eyed the door and grinned.

"Game time!" Richard glanced at the doors as well and saw Karen, Collette, Rachel, some girl he'd never met before, and Jenny, all in a line. Vic swaggered over, but Richard got there first, asking (or so he thought, more like pestering) them about Kori. They ignored him. Gar complimented Rachel, and offered a dance, but Rachel didn't move. Suddenly, the girls parted while Richard was in mid rant about something. He stopped almost immediately.

Absolutely beautiful. His breath caught in his throat. Those were the only two words that could describe her. Her completely straightened hair wasn't even a bit messy from the wind outside, but her cheeks were red from it. _There isn't a straight side to her body_, he noticed, glad no one could see him looking her up and down, because of his glasses. She smiled and walked up to him, and Richard forced himself to keep his eyes on her face. She rested her hand on his bicep, and his entire body nearly shuddered from the light touch_. What's she doing to me?_

"Hello, Richard," she said seductively. _S-s-seductive? Kori's not..._ That voice faded away, and Richard found himself wishing there was no one else in the room. He flushed a dangerous red and tried to answer, but his throat was all blocked up. He gave a little cough.

"Y-you look n-nice," he stammered. He could have slapped himself. _Understatement of the year, my friend. This is beyond nice. This is beyond hot..._

She laughed a little bit. "You do, too." She stepped forward and hugged him, a little longer than necessary, but he wasn't complaining. He felt her warm breath on his neck and he couldn't help but enjoy it immensely.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked. He may have turned to jelly, but at least he could talk. His voice came out slightly huskier than usual, though. He pointed to the dance floor. Kori smiled and nodded. Richard took her hand and led her there.

"Do you want me to teach you?" he joked.

"No thank you. I actually _know_ this," she replied, smirking. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she looped hers around his neck. They were almost a foot apart when they had started, but he had gradually drawn her closer and closer until there wasn't even an inch of space between them. Her head cuddled into his shoulder, and he rested his cheek in her hair. It smelled wonderful...he couldn't even name it. Kori let out what sounded like a purr of contentment, and Richard couldn't take any more of this...this..._flirting_, if you will. He pulled her away so she was at arm's length. She looked a little confused.

"Kori, I-" He wasn't sure what he was about to say, but then he was interrupted.

"Hello, Jump City High!" yelled a woman into her megaphone. Kori clapped her hands over her ears, but Richard was already deaf from before. "My name is Mrs. Rouge and I'm here to tell you your schedule for tonight! Dinner will start in about five minutes! It will end at eight o'clock! I know that may seem long, but believe me, you'll need it! After all, we still have the dance floors open after seven! Following dinner, you will report straight to your cabins and pack up anything you will not need for tomorrow! Lights out remains at ten! Have a wonderful evening!" she shouted. Now even Richard was covering his ears.

Vic came out of nowhere. "You know, you use a megaphone for a reason," he said, Karen appearing as well. "Geez, that woman was screaming her head off!" Karen, Kori, and Richard nodded in agreement.

_What was I about to tell her? "I think you look beautiful"? "I was wondering if you would go out with me...like on a date"? "I honestly need to get out of here before I melt completely"? Yeah, right. Although all of those sound pretty truthful, but that's not what I'd planned to say. I was caught up in the moment, can you blame me? "I love you, Kori..." Double yeah right. I don't. It's a guy thing, right? I mean, anyone who saw her like that...well, everyone did. And no guy except me's hit on her yet. Probably because I'm around her. That would make sense...so they're scared into thinking I'll beat them up if they go anywhere near her. So it isn't just me...right?_

Richard zoned out almost all through dinner, but most of his thoughts were based around "she looks beautiful." It was a one night thing, only, he argued with himself. Who wouldn't think that? Kori rested her head on his shoulder again, and he tensed, not used to the touch. "Kori, look." She looked up, slightly annoyed, and he turned his chair around. She did so as well and gasped at the view behind them. Richard had to admit, he didn't like it as much as the one sitting next to him. Kori cuddled into his chest and, almost subconsciously, he slipped an arm around her waist. He heard her breathing deepen, and saw that she was asleep. He grinned and got up, not wanting to wake her.

"Hey, Rich, you wanna tell her to get up? It's almost eight," said Vic. Richard shook his head.

"I'll carry her, it's okay," he said. Vic cocked an eyebrow.

"You sure? With your hand and all. You need help?" Richard shook his head and picked her up bridal style, trying to ignore the way her dress hiked up her thigh. She was as light as a feather, easier than Gar. _I should know...dumping him out the window after he smashed a pie in my face...good times..._

Kori cuddled against him, smiling happily in her sleep. He walked through the snow, and everything seemed ethereal. He must have been dreaming. Opening the cabin door presented itself to be a problem, so Richard let go of her legs, but kept her leaning on him, and turned the knob. He set Kori down on the bed gently, laughing and thinking of this morning, where he had done the complete opposite. Showering and changing, he took the bed next to the window. Richard turned to her, just watching her sleep, and realizing he'd never be able to after a half hour.

_I'm sure she won't mind...I'll just tell her...what am I supposed to tell her? That it's waaay more comfortable sleeping with her? God that sounded wrong. Or that I'm afraid of the bad dreams I get when I'm alone? Wimp. _Nonetheless, he laid down next to her and embraced her. _Kori, what makes you so different? Why can't I treat you like I would Babs anymore? It used to be so easy...you were just like her...you were smart, pretty, funny, friendly, popular, happy-go-lucky, and had a huge crush on Xavier...but you turned him down, she didn't._

Richard fell asleep.

* * *

K I'm sorry that was so rushed but I was trying to get this chapter up before tomrrow. LOL anyway I had a fun time writing it, I hope you guys liked it! Review please! 


	20. Chapter 20: The Last Day

Oh yeah...I remembered what I forgot to say. LOL. Anyway, Red Star's real name is like Leonid Kovar or something. But then he wouldn't be related to Xavier so...sorry about that.

Sorry this wasn't up earlier, but I accidently erased my entire document before I had a chance to save. (I didn't know it was possible to be a klutz on the computer, too.) And I know this is a really short chapter, but the next one will be HUGE. Maybe not that long, but really important.

Disclaimer: don't own TT

* * *

When Kori woke up, she could have sworn it was déjà vu. _Was yesterday just a dream? I never really saved Richard's life, and we never went to that formal night thing?_ But then, looking down, she noticed two things. 

1. She was wearing a dress.

2. The arm Richard had wrapped around her waist was in a makeshift cast.

_It was real! _she thought happily. However, trying to get out of the bed without waking Richard proved difficult, as a wall was on one side and he was on the other. "Richard..." she whispered. "Richard...wake up." He stirred, but then fell asleep again. Kori rolled her eyes. This was too easy. "Richard...Roy's outside...he's looking in the window..." Richard's eyes shot open and he fell off, yelping as he hit the floor. Kori burst into laughter.

"Where?" asked Richard. Kori shook her head, still laughing. He growled. "You're going to pay for that." He leapt up on the bed and started to tickle her. She shrieked and tried to dodge his hands, as if she wasn't laughing enough already. He stopped as soon as Kori started crying with mirth.

"You...are so...paranoid," she gasped. He made a face and rolled off the bed. Kori got off a well, brushing the wrinkles out of her dress. "Now I have scratches everywhere...you have no idea how uncomfortable it is to have to sleep in something like this..." Richard rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You went to sleep at eight o'clock. Who does that?" he asked. Kori glared.

"I do. Especially after yesterday. Do you know how much you weigh?" she retorted.

"Yeah. And it's not a lot."

"Yes it is. So...just...stop talking! What time is it? I didn't pack anything yet!" Kori fretted.

"So? It's not like you brought a house. It's only seven, we've still got an hour." Kori chose to ignore the former comment and went to take a quick shower. When she came out, Richard was already done packing and waiting for her. He agreed to help, folding her sweatshirts and placing them neatly in the bag, while she just threw everything in. She rolled her eyes at him. _So neat. Would it kill him to be a little "out there" every once in a while?_

Richard cocked an eyebrow at her suitcase, but said nothing. Kori sighed. "I can't believe we're leaving this place in a few hours."

"I intend to make the best of it. Let's go to breakfast," Richard said. Kori smirked.

"Alright. But let's get everyone else first. Then you can explain how exactly you intend to make the best of it. And while you're at it, you can tell them why the other bed in our cabin was obviously just there for looks." Richard turned a bright red, and Kori laughed inwardly.

"Look, I...just because...there were bugs." Kori frowned.

"Bugs?"

"Yeah. Lots of them. So I figured you wouldn't mind, Miss I'm Afraid of Thunderstorms, because I _do_ if I find a bunch of ants in my hair when I wake up." Kori shuddered. Bugs were on her "favorites" list right next to spiders (which aren't bugs, by the way) and, as previously stated, she was arachnophobic.

"Alright then...Let's just go to breakfast then, shall we?"

By the time they got to the restaurant, only Vic and Gar were there.

"So, little lady, did you like it here?" Vic asked Kori.

"Very much. You?" she asked, attempting to make polite conversation while not laughing at Gar choking on a pancake. Vic glanced at him, amused, before replying.

"It was nice, I guess. Yo Dick, bang him on the back a couple times, I think he's serious." Richard did as he was told, and Gar spit out a chunk of pancake at an approaching Rachel.

She was _not_ happy.

Rachel wiped the pancake off her face and snarled. Gar tried the innocent act and smiled up at her, while Kori looked on anxiously. She knew Rachel would never hurt Gar...actually, she didn't know. Vic noticed her uneasy stares and laughed. "'S okay, Kori. Believe me, if they weren't fighting, it would be the end of the world." Kori nodded, but still felt a bit apprehensive.

One by one, everyone else arrived, and took no notice of the giant hand imprint on Gar's cheek. They all sat down, and Vic took a deep breath. "Alright y'all...it's been real. We should go on another trip like this sometime, you know? Without crazy blondes-" Vic stared pointedly at Richard- "Or yelling people with megaphones, or crowds." Everyone nodded in agreement, while Richard held up his hands in surrender.

"Not my fault," he muttered. Karen laughed.

"Yeah, Rich, it ain't your fault you're so good-lookin' you got girls fallin' all over you," she drawled in her best Southern accent. Richard grinned.

"Thank you. Someone finally understands my problems." Kori rolled her eyes. Typical Richard, the egotistical jerk that she fell in-

"Can I have TOFU EGGS please? You gave me real ones last time!" whined Gar. The waiter sighed exasperatedly.

"We don't have tofu here. If you want, we can bring you a waffle." Gar grumbled a yes and nearly everyone ordered the same thing. Gar was moody all through breakfast.

Kori and Richard got up to leave, and they weren't out the door before they heard Jenny say, "They're always late getting here, and they're always the first ones out. They don't even spend time with us anymore." Kori stopped, about to go back and tell Jenny off, when she heard Wally.

"Maybe they just want more _alooooone_ time. Hey, you guys, me and Jen have to leave early. Don't bother trying to catch up!" Everyone laughed. Deciding it might not be safe, she followed Richard.

"How's your hand?" she asked while they were getting their skis/snowboard.

"Better. Doesn't hurt that much anymore. Let's go on the far hill. It's steeper than the others. We'll go faster." Kori nodded.

Time flew by, and before she knew it, lunch was over and they were down to their last three hours. The last half an hour before they left would be used to get luggage on the bus and get everyone situated.

"No!" Kori groaned. Three twenty-five. Five more minutes. _I don't want to go home...it was so fun here...at least I'll have mom and dad home to look forward to, and not just Koma..._

"Something wrong?" asked a voice behind her.

"Steven!" she cried, hugging him. He laughed and hugged her back. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Kori." Richard snowboarded up next to them.

"Hey Steven. It was nice meeting you," he said, holding out his hand for Richard to shake. Steven grinned and shook it, before turning to Kori.

"I think your buses are leaving soon. You should go get your suitcase." Kori nodded, suspicious. They didn't want her around, she could tell, so she walked back to the cabin to get her stuff.

Richard joined her there not long after. "I can't believe we're leaving," he said. Kori smirked.

"You're probably so relieved. Having to spend three days in a ten by ten cabin with the girl of your nightmares, and now you get to go back to Wayne Manor where I won't be anywhere near you." Richard threw his backpack at her, which she deftly caught.

"You're hilarious, _Anders_. Definitely nightmare material. And how must it have been for you? Having to spend three days with a whiny millionaire's brat who's such a klutz he skis off the wrong end of the hill?" Kori laughed and threw the backpack back.

"I got to play hero. I'm happy." The two quieted down, and Kori could almost sense the tension-filled atmosphere. So many things left unsaid...whatever happened here would stay here, until she or Richard decided to voice it. Hardly likely.

They boarded the bus.

* * *

"Richard...Richard...wake up." He must have been in heaven. That sounded like an angel. But he could only see black. Was there night in heaven? That would explain it. "Richard...Roy's outside...he's looking in the window..." Roy would _never_ make it to heaven. That was Kori! And she was way too close, and if Roy was looking in the window... Richard attempted to roll out of bed, but fell on to the floor with a yelp. He was never a morning person. _Is that all you can think about in the morning? Roy seeing you and Kori...?_

Kori was currently laughing her head off at his surprised expression. "Where?" he asked. Kori shook her head, but couldn't stop laughing. _Roy's not here...phew. _"You're going to pay for that," he growled, trying not to crack up as well. He jumped back on the bed and started to tickle her until she turned blue.

"You...are so...paranoid!" she gasped, tears leaking out of her eyes. He made a face at her and rolled off the bed, and she followed, brushing the wrinkles out of her dress. Richard willed himself to look away for a little but. "Now I have scratches everywhere...you have no idea how uncomfortable it is to have to sleep in something like this..." she complained. Richard rolled his eyes. _I thought it was pretty comfortable next to you...SHUT UP!_

"Whatever. You went to sleep at eight o'clock. Who does that?" he asked, trying to get the conversation off topic. Kori glared.

"I do. Especially after yesterday. Do you know how much you weigh?" she retorted. He grinned.

"Yeah. And it's not a lot." _Working out has its occasional benefits...saving my life would be one, in this case..._

"Yes it is. So...just...stop talking! What time is it? I didn't pack anything yet!" Kori fretted.

"So? It's not like you brought a house. It's only seven, we've still got an hour." Kori went to take a quick shower. Richard's clothes were already neatly organized, so he just put everything in the suitcase and was done with it. Kori came out and Richard noticed her side of the cabin looked like a tornado hit it. He agreed to help, folding her sweatshirts and placing them neatly in the bag, while she just threw everything in. She rolled her eyes at him.

Richard cocked an eyebrow at her suitcase, but said nothing. Kori sighed. "I can't believe we're leaving this place in a few hours."

"I intend to make the best of it. Let's go to breakfast," Richard said. Kori smirked.

"Alright. But let's get everyone else first. Then you can explain how exactly you intend to make the best of it. And while you're at it, you can tell them why the other bed in our cabin was obviously just there for looks." Richard turned a bright red. _How am I gonna get out of this one?_

"Look, I...just because...there were bugs." Kori frowned.

"Bugs?" _Bugs. That's even more wimpy than the nightmare idea._

"Yeah. Lots of them. So I figured you wouldn't mind, Miss I'm Afraid of Thunderstorms, because I _do_ if I find a bunch of ants in my hair when I wake up." Kori shuddered, and Richard knew he had touched a sensitive spot. He bit back a sigh of relief.

"Alright then...Let's just go to breakfast then, shall we?" said Kori. He nodded.

When they got there, Vic and Gar were waiting. Actually, Vic was waiting, and Gar was choking on a pancake. _Who does that? Apparently he never learned to chew._

"Yo Dick, bang him on the back a couple times. I think he's serious," advised Vic, and Richard did as he was told. Gar's pancake bit flew out at an approaching Rachel. Needless to say, Richard was _very_ amused for the next few minutes.

After breakfast they went skiing. It was so windy, that by the time Kori skied down the hill once, her face was redder than her hair. Richard laughed at her, ignoring her retorts at how red he was as well. Despite the weather, Richard couldn't remember a time where he had had more fun. Even crashing into Kori, after his snowboard swerved on a rock, lead to the two of them laughing their heads off.

It was almost time to go, and Richard was trying to get as many trips downhill as possible. He noticed Kori talking to Steven, and with a jolt realized this would be the last time he would probably ever see him. _I'd better say goodbye...he _did_ put up with me...even when he knew what I did to his cousin and how much of a jerk I was to him earlier._ He snowboarded down to them, trying to ignore the fact that Steven was hugging Kori, and didn't look like he'd be letting go any time soon.

"Hey Steven. It was nice meeting you," he said awkwardly, holding out his hand. Steven grinned, and, much to Richard's relief, released Kori.

"I think your buses are leaving soon. You should go get your suitcase," he said to Kori. Kori nodded and walked away. Steven turned back to Richard. "It was nice meeting you too, Mr. Grayson, but you don't need to be so formal." Richard grinned apologetically. "Listen...she's something special. Take care of her." Richard looked over at Kori's retreating form and nodded.

"Don't worry, I will." Steven shook his hand once more and then waved goodbye. Richard put away his snowboard and went to join Kori.

They were silent for a little while. "I can't believe we're leaving," he said finally. Kori smirked.

"You're probably so relieved. Having to spend three days in a ten by ten cabin with the girl of your nightmares, and now you get to go back to Wayne Manor where I won't be anywhere near you." Richard chucked his backpack at her, which she deftly caught. _Nightmare? You wish._

"You're hilarious, _Anders_. Definitely nightmare material. And how must it have been for you? Having to spend three days with a whiny millionaire's brat who's such a klutz he skis off the wrong end of the hill?" Kori laughed and threw the backpack back.

"I got to play hero. I'm happy." The two quieted down, and Richard wished he could tell her everything. What Steven had said, how much he had actually enjoyed it here, and his hope that maybe they could exist in the same building without biting each other's heads off. Be friends.

They boarded the bus.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter again. I was just reading reviews of other stories, and most of the flames I read were things I was doing. So...I already explained the Kori...Kory thing, and it would be kinda weird to change the name halfway through the story, so sorry about that. And the only time I use the word "Richard" is when Kori's addressing him or when I'm talking about him. Yeah.

So anyway...I was thinking up a oneshot...but I have this story and Season Six to continue...I think I'm taking off that story...I can't think of anything to do with it now.

Anyway (again) review please!


	21. Chapter 21: The Crash

Hmmm...I was going to say something, and I forgot. If there's anything I forgot, let me know. Because I don't remember it. Oh yeah! Sorry if this chapter's really rushed. Because I'm having a hard time not rushing it.

Disclaimer: don't own any of this stuff.

* * *

The bus ride home was much calmer than the bus ride to the ski resort. Everyone seemed exhausted. Kori couldn't blame them. She was about ready to pass out herself. Vacations always did that to her. They had been sitting in silence for a few minutes when she finally nodded off. Not even the potholes the bus ran into all the time could wake her. 

_She was running, from what, she didn't know. It was a familiar path, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Everything looked grim and desolate. Something was very, very wrong. Tears fell out of her eyes at an alarming rate. Her feet had started to ache, but she refused to stop. Wherever she was going wasn't a walking distance away, and she had to get there as soon as possible. _

_Iron gates barred her way, and she couldn't see past them. She didn't know if she had come to the right place. Everything was so dark. It started to rain. Thunder crackled through the sky. Spiders ran by her feet. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Suddenly, the sky cleared. There was someone approaching the gate, someone who looked familiar, but she didn't know who..._

"Kori? Kori, wake up. We're home," Richard said, shaking her. She moaned and opened her eyes, annoyed. Just when her dream had been getting good..."You awake?" he asked. Kori nodded. She noticed his shirt was a little wet, and she wondered what from.

Everyone started to file off the bus. Richard stood up, and Kori did as well. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and walked off. Their luggage had been dumped out again on the floor in front of the school. _Right by the fountain,_ Kori thought dryly. She located her bag instantly.

It was time for goodbyes. Their month long Christmas vacation was here. Kori hugged everyone goodbye while Richard tried to find his bag. There was a huge possibility she would never talk to these people again. After all, they were Richard's friends, not hers, right?

Karen dismissed that thought abruptly. "You call any of us any time, alright? If you get bored or something, at least one of us'll be free. We'll see you during break, Kori. Dick's throwing this Christmas party for us at Wayne Manor. And a New Year's one. Be there, 'kay?" Kori nodded, grinning.

Everyone started to leave. Richard finally found his bag. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," Kori said nervously. Richard frowned.

"'Course not. I'm having this Christmas party thing, do you want to come?" Kori shrugged.

"I don't know...if my parents'll let me. They like spending Christmas at home, you know? It's the only time I get to see them, really. They're always off on some trip." Kori could have slapped herself. She was talking to _Richard Grayson!_ His parents were killed! How insensitive could she get? "I mean, I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"Don't worry about it. Really. I'll see you around then, okay?" She nodded, still ashamed of herself. Richard drew her in to a one-armed hug, his good hand clutching his suitcase. Kori returned it, surprised, but not complaining. He let go. "Do you need a ride home?"

Kori shook her head. "I'll walk. I like it." Richard nodded and waved once more before flipping a cell phone, no doubt to call some car. Not even a minute later a Mercedes pulled up by the school. He got into it and the driver drove off. Kori started to walk.

About fifteen minutes later, she could see her house. Her suitcase was starting to feel extremely heavy. She stopped. Something wasn't right. Koma's car was in the driveway. _She's supposed to be picking up mom and dad at the airport!_ Kori walked faster, her sense of foreboding increasing. This could not be good. Her parents never stayed a day longer than they were supposed to, and her mother hated riding with people she didn't know, so they wouldn't have called a cab.

Kori burst into the house to see a disheveled looking Koma. "What happened? You're supposed to be at the airport!" Koma glared at her.

"Kori...I was watching the news. Their flight crashed. No one survived." Kori stopped a minute to process this information. Flight? Crashed? This wasn't right. It couldn't be.

"It must have been some other flight, Koma," she said, her voice surprisingly calm. "There are tons of flights today." Koma shook her head.

"They had the flight number. It was their flight, Kori. They're dead." Kori shook her head, panic rising.

"No. No they're not. Now they have to call a taxi, and you know mom doesn't like that! Why didn't you go?" she cried.

"They're dead, Kori! They're gone! There's no reason to go!"

"Stop! They are not! NO!" Kori dropped her suitcase and ran. Her feet pounded the sidewalk. She didn't know where they were taking her, but it looked familiar. In the back of her mind, she could think of only one person that could help her, tell her this was all a lie. She kept running, but her feet had started to hurt and there was a stitch in her side. She had to get there as fast as she could. Her parent's lives depended on it.

Iron gates barred her way. There was a guard who controlled when they opened and when they closed. "Miss, state your name and business," he said.

"I'm K-kori. I n-need to see Richard, p-please! Just tell him!" she choked out. The guard called the house, and in those five minutes, it hit her. Her parents were dead. They were gone. She would never see them again. Tears started to flow, and rain started to fall. The guard nodded at her, and the gates opened. She ran through them, up to the door. It opened as well, and Richard stood at the other side.

"Kori? What's...!" Kori ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck.

"They're dead, Richard! Their flight crashed! They're dead!" she sobbed.

"Who's dead, Kori? What're you talking about?"

"My parents! They-they..." She buried her head in his shoulder and started crying harder.

"Kori...I'm so sorry..." He held her with one arm and closed the door with the other. "Come on. In here." He sat her down on a couch and sat next to her while she wept. "Hey. Don't cry, Kori. Talk to me." Kori tried, between sobs, to tell him everything that had happened between when they parted and when she came here.

"And...and now I don't...I can't..." she hiccupped. Richard let her cuddle into his chest, stroking her hair while she cried. She heard his heart beating a steady, slow rhythm, and felt his fingers rake through her hair. She quieted until only a few tears squeezed their way out of her eyes. Just sitting here calmed her, and she was so utterly worn out from everything. She fell into a dreamless sleep against him, probably the last time she would sleep properly for a while.

* * *

For the first hour of the bus ride, everyone looked like they were going to pass out any second. Richard stared at the seat in front of him, zoning out. He felt something against his shoulder, and turned his head to find Kori fast asleep. He grinned for absolutely no reason, but then noticed Rachel watching him. She cocked an eyebrow, but he ignored her. Rachel smirked. "Enjoying yourself?" 

For once, he didn't have a snappy comeback, mostly because she was right. Plus, having Kori sleeping on your shoulder was _seriously _distracting. "Um...no?" he tried. It didn't cut it.

"You two are driving us crazy. Why don't you just-" Kori stirred a little bit, and Richard saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"She's crying..." He wiped it away, and forced himself to drop his hand. Another tear fell, and then another. "Do you think I should wake her up?" he asked Rachel. Rachel frowned.

"No. Maybe it's one of those nightmare-turned-good dreams, you know?" Richard nodded. Kori started to shake with sobs, and he held her, stroking her hair, willing her to calm down. He wasn't very experienced in the comfort department. However, Kori stopped within a few minutes. Rachel shrugged. "Like I said. Nightmare turned good. Although I'm guessing you helped." Again, Richard couldn't say anything. He'd been hoping the same thing.

About a half hour later, the bus came to a stop. Richard shook Kori awake. She moaned and opened her eyes, looking slightly annoyed. "You awake?" he asked. _Idiot. Of course she's awake. That's why she's glaring. _Kori didn't seem to thin that was a stupid question, or maybe she was just to tired to, and she nodded. Richard got off the bus and went to look for his suitcase.

He had no idea there were this many black suitcases. When they had gotten to the ski resort, he had found his almost immediately, but it had just been his luck that his bag was right next to the bus. Now he had to look for at least ten minutes. _I guess I should bring a big flowery bag, too. It'd be easier to find it._

Eventually, he found his bag and went to look for Kori, hoping she didn't leave yet. He had wanted to invite her to the Christmas party he was throwing for all of his friends. He saw her talking to Karen. Karen left and Richard walked up to her. He tried to find something to say, but he couldn't. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," said Kori finally.

"'Course not. I'm having this Christmas party thing, do you want to come?" Kori shrugged.

"I don't know...if my parents'll let me. They like spending Christmas at home, you know? It's the only time I get to see them, really. They're always off on some trip." Richard's breath caught in his throat, but he nodded. He had no family except Bruce and Alfred to spend Christmas with. Kori seemed to realize this and apologized at once. "I mean, I'm sorry, I didn't..."

"Don't worry about it. Really. I'll see you around then, okay?" She nodded, looking away. Richard drew her in to an awkward one-armed hug, his good hand clutching his suitcase. He wasn't very good at this either, but Kori didn't seem to mind. He let go reluctantly. "Do you need a ride home?" he asked, hoping she'd say yes. He didn't want to part their ways now.

Kori shook her head. "I'll walk. I like it." Richard nodded and waved once more before flipping a cell phone to call Alfred to come pick him up. Not even a minute later, the Mercedes pulled up by the school. He got into it and Alfred drove off.

"How was the trip, Master Richard?" asked Alfred. Richard looked back to where Kori had started walking and grinned.

"Pretty good. Did you guys miss me?"

They arrived at Wayne Manor in almost no time, and Richard carried his suitcase up to his room, ignoring Alfred's offers to help. "It isn't necessary, Alfred. I've got it." Alfred stopped and watched him carry it up the stairs, wincing every time he slipped. Richard brought it into his room and put everything where it was supposed to go. He sat down on his bed and sighed. It was so..._boring _in here. The cabin had been small, but warm and friendly. It had suited Kori perfectly. His room was huge and bare, with only a bed and a computer desk in it. There was nothing on the walls, and everything was either black, brown, or gray.

"Master Richard, there is a certain Kori here to visit you. I believe she is the same one as from the party Master Bruce threw," said Alfred through the intercom. Richard stood up, unaware of how long he had been sitting and thinking. _What's Kori doing here? Especially not even an hour after the trip? _

"Let her in, Alfred," he yelled down, running to the door. He opened it.

"Kori? What's...!" He was attacked by a red, wet blur.

"They're dead, Richard! Their flight crashed! They're dead!" she sobbed. _Dead? That's never good..._

"Who's dead, Kori? What're you talking about?"

"My parents! They-they..." She buried her head in his shoulder and started crying harder. _Oh no..._ He knew almost exactly what she was going through. Apparently, the denial stage had passed. He was amazed she had remembered his story, and come to him for help. He hadn't even been able to think.

"Kori...I'm so sorry..." He held her with one arm and closed the door with the other. "Come on. In here." He sat her down on a couch and sat next to her while she wept. "Hey. Don't cry, Kori. Talk to me." Kori tried, between sobs, to tell him everything that had happened between when they parted and when she came here.

"And...and now I don't...I can't..." she hiccupped. He wanted to help her, but there was nothing he could say to make her feel better. He knew. He hated this, sitting here helplessly and watching her cry. It tore his heart apart. But she had come because she needed someone to be there for her, and he wasn't going to let her down. He let her cuddle into his chest, stroking her hair while she cried. If it had worked on the bus, he might as well try it now. She quieted until only a few tears squeezed their way out of her eyes. What was he supposed to say now? 'It's okay'? Yeah right. Even _he_ wasn't okay, and it had been, what, about eight years? Kori, however, seemed content with sitting in silence. She fell asleep against him for the second time that day. He still stayed with her, in case another nightmare was on its way. Eventually, he fell asleep as well, even though the clock read 8:00 p.m. _I guess I can't tease Kori about sleeping that early anymore..._

* * *

Um...yeah...sorry, that was a bad ending. I mean, not to the story, but to the chapter. Story isn't over by a long run. 

Okay...now I have no idea where to put Xavier, since school's out. And this story is not going past a month long Christmas break...I think...maybe it could...LOL. Anyway, hoped you all liked it. Review please!


	22. Chapter 22: The Roof

Just a little bit of quiet fluff. Anyway, I just wanted to let you all know that this story is going to get somewhat more depressing (I mean, after all, her parents just died).

Does anyone know how a will works? I have no idea...I'd look it up, but I'm not sure how to find it.

Disclaimer: don't own TT

* * *

Kori was shaken awake by Richard. She'd grown accustomed to it, having woken up this way for the past three times. "Hmm?" she muttered sleepily. It was dark out. Why was he telling her to get up? 

_Wait a second, this isn't the cabin, _she realized. _This is Wayne Manor! What am I doing here? Why am I...oh. _Everything came back to her in a flash. She was here because her parents were...they were..._gone_, and Richard knew what it felt like. Maybe he could help her.

"Hey, Kori. Wake up. I want to show you something," he said gently. Kori nodded, feeling numb.

"What time is it?" she whispered.

"About six. We might actually get snow today. Come on." It shouldn't be dark at six. Right? Maybe it was. Maybe she was dreaming. She pinched herself and sighed. Nope. This is reality. She followed him.

Richard took her up a what seemed like hundreds of stairs and then opened a door. A blast of cold winter air hit her. "Sorry, I should've told you to put something warmer on first. But this won't take long, I promise," he said. Kori nodded and followed him out the door.

They were on the roof of Wayne Manor. Richard motioned for Kori to sit down, and he sat down next to her. A faint gold tinged the horizon. The two watched the sun rise in complete silence. Kori hadn't believed it was possible to be awed by something that happened so often as this. About a half hour later, it had risen completely.

"Did you like it?" asked Richard. Kori nodded, still staring. "I come up here every once in a while. Especially after I first moved in to Wayne Manor. It's a new day, Kori. The world hasn't ended, and this is proof." Kori swallowed. She hadn't thought of it that way. By no means would this help her move on, but it was a start.

"Thank you," she whispered. Richard smiled.

"Come on. Let's go inside, it's getting kinda cold." Kori nodded and followed him down. Bruce was waiting in the kitchen.

"Hello, Miss Anders. I...it's a surprise to see you here this early in the morning," greeted Bruce, clearly disturbed. Richard frowned at him.

"You were watching the news, right Bruce? That flight that crashed...Kori's parents were on it. She came over here because...well..." Bruce nodded in understanding and let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry. They were good people, your parents." Kori nodded and looked at her feet. She didn't really feel like talking about this. Not yet, anyway. Bruce seemed to realize that. "I'm going to be in Metropolis for the next few days. I'll call you when I'm coming back, Clark wants an interview. **(A/N Clark Kent's a reporter, right?)** Miss Anders, you're welcome over here any time. Goodbye." He called to Alfred and left the house.

"Do you want to go home?" asked Richard. Kori nodded. "Come on, I'll drive you there." They went into Wayne Manor's huge garage. Richard walked over to a motorcycle. Kori eyed it apprehensively. "This is the R-cycle." Kori cracked a wry smile. "Don't laugh. It's the best thing I own. You'll like it, trust me." He got on and Kori walked over, attempting to get on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back as Richard opened the garage door.

He was a reckless driver, dodging vehicles and traffic lights whenever possible and adding the occasional burst of speed. Kori tightened her arms and found herself actually _laughing_. Her heart sank when they reached her house.

"Have fun?" asked Richard, grinning. Kori nodded and hugged him.

"Thank you...for everything."

"No problem, Kori. Like Bruce said, you're welcome any time."

"You too. I'll see you around?" she asked hopefully. Richard nodded, saluted, and drove off. For absolutely no reason, Kori had a smile on her face when she walked in the house. Then it disappeared.

"Koma, what are you doing?" she asked incredulously. Koma glared at her.

"Looking. You have a problem with that?" The house looked like it had been hit by a hurricane. Things were strewn everywhere, and even some of the furniture was on its side. A vase was broken near the door, and various papers flew all around.

"Yes! Especially when the house is wrecked like this! What could you possibly be looking for?"

"None of your business."

"It IS my business, Koma! You're ruining our house! STOP LOOKING!" Kori yelled, as Koma prepared to clear out an entire cupboard by any means possible. Koma stopped, sending her a death glare. "Tell me," Kori demanded.

"I already said it's none of your business. Go out and play like a good little girl and leave me alone!" said Koma angrily. Kori seethed. It had been one day, _one day,_ and now this. Did Koma have no respect for their parents? Koma saw that Kori had no intention of leaving, so she got up and walked out the door, pushing Kori out of her way as she did so. Kori was left to clean up the mess.

_What could Koma have been looking for?_

_

* * *

_

Richard woke up to find Kori sleeping beside him on the couch. He frowned for a minute, and then remembered. _Poor Kori..._He knew almost exactly what she was going through. She'd wake up and not remember, and then it would hit her, just like the first time. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and she stirred. Quickly, he dropped his hand, and then shook her awake gently. "Hey Kori. Wake up. I want to show you something." She nodded, her emerald eyes looking a lot duller than usual.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"About six," he said, consulting a clock nearby. Almost time. "We might actually get snow today. Come on," he said. _You don't have to talk about the weather, you know. You're not on a date. _Richard led her up the familiar steps to the top of Wayne Mansion. He opened the door that led to the roof and saw Kori shiver. "Sorry, I should have told you to put something warmer on first. But this won't take long, I promise." She nodded and followed him out.

The sun was just about to rise. Whenever he had time, he would be out here, watching it. And now he was here with Kori, which was so much better. The sun lit up her whole face, and he had to stop himself from watching her instead of the view. "Did you like it?" he asked finally. Kori nodded again, never taking her eyes away from the sun. "I come up here every once in a while. Especially after I first moved in to Wayne Manor. It's a new day, Kori. The world hasn't ended, and this is proof." He remembered those days, when Bruce had just adopted him. He would wander aimlessly, moping, and had come across this door.

"Thank you," Kori said quietly. He smiled, glad he could help, even if it was just a little bit.

"Come on. Let's go inside, it's getting kinda cold." They met Bruce when they came down the stairs.

"Hello, Miss Anders. I...it's a surprise to see you here this early in the morning," greeted Bruce, clearly disturbed. Richard rolled his eyes. Bruce didn't trust him at all.

"You were watching the news, right Bruce? That flight that crashed...Kori's parents were on it. She came over here because...well..." Bruce nodded in understanding and let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry. They were good people, your parents." Kori nodded and looked at her feet. Bruce paused. "I'm going to be in Metropolis for the next few days. I'll call you when I'm coming back, Clark wants an interview. Miss Anders, you're welcome over here any time. Goodbye." He called to Alfred and left the house.

"Do you want to go home?" asked Richard. Kori nodded. "Come on, I'll drive you there." They went into Wayne Manor's huge garage. Richard walked over to a motorcycle. "This is the R-cycle." Kori cracked a wry smile. "Don't laugh. It's the best thing I own. You'll like it, trust me," he said. _Like she wants to laugh. Grayson, you of all people should know. Why else do you think she came to you?_ He got on and Kori walked over getting on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back as Richard opened the garage door. All thoughts were sucked out of his head, except one. _We need to go motorbike riding more often._

He hated obeying speed limits, and he showed that openly. It was a miracle he hadn't been ticketed yet. Kori tightened her arms around him when he burst forth with an unexpected increase in speed. He heard her actually _laughing, _and grinned. Yes, they _definitely _needed to ride on this motorcycle more often.

"Have fun?" asked Richard, grinning, when they reached her house. Kori got off and hugged him.

"Thank you...for everything." His grin grew wider.

"No problem, Kori. Like Bruce said, you're welcome any time."

"You too. I'll see you around?" she asked hopefully. Richard nodded, saluted, and drove off. This was a _very _good start to the day.

* * *

Sigh. Young love. LOL. Hmmm...again, I was going to say something, and I forgot. I do that a lot. That rhymes! 

So again, if you guys know anything about how a will works, please let me know. Cuz I'm going to end up finding the wrong thing...I do that a lot, too.

Sorry, Bruce is probably waaaay OOC. I don't watch Batman. Just TT.

Review please!


	23. Chapter 23: The Guardian

Hey! I wanted to thank all of you for helping me out on the will thing! Anyway...I'm really sorry I took the easy way out on that. I'm not going to explain the whole will process in anyone's POV, but it'll be mentioned.

Just a note: I have nothing against lawyers! I actually want to be one. I love arguing.

Disclaimer: don't own TT

* * *

It was amazing, how he always seemed to know when she needed him. She would look at something, and just burst into tears. Five minutes-and it was always five minutes-later, the doorbell would ring. She would open the door and he would be there, waving two packets of hot chocolate, holding up a nice comedy, or gesturing to the "R-cycle." He always knew, and for that, she was thankful. 

_Flashback_

_There was another thunderstorm. Apparently, Mother Nature didn't really care that it was supposed to be snowing. Kori cowered in the living room on an armchair, shrieking with every flash of lightning. _Mom isn't here to rock me to sleep now, _she thought bitterly. Her eyes filled with tears. All of her fears had been magnified by ten since her parents' deaths. She was alone in the house, as Koma was "out" doing who-knows-what. No one was here to comfort her, and she knew Richard would _never_ venture out in a storm like this just because she was scared. She attempted to wipe away the torrent of tears flowing down her cheeks._

_The doorbell rang._

_Cautiously, Kori approached it. It could be anyone. The doorbell rang again, and she opened the door, prepared to defend herself. Outside, shivering, apparently venturing out in a storm like this just because she was scared, was Richard. "Mind if I come in?" he asked, teeth chattering. Kori stepped aside and closed the door, running to get towels and some of her fathers' clothes. _

_"Richard, you're unbelievable! You could have been killed! There's lightning outside, and you could have crashed in the rain!" she scolded. Richard grinned._

_"What, and leave you with no one to protect you from the storm? I don't think so." Kori smiled in spite of herself and hugged him. He rested his forehead on hers and cupped her cheek. "You thought I would let you down?"_

_"No," she whispered. She closed her eyes in pleasure as he caressed her cheek, storm forgotten. Well, forgotten until the next roll of thunder happened to come by. Kori shrieked and hugged him tighter. He laughed._

_"Told you it was a good thing I came down here." Kori relaxed and smiled._

_"You are..." She tried to find a synonym for "unbelievable," one that meant more, but she couldn't. "The best friend I could have ever asked for." Richard grinned._

_"Glad you think so. You up for a game of Monopoly?"_

_End Flashback_

He was always there for her. Always. She only wished she could return the favor.

"Kori! Korina, you've grown so much!" cried a rather alarmingly gigantic man, who let himself in the doorway.

"Uncle Galfore! You...are you..." Her Uncle Galfore was actually not related to her. He was a family friend who used to live on Tamaran, the island they came from. He used to take care of Kori while her parents were away, and Kori had called him after her parents' deaths to tell him the news.

"I'm your guardian, now, Korina. I'm not living here, though. Koma is nineteen, so she is old enough to take care of you. Your parents thought it might be...better...if I stayed, just in case. And I would never pass up a chance to see my little bumgorf!" he said happily. Kori ran into his waiting embrace. "I miss them, Kori. But I am glad you are not so sad. Why not?" Kori blushed, imagining trying to tell her Uncle Galfore about Richard.

"I'm glad to see you...?" she tried. He bought it.

"I went to your parents' lawyer, and he read the will to me. Your father split your inheritance, while your mother left something else. I don't think she trusted the lawyers, truthfully, so she left it with me." Kori watched, curiously, as Galfore handed her a small box. "Where is Koma? This concerns her as well." Kori hollered Koma's name, and she trudged down the stairs, cursing sleepily.

"It's the crack of dawn. What do you want?" she asked crossly.

"Koma, it's noon. Uncle Galfore has something to show us." Koma rolled her eyes but sat down in front of him.

"What?"

Galfore ignored her attitude. He opened the box, and inside lay two envelopes, one with Kori's name on it, and the other with Koma's. Galfore gave each of them their designated envelopes. Kori eyed hers apprehensively, while Koma tore hers open. A small key and a piece of paper fell out. Koma started to read it.

"Uncle Galfore...what is this?" asked Kori. Galfore motioned for her to open her envelope.

"I don't BELIEVE this!" shouted Koma unexpectedly. "Read yours!" she ordered Kori. Kori did as she was told.

Ripping it open, she found the same thing as Koma, only the key looked slightly different. Kori picked up the piece of paper and started to read.

**My dear Kori,**

**If you are reading this, it means I am no longer with you, and Galfore has been appointed as your guardian in my place. There are a few matters we need to clear up, as death does not make appointments, and I expect I died rather suddenly, or I would have told you this before. **

**Kori...all your life, you have gotten by on friendship alone. You care nothing for fame or fortune. But when you grow up, things will be different. You cannot pay bills with a smile. Hugs do not cancel debts. I hate having to end your carefree life, but Kori, I want you to be happy, and that will not work if you are living on the streets. It is time to learn the power of money, and where the consequences of it will get you. I am leaving you everything I own. This key opens the safe I have kept everything in. You will know where to find it. **

**If anything, I want your first impression on someone to be a good one. This will not happen if you turn up at a job interview wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. Kori, your later impressions always leave other people staring in awe, but that is because they tend to underestimate you in the first place. Spend my fortune wisely and well. Remember, you always have Galfore there to guide you.**

**I love you, Kori. I always have, and always will. Keep my memory close, but move on. Take care in your new life, and don't ever change your kind, loving personality. It's what makes friendships last, and those will be very important. Keep everyone close, and live life to the fullest.**

**With all the love in me,**

**Mom**

Kori was nearly in tears by the end. Her mother wrote this! She wished her mother could be here right now, comforting her on her own death. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen. _Richard...please come now. I need you now. _

"I just don't believe it! I knew she hid all her jewelry away! And now she's giving it all to YOU! Do you know what she gave me? NOTHING! Absolutely NOTHING!" screamed Koma. She shoved her letter in Kori's face.

**Dearest Koma,**

**If you are reading this, it means I am no longer with you, and Galfore has been appointed as your guardian in my place. There are a few matters we need to clear up, as death does not make appointments, and I expect I died rather suddenly, or I would have told you this before. **

**Koma...all your life, you have lived in the lap of luxury. I have spoiled you, your father spoiled you, and Galfore spoiled you. You were my firstborn child, how could I not? But I realized my mistake much later in life, when it was far too late to reverse anything. Koma, when was the last time you spoke to a friend, a person who actually cared about you and helped you make the right choices? When was the last time you tried to help someone, tried to do a selfless deed out of the kindness of your heart? I have seen your heart deteriorating, Koma. What point is there to live other than to laugh and love? I fear you will never find the happiness in life now. That is why I left you this key, the key to my heart. Keep it close, and remember me. Remember that I love you, and you should love everyone just as much. Remember that there is more to life than parties every night. Make friends, Koma, and enjoy more than two hours out of every day. Enjoy every minute, embrace every second you have on Earth. Life is waiting for you, Koma, a better life. Choose the right one, that is all I am asking.**

**I love you, please don't ever forget that. Don't ever forget me.**

**Mom**

The beginning was the same, but the rest of the letter was the exact opposite of Kori's. Kori knew she and Koma were different, but _opposites_? "See? She left you everything and nothing to me! What kind of a mother does she think she was? She picked a favorite!" screeched Koma. Kori glared at her.

"Don't you dare insult her. She gave you the best gift she could, Koma. A chance. What would you have done with the money, wasted it?" Koma refused to listen to reason.

"Just shut up! You're just sticking up for her because she gave you everything! What am I supposed to do, live on the streets?" Galfore stood up, about to forcefully end the argument, but the doorbell rang.

Kori opened the door, and Richard stood on the other side. "Hey Kori, I was just checking..." He noticed Galfore not five feet away. He gulped visibly. "...Hi."

"Who are you?" asked Galfore. Richard was shaking ever so slightly, and Kori admired the fact that he didn't bolt. She rested a hand on his arm and smiled at him.

"Uncle Galfore, this is my friend, Richard Grayson. He has been taking care of me since..." She sighed, still unwilling to admit that her parents were dead, at least out loud. Galfore nodded.

"Welcome, Richard Grayson. Come in," he greeted. Koma wasn't done fuming.

"You! You're the idiot that blew me off at Wayne's party! And you're friends with _her_?" she yelled. Richard backed away, and Kori wouldn't have tried to stop him if he left and never came back, thinking all her family were crazy. Galfore held Koma back.

"That is enough, Koma. I know you feel this is unjust, but you must calm down. Everything is for a purpose," he counseled. Koma pushed him away and stomped up to her room. Galfore sighed.

"I'm sorry. I will go and cook lunch." Which left Richard and Kori alone in the room.

"What was that all about?" asked Richard. Kori showed him the letters and explained about the will. "And Koma's mad because you inherited everything from your mom and she didn't get anything?" Richard guessed. Kori nodded, her shoulders slumping.

"I'd give her everything, but it's not what mom wanted. It was her last request, and I don't plan to disobey her." Richard nodded.

"Are you going to have a funeral?"

Kori shook her head. "In my country, death is just a passing. It shouldn't require ceremony, it's just a way of nature. Besides, there's nothing to bury or cremate. And I'd rather not see my parents trapped under the ground or put on fire anyway," she muttered. Richard grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Is something wrong, Kori?" he asked. "You don't look like this is the only thing that's bothering you." Kori shrugged.

"Have you ever had that feeling where everything seems perfect and you know something bad's going to happen?" she asked him. He nodded hesitantly.

"Why? What d'you mean, something bad's going to happen?" Again, Kori shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just that...having Galfore here makes everything seem okay. He likes you, I think. That's off subject, though. It's just...Koma's so mad, and when she decides to take her anger out on someone, it's not pretty." Richard laced his fingers with hers.

"I'll always be here for you, Kori. If anything bad _does_ happen, I want you to know that." Kori smiled at him.

Galfore poked his head out of the kitchen. "If you aren't busy, Korina, I would like help." Kori sighed. He only called her "Korina" if something was bothering him. She knew there would be a long talk about Richard Grayson later.

* * *

He groaned as he hit the punching bag. It was becoming all too obvious, and it was only a matter of time before she noticed. He was falling for her, hard and fast. It was like a well in a desert, he couldn't get out of it, but he didn't want to, anyway. Did he? An alarm suddenly went off in his head. It appeared at the most random moments. _Go to Kori. She needs you. _He would grab a couple packets of hot chocolate, or a comedy, and leave, and always find her crying. He knew how horrible it was to have every source of comfort you've ever known die, but he vowed to always be there for her. And now this. He sighed, prepared to contemplate it again when he got back home. Time to visit Kori. 

_Flashback_

_There was another thunderstorm. It was winter! There shouldn't BE thunderstorms in winter! But there was. Richard imagined Kori, home alone, trying to wait out the worst of her fears. He couldn't bear the thought. _

_"Dick, where are you going?" asked Bruce crossly, watching him getting into the car. _

_"I'll be back soon."_

_"I asked where you were going, Dick, not when you'd be..." The rest of his voice was cut off; Richard had started the car and left. He parked in Kori's driveway and stepped out. Immediately, he was soaked by the ice-cold rain. He ran to her front door and rang the doorbell frantically. She didn't answer. He rang it again, and she opened the door._

_"Mind if I come in?" he asked, teeth chattering. Kori stepped aside and closed the door, running to get towels and some of her fathers' clothes. _

_"Richard, you're unbelievable! You could have been killed! There's lightning outside, and you could have crashed in the rain!" she scolded. Richard grinned at her concern. _

_"What, and leave you with no one to protect you from the storm? I don't think so." Kori smiled and hugged him, shaking her head. He rested his forehead on hers and cupped her cheek. "You thought I would let you down?"_

_"No," she whispered. She closed her eyes in pleasure as he caressed her cheek. _What're you doing, Grayson? You can't touch her like this, you're friends! _Luckily, another crack of thunder was heard, and Kori shrieked and hugged him tighter. He laughed._

_"Told you it was a good thing I came down here." Kori relaxed and smiled._

_"You are..." She paused, and he braced himself for another scolding. "The best friend I could have ever asked for." That hurt _far _more than it should have. It shouldn't have hurt at all. They were friends, she was right. _Best_ friends, if that was any consolation. Richard grinned, hiding his disappointment, at least for now._

_"Glad you think so. You up for a game of Monopoly?"_

_End Flashback_

Richard jumped on to his "R-cycle," as he so fondly named his motorbike, and rushed over to her house, five minutes away. He rang the doorbell and waited, staring at the withering flowers and the brown front lawn. _I wish it would just snow already...everything looks so much better when it snows..._Kori opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hey Kori, I was just checking..." he trailed off, just noticing the seven-foot tall man with bulging muscles in the background. He gulped, hoping the guy didn't pulverize him on the spot. He looked ready to, not that Richard could tell, by the huge scar across his eyes. "...Hi."

"Who are you?" boomed the man. Richard was starting to shake, and thought that running as fast as he could in the other direction sounded like a really good idea right now. Kori rested a hand on his arm and smiled at him, calming him slightly.

"Uncle Galfore, this is my friend, Richard Grayson. He has been taking care of me since..." She sighed. _Taking care of her? I was just helping..._ "Uncle Galfore" nodded.

"Welcome, Richard Grayson. Come in," he greeted, much less threatening-sounding.

"You!" screeched an annoying and familiar voice. "You're the idiot that blew me off at Wayne's party! And you're friends with _her_?" Koma Anders yelled. Richard backed away, the only thing keeping him from leaving was Kori, and the fact that whatever he had come here to do wasn't over yet. Uncle Galfore held Koma back.

"That is enough, Koma. I know you feel this is unjust, but you must calm down. Everything is for a purpose," he counseled. Koma pushed him away and stomped upstairs. Uncle Galfore sighed. _Well apparently, I meant more to Koma than I thought._

"I'm sorry. I will go and cook lunch." Richard tried not to laugh at the thought of the gigantic man wearing an apron and baking a cake. He blinked and turned to Kori.

"What was that all about?" asked Richard. Kori showed him the letters and explained about the will. "And Koma's mad because you inherited everything from your mom and she didn't get anything?" Richard guessed. Kori nodded, her shoulders slumping.

"I'd give her everything, but it's not what mom wanted. It was her last request, and I don't plan to disobey her." Richard nodded.

"Are you going to have a funeral?" He hadn't noticed any plans, and he'd been over here every day since the day her parents had died.

Kori shook her head. "In my country, death is just a passing. It shouldn't require ceremony, it's just a way of nature. Besides, there's nothing to bury or cremate. And I'd rather not see my parents trapped under the ground or put on fire anyway," she muttered. Richard grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Is something wrong, Kori?" he asked. "You don't look like this is the only thing that's bothering you." Kori shrugged.

"Have you ever had that feeling where everything seems perfect and you know something bad's going to happen?" she asked him. He nodded hesitantly. He'd had that feeling just before the show where his parents were murdered. He learned the hard way to believe in it completely.

"Why? What d'you mean, something bad's going to happen?" Again, Kori shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just that...having Galfore here makes everything seem okay. He likes you, I think. That's off subject, though. It's just...Koma's so mad, and when she decides to take her anger out on someone, it's not pretty." _Sure, _Galfore_ can make everything okay, but I can't. Was he here, helping you cope since they died? I don't think so. You know who did? THE GUY YOU DON'T EVEN NOTICE! _Richard pushed that thought out of his head and laced his fingers with hers.

"I'll always be here for you, Kori. If anything bad _does_ happen, I want you to know that." Kori smiled at him, but it didn't completely wipe away the disappointment he was feeling. _Someday, Grayson. Just wait, will you?_

"If you aren't busy, Korina, I would like help," Galfore said, staring at the two intently. Kori sighed, and Richard took it as his cue to leave. He was halfway back before he realized he had forgotten to say goodbye. He cursed and kept going. _She'll live_.

* * *

Poor baby...LOL anyway...um...again, totally forgot. Thanks to everyone for helping me out, and I'm sorry I couldn't use it, I was just afraid of getting it wrong. And I hope you guys liked the thingamajig I put in place of it...again, sorry I didn't use it... 

Review please!


	24. Chapter 24: The Movie

I went to a circus over the weekend and there was a trapeze act...I had my eyes on the ropes the whole time...no one cut them, thank goodness...

Okay, I know safes have combinations, but let's just pretend there's a lock, because otherwise the key thing would have no point. Sorry about that...I'm really bad at planning ahead.

K..totally made up Crystal Gardens...if there are crystal gardens, my bad. ummm...yeah...let's just pretend there are crystal gardens in jump city...

You know what I just realized? I've been basing Alfred and Bruce off that rabbit from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (which I don't own, if I need to put that) No WONDER they seemed so OOC...I hope you guys don't mind if I keep them that way. The rabbit reminds me of Alfred anyway, and Bruce won't be here much anymore.

200 reviews!

* * *

Convincing Galfore that Richard was a nice guy had been harder than Kori thought. She sighed as she rolled out of bed. Today was the day she tested out her new theory. _I am leaving you everything I own. This key opens the safe I have kept everything in. You will know where to find it. _Kori bit her lip. There was only one place she could think of where something could be hidden in the house. One place Koma would never check, because she didn't even know it existed. If this safe wasn't in that one place, Kori knew she would never find her mother's fortune before Koma did and took it away. 

Kori stepped into her parents' room and tried not to run out. She hadn't been in here since the day after the party. It looked exactly the same, as if they were going to come home from France any second. Cautiously, she made her way to the fort of pillows her mother had kept for her. She had always wondered why it was there, and now she knew. Hopefully.

Kori kneeled down and tore out the loose floorboard. Underneath, just as she had guessed, was a small safe. Kori felt the thrill of discovering something new. All along, her mother's greatest treasures had been under a makeshift bed. A smile tugged at a corner of Kori's mouth.

She slipped the key out of her pocket and into the lock of the safe. It clicked open, and Kori almost choked. Apparently, her mother had been saving up a lot more than she had let on. Hundreds of bills, rubber-banded together, were cramped inside the tiny safe. Boxes of pure gold necklaces were shoved in as well. _There must be a million dollars in here! _Kori took a deep breath and calmed down. Quietly, she hid the safe back where it was supposed to be. If Koma ever found it...

Kori checked to make sure Koma was sleeping soundly. She usually slept in to one or two, but you never know. Kori relaxed and ran downstairs. She was feeling a lot happier than she had in a while. Maybe she would surprise Richard and venture out of the house by herself for the first time since the day after the ski trip. Kori scribbled a note in case Galfore decided to come by and left.

She walked to Wayne Manor, about fifteen minutes away on foot. It was a nice day outside, if a bit chilly. It was winter, though, it was supposed to be chilly. Kori walked up to the iron gate and greeted the gatekeeper with a smile.

"Kori Anders. I'm here to see-" she started, but the guard just waved her in. She grinned and ran up to ring the doorbell. Alfred appeared at the door.

"Hello, Miss Anders. Master Richard is in the shower, I think. Would you like a drink while you are waiting?"

Kori shook her head. "No thanks, Alfred. I'll just..." At that moment, Richard came down the stairs.

"Hey, Alfred, do you...Kori?" asked Richard blankly. His face broke into a smile. "Hey. It's great seeing you out." Kori wanted to say something in return, but would rather not have Alfred there listening. She smiled back in response.

"You wanted something, Master Richard?" asked Alfred, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but in the middle of two confused teens.

"Never mind. Actually, Kori, I was gonna come right over. I wanted to show you something, and we'll take a ride on my bike," Richard said. Alfred left and Kori blushed. She had never told him she absolutely loved the R-cycle, but it was probably easy to tell. He grinned and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

She took it, barely concealing a giggle. "We shall."

Kori rested her head on his back as he revved the R-cycle and pushed off. He was riding much slower than usual today, but Kori didn't mind. She liked it almost as much as when he was breaking speed limits. Well, at least this way was legal.

She thought they were heading back to her house, but Richard took a turn and stopped about thirty seconds later. "It's really close to where you live. I can't believe I haven't taken you here before," he said. He got off the bike and helped her off as well.

"The movie theater?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She had thought it was something absolutely amazing by the way Richard had put it. He looked hurt.

"It's the newest one! Anyway, today's the premiere of Wicked Scary 3," he said, grinning mischievously. Kori's eyes widened. She was scared by spiders and thunderstorms. Surely he wasn't going to take her to see something like _that_.

"Um...I've got a better idea!" she said.

"Alright. Let's hear it."

"Look! It's that documentary on hotdogs I've been wanting to watch!" she exclaimed. Richard gave her a strange look, but she held her ground. After all, she'd much rather see a boring, meat-related movie as to Wicked Scary 3 any day.

"I think I'm going to throw up," groaned Richard two hours later.

"I'm never eating another hotdog again!" Kori whimpered.

"That could not have been less scary than Wicked Scary 3. No way," said Richard, who looked slightly green. Kori steadied herself against the wall.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to watch Wicked Scary and I thought this would be a more...friendly movie." Richard snorted.

"You didn't notice the 'R' next to the name on the sign?" Kori apologized again, and he waved it off. "It's okay. I just need a nice salad or something...what're you doing?" he asked. Kori had reached for a mustard packet.

"I'm not about to give up mustard just because I can't get hotdogs anymore. I love mustard...and they didn't mention it in the movie." Richard stared at her for a second, and then shook his head.

"I don't think I could possibly be more grossed out...so you're off the hook." Kori tore open the packet and happily squeezed the mustard on to her tongue as they walked towards the parking lot. She tossed the empty packet into a nearby garbage can.

"Well, where do you want to go now?" asked Richard, leaning against his motorbike. Kori shrugged.

"Anywhere." He grinned.

"I didn't know you liked motorcycles that much." Kori blushed. _Oh yeah. The motorcycle. Because that's what I've been concentrating on this whole time. _

"Well..."

"Well? I've got to get you one for Christmas, then."

Kori shook her head. "No. I could never ride one by myself. Not without you there..." She blushed again, wishing she could take that back. Richard grinned at her and stood up straight.

"I'll be there for you. always, remember?" She nodded. _We're too close. Kori, back up! _

_Why?_

_What do you mean, why?_

_Why should I? What if something'll happen? What if I _want_ it to happen?_

_You want him to kiss you? Well, you can't. You're friends._

_And then we'll be more than friends._

Her mind struggled with a reason as Richard drew closer. _HA!_

_What? _thought Kori as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Ahem._

_Flashback_

_"Never again!" her father thundered. "You will never date again!"_

_"That's a little harsh! It wasn't her fault!" her mother exclaimed. Her father frowned._

_"You may not ever date again, unless I approve. I am going to make sure this never happens again, understood?" _

_End Flashback_

Richard kissed her tenderly, but all she felt was an overwhelming guilt. She couldn't...her common sense was right...it had been the last thing her father had ever asked her to do. And here she was disobeying him.

Richard pulled away, smiling, but it vanished almost immediately. "Kori, what's wrong?" Kori wiped away tears and backed away.

"I can't...I'm sorry...but I can't..." Kori whispered. She kept backing away, but Richard grabbed her arm.

"Kori, what happened? Are you okay?"

Kori wriggled her arm out of his grasp. "Richard, let me go. I can't do this, not now..." Richard did, and Kori ran. She ran all the way back home and locked herself in her room, sobbing. Her thoughts were so mixed up, her head felt like it would explode. _How could you?...Don't even listen to your dead parents...He shouldn't have to be stuck with someone like you anyway...How could you?_

Kori cried for far more than five minutes. But she knew this time that Richard wasn't coming.

* * *

Did he ever mention how sleepless his nights were getting? As much as he tried, he couldn't help but dwell on the blissful nights spent in the cabin. Richard sighed and checked the alarm clock on his nightstand. One a.m. He'd been in bed for three hours, and he still couldn't get to sleep. Groaning with frustration, he grabbed the pillow out from under him and resisted the urge to pummel it to a pulp. He laid it next to him and glared. 

"It's your fault. You're supposed to be state-of-the-art and help me get to sleep easier. You've never helped," he growled. _Now I'm talking to a pillow! _Sleep deprivation had done a lot to him. Eventually, he managed to fall into a fitful sleep, dreaming about talking, redheaded pillows.

_"And now, please welcome the Flying Graysons!" shouted one pillow. Richard frowned. That didn't make any sense. Suddenly, the scene around him changed. He was in a circus tent. He could hear people applauding, hundreds, maybe thousands of people. _

_Then he heard the scream. He rushed out as he saw his parents falling, falling to their deaths. He screamed their names, his eight-year-old voice going higher than he had anticipated. They hit the ground with a sickening thud. _

Richard sat up with a start, his entire body covered in a cold sweat. He glanced at the alarm clock. Two a.m. He groaned again. This was _not_ going well.

Eventually, he made it through the night, but woke up with two dark circles under his eyes. He could only hope his sunglasses covered them. Getting out of the shower, he headed downstairs to see if Alfred knew of a larger pair of sunglasses he could wear. He'd never be able to find one in this house.

"Hey, Alfred, do you...Kori?" he asked. The redhead was standing next to his butler in the foyer. His face broke into a smile. She _never _went out of her house without him. "Hey. It's great seeing you out." Kori smiled hesitantly at him, and he had the impression she was uncomfortable with Alfred. The butler could do that to you. He always seemed to know what Richard was thinking, anyway. And right now, Richard _really _did want anyone to know what he was thinking, or any other time he happened to look at Kori.

"You wanted something, Master Richard?" asked Alfred, his eyebrow raised. _He knows. Shoot. _

"Never mind. Actually, Kori, I was gonna come right over. I wanted to show you something, and we'll take a ride on my bike," Richard said. Alfred left and Kori blushed. He grinned and held out his hand. He knew how much she loved the motorcycle. It was the only time he heard her laugh these days. "Shall we?"

She took it. "We shall."

Richard revved the R-cycle and pushed off. He was riding much slower than usual today, but Kori seemed like she wanted a little bit of peace.

Richard didn't know why he was taking her to the theater. He knew she hated anything scary, but he was counting on her not to say anything to damage her pride. _Looking for one and a half hours of cuddling with Kori while she hides from the screen, are you? _Richard smirked. "It's really close to where you live. I can't believe I haven't taken you here before," he said. He got off the bike and helped her off as well.

"The movie theater?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He pretended to looked hurt.

"It's the newest one! Anyway, today's the premiere of Wicked Scary 3," he said, grinning mischievously. Kori's eyes widened.

"Um...I've got a better idea!"

"Alright. Let's hear it," he said, disgruntled at the passed up chance.

"Look! It's that documentary on hotdogs I've been wanting to watch!" she exclaimed. _What?_

"Um...okay." Boy, was he going to regret that later.

"I think I'm going to throw up," groaned Richard two hours later.

"I'm never eating another hotdog again!" Kori whimpered.

"That could not have been less scary than Wicked Scary 3. No way," said Richard, looking for the nearest bathroom.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to watch Wicked Scary and I thought this would be a more...friendly movie." Richard snorted.

"You didn't notice the 'R' next to the name on the sign?" Kori apologized again, and he waved it off. "It's okay. I just need a nice salad or something...what're you doing?" he asked. Kori had reached for a mustard packet.

"I'm not about to give up mustard just because I can't get hotdogs anymore. I love mustard...and they didn't mention it in the movie." Richard stared at her for a second, and then shook his head. _I'll never understand her...so I'll just stop trying._

"I don't think I could possibly be more grossed out...so you're off the hook." Kori tore open the packet and happily squeezed the mustard on to her tongue as they walked towards the parking lot. She tossed the empty packet into a nearby garbage can.

"Well, where do you want to go now?" asked Richard, leaning against his motorbike. Kori shrugged.

"Anywhere." He grinned. He could tour the world with her on this thing and she wouldn't mind.

"I didn't know you liked motorcycles that much." Kori blushed. _She's not supposed to blush..._

"Well..."

"Well? I've got to get you one for Christmas, then."

Kori shook her head. "No. I could never ride one by myself. Not without you there..." She blushed again and Richard grinned at her and stood up straight.

"I'll be there for you. always, remember?" She nodded.

He almost didn't even know what he was doing. One second he was leaning towards her and the next he had captured her lips in a tender kiss. Kori stiffened, and Richard assumed it was from shock. He let it linger for a few seconds and then pulled away, grinning like a madman. He didn't know what he had expected from her when he looked at her again, but it was most definitely not _that_.

Kori had tears in her eyes, and she backed away from him. "Kori, what's wrong?" Kori reached up to wipe away her tears. _What'd I do? I should've known...that hotdog thing was a bad sign...and all you can think about is SHE DOESN'T TASTE LIKE MUSTARD?!_

"I can't...I'm sorry...but I can't..." Kori whispered. She kept backing away, but Richard grabbed her arm.

"Kori, what happened? Are you okay?"

Kori wriggled her arm out of his grasp. "Richard, let me go. I can't do this, not now..." Richard did, and Kori ran.

He swore, not caring who heard. She was already so confused, and he had just made it so much worse. _You idiot! Her parents just DIED! You were supposed to be there for her! You let her down! How could you? Monster! _He kicked his precious R-cycle.

"Kori...I'm so sorry, Kori..."

"Hey you! Kid! Get outta the parking lot! People wanna park, not hear some punk swear!" yelled a pudgy, bald man, whom Richard took for the manager. Richard apologized and left, alarm bells practically exploding inside his head. She needed him again, and for the second time in one day, he was going to break his promise.

* * *

I only have a week to finish this story! There are three more chapters after this, I think. Sorry if this was lame. I don't want them together yet.

Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!


	25. Chapter 25: The Alley

Okay, sorry if it's rushed (cuz I typed it in like a half hour) but I really had to get two chapters done today. The story should be finished by Friday.

OMG! HARRY POTTER 5 COMING OUT TOMORROW!

Disclaimer: don't own TT

**WARNING! IF YOU ARE A TERRA FAN DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! I'm sorry, I kinda really don't like Terra, and this was how my story was supposed to go from the start. So if you don't want to read it, don't read Rich's POV. No flames on that, please.**

* * *

_Where is Galfore? He said he'd be done house-hunting by now, _thought Kori, sniffling. She had locked herself in her room and hadn't stopped crying since the day before. She hugged her pillow to her and sighed. _Everything was perfect...mostly...and now it's all wrong. _At least things could only get better. 

How wrong she was.

Galfore's voice boomed through the house. "KORI! I'VE BROUGHT LUNCH!" Kori winced and unlocked her room door. She went downstairs, hoping Galfore wouldn't notice...

"Korina! You look horrible! What happened to you?" he asked, aghast. Immediately, he jumped to conclusions. He was good at it. He tended to guess the right ones. "It was Richard Grayson! I knew he was no good! What did he do? I'll go over to his big, fancy castle and-"

"Uncle Galfore!" cried Kori. Her voice lowered. "It's not his fault." True, he'd been _involved_, and the thought of him was what had made Kori feel so horrible, but it wasn't his fault at all. He didn't know. _Then who am I supposed to blame it on? My dead father? _No. The fault was entirely Kori's. Galfore laid a massive hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps...hot chocolate?" he suggested. Kori promptly burst into tears. Hot chocolate reminded her of Richard. _Everything_ reminded her of Richard. Galfore tried to calm her down, but nothing worked. Kori eventually ran up to her room to calm down by herself. _I need to see him...talk to him...anything._

She walked over to Wayne Manor, which was a lot more difficult now than it had been before. She felt utterly drained. Before, she had had something to look forward to. Now she felt like she was spelling out her death sentence--slowly.

Unlike her dream, so long before, she could see through the iron gates. And she did _not_ like what she saw. Apparently, Richard had gotten over her. IN ONE DAY! Kori held her breath, sure she would start crying again. She actually swayed on the spot. _How could he do this? I thought...I thought wrong._

Richard was embracing Rachel Roth in the front yard, in full view of everyone else. And they hadn't let go for quite a while. Suddenly, Richard looked her way, and their eyes locked. Kori watched as he pulled away from Rachel, still staring at her. He was coming to the gate. Kori couldn't think of anything else to do. She ran again. One of these days, she would run right out of Jump City. But for right now, she didn't care where she went.

_No one cares. My parents are dead. My "friends" haven't called since school got out. My sister...I won't even go there. My uncle's never home. And Richard...he led me on. All this time, he'd been trying to get Rachel jealous. I should have known he was being too nice. Now he's got what he wanted...and I've got nothing. No one cares about me._

She could hear him calling to her, like that day at the ski trip, when Kitten pushed him off the hill. Surprisingly, the tears didn't come. _I didn't know you could run out of tears. _Kori ran into what she hoped and remembered as a maze of alleyways. She had run all the way to the Southside of Jump City. Rich Boy Grayson would never find her here. She slumped against a wall, breathing hard. At least now she could vent her sorrow in peace.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice a figure emerge from the darkness until it was standing right in front of her. She looked up and gasped. The face was horribly familiar. "Xavier!"

"Hey, cutie," he said, grinning wickedly.

* * *

Forget even _trying_ to sleep. Richard had been awake all night, trying to figure out what he was suppose to do. He'd written several letters, but threw them all away. He'd picked up the phone several times, but hadn't even dialed the first digit of her number before he slammed it down again. He'd even tried calling his friends, (several times) but they either didn't pick up or grumbled 'til he let them sleep again. He was ready to tear his hair out with frustration when the first light of dawn passed through the curtains, but passed out not two seconds afterwards. 

When he woke up, around one or two in the afternoon, Alfred was banging on his door. "Master Richard, Miss..." Richard jumped out of bed, hoping he'd say 'Anders'. "...Roth here to see you." Richard frowned. _What's Rachel doing here?_

"Tell her I'll be right down, Alfred," he instructed. Alfred dutifully took off and Richard changed. Rachel really _was _there. She smirked at him.

"If I'd known you were this late a sleeper, I would've come at three. I've been here since eleven."

"Well, what're you here for?" snapped Richard. He wasn't in the mood for her insults. Rachel stopped smirking immediately. She actually looked kind of...sad. "Hey, Rae. I didn't mean to yell like that. It's just been...complicated lately." Rachel shrugged.

"I know how you feel."

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Richard. "Let's go outside. I could use some fresh air." Rachel nodded.

It was overcast and gloomy, mostly how Richard felt. He wasn't done beating himself up yet, but he'd rather not in front of Rachel. "So...what's up?" Rachel sighed, something Richard didn't see her do very often.

"It's like I've had everything taken away from me, you know?" she said in a small voice. Now Richard was _extremely _worried. This was _not_ Rachel. But he could definitely relate to that feeling. His thoughts strayed to Kori. Suddenly, he felt like all the air had been knocked out of him. Rachel and lunged and _hugged him_. Rachel was _hugging someone_. It was the end of the world. Nevertheless, he awkwardly patted her back and tried to comfort her, wistfully thinking how easy Kori had been to hold, when he noticed his shoulder was starting to feel wet. Rachel. Did. Not. Cry. End of story. He pulled away from her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rachel?" he asked. He was serious, but she smiled and flopped down on the ground, tears still staining her face.

"I'm sorry...but he made me feel like I could really open up to him...and now I'm opening up too much." Richard frowned.

"Who?"

"Malchoir." Richard growled. He had never liked Malchoir. Partly...okay, _mostly_...because of his close bond with Xavier.

"What'd he do?"

"I was...at home," Rachel started. Richard shuddered. Rachel's house was not one of his favorite places. Her mother was a sickly kind of woman, and next to her father, she looked even worse. Her father's height and build could almost compete with Kori's Uncle Galfore's. He'd been sent to jail numerous times, the most memorable when he had beaten his wife when she threatened to file for a divorce. Rachel had watched helplessly.

"And my dad got angry...I don't know why," Rachel continued. "He started hitting my mom. She fell to the floor-" Richard cleared his throat. He didn't want a clear-as-day description of the fight scene, and Rachel was known for going into horrible detail.

She apologized and went on. "I didn't want to watch. I know you'll probably think I'm some sort of coward, but I couldn't. So I ran to Malchoir's house." Richard ignored the coward comment.

"You went to his _house_?" he said, trying to keep his voice under control. Rachel nodded.

"But I didn't go in. He opened the door and he was standing there...with Terra..." Rachel choked out. "I really thought I had a chance with someone, for the first time in my life. But I guess not." Richard didn't know what to do. He had never seen Rachel this miserable. It was scary. He hoped she liked hugs as much as Kori. _Kori...that's the second time I've thought about her in the past five minutes! _He pulled her into another hug.

"It's okay. You deserve better than him. Any guy who cheats on you...you were dating, right?" Rachel shook her head. Richard was at a loss.

"First Gar, and then Malchoir..." Rachel sniffed. "I think she's purposely trying o make my life miserable." Richard looked away, not able to bear the sight of Rachel like this. He hadn't known Malchoir meant so much to her. Or...wait, _Gar_?

He was about to ask her when he caught sight of Kori. She was standing outside the iron gates, looking like she was frozen in place. She was staring at Richard and Rachel. Richard swore and pulled away, and Rachel eyed him disapprovingly. She hated it when people lost control of their mouths. Something Richard was doing a lot of lately. Richard ran to the gate, where she was standing, but Kori had taken off at a run. Again.

"Kori!" he cried desperately. She didn't turn back. He ran out to the gate exit, where Rachel already was. "Wait here! I'm coming right back!" He ran after her, feeling Rachel's eyes boring holes in the back of his head. He didn't tell her about Kori's parents. Maybe he should have. At least then she'd forgive him.

That was his last thought about anyone but Kori. She ran all the way to the Southside. _She should join track_, he thought, out of breath. He looked for the flicker of red that was her hair, but couldn't see it anywhere on the main street. He noticed a little alleyway and saw Kori's shoe disappear at the far end. He ran in and was lost at once. It was a labyrinth.

Then he heard her gasp. "Xavier!" He nearly fainted. He was about to yell out for her, but then Xavier would know he was there. He would have to follow their voices, hoping they would keep talking.

"Hey cutie," he heard to his right. He turned and ran to her, praying he wasn't too late.

* * *

Xavier's back! I mean...ahem...Xavier's back. And he's not happy. Well, he was smiling, but it's kind of an "I'm gonna get my revenge" kinda smile.

Sorry again that Rae's OOC. I tried to have reasons for it...she was kinda OOC at the end of spellbound, too, though...

Review please!


	26. Chapter 26: The Make Up

Dun dun dun...and so it continues...

Discalimer: don't own tt

* * *

Kori said nothing. She was frozen in shock. _What's he doing here? He should be on the north side of town. _"Did you miss me?" he asked smoothly. Again, Kori kept silent. _Why bother? It's not like anyone cares about me anyway. Richard probably gave up looking for me a long time ago. I'm wasting precious time he could be spending with Rachel. _A single tear fell out of Kori's eye, and she looked away so Xavier wouldn't see. 

"You know, Kori," he started, "I owe you for calling that idiot Grayson on me. Do you know how long I had to spend in the hospital? At first, I thought it was his fault. But he's always been Mr. Hero_. You're _the one who called him over. _You're _the one that made him punch me. And you left. I don't think that's fair." Kori brought her knees up to her chest, praying that maybe he would just go away and leave her alone. _Yeah. Like that's ever gonna happen. _

Xavier kicked her in the side. Hard. Kori fell over into the grime and muck of the alley. She whimpered and dragged herself upright, clutching her side. "I don't think that was enough, do you?" asked Xavier in the same smooth voice. Kori didn't even bother trying to protect herself. _Who cares? _He was about to kick her again, when he turned around suddenly. Kori peered around him to see what he was looking at. Her breath caught. _Richard._

"Don't even think about it!" yelled Richard. He punched Xavier in the face, and Xavier staggered back. Immediately, Richard pulled Kori to her feet. "You okay?" he asked. Kori didn't answer. She couldn't answer.

Xavier came back, eyes blazing with hatred and anger. "You filthy..." he said, calling Richard every unprintable name under the sun. Despite the situation, Kori winced at his language. Xavier tensed, and Kori saw what was coming way ahead of time. She pushed Richard away and punched Xavier as well, as hard as she could, before he tackled Richard. Xavier let out a howl of pain and clutched his nose, but it didn't stop the blood from dripping.

"Don't touch him!" hissed Kori. Xavier staggered back some more, but kept going this time, until he disappeared out of sight. Kori knew he wasn't coming back. _It would be a whole lot easier if he did. _She was now alone with Richard. Great.

"Nice punch," said Richard.

"You too."

"Listen...Rachel's going through a tough time. Can you...?" Kori gritted her teeth. _Rachel_ was going through a tough time? _Her_ parents weren't dead. _Her _heart wasn't broken. And _her _ribs didn't feel like they were hit by sledgehammers. Kori turned and locked eyes with him for a second, but walked away before she sank into another bout of self-pity. He didn't care about her. He cared about _Rachel_. Maybe later Kori would go find Xavier again and tell him to finish the job.

Richard didn't follow her. She hadn't expected him to. He had _used_ her. For jealousy. And apparently, it had worked.

_You're being ungrateful._

_Ungrateful? Don't you realize what he did to me? He led me on! And what if I had actually told him what I felt about him? what if Rachel hadn't been there? I'd have been rejected. As if I could take anymore. But he wouldn't care..._

_Have you ever thought about his side of the story? Maybe that isn't it. You wouldn't know. You never took the time to find out. _

_It's no use. I don't want to hear him say it. There's no point in pretending everything's okay. It's not. _

_Your loss. Might I ask what you're going to do without him?_

_I'll figure something out. I'll be better off without him._

_I thought you didn't want to fight anymore? I thought you were hopeless?_

_You know what? No one cares. I understand that. No one cares about me except myself. That's how it is with everyone. People who don't accept that are weak. People who do will make it through. It's as simple as that._

_No._

She reached Wayne Manor, her new motto firmly implanted in her mind. She didn't need Richard. She never had. She'd been blind before, but now she wasn't. Kori found Rachel sitting quietly under a tree in the yard, staring into space. She approached her. "Hello." Her voice was so devoid of emotion, it almost scared her.

"Hey," Rachel replied. She smirked. "You think I'm dating Dick, don't you?"

Kori's heart, or whatever was left of it, wrenched. She'd known it before, and this only proved it. She could never be able to mix with Rachel. Someone who could approach a topic so sensitive that bluntly obviously did not care what effect it had on the person on the receiving end.

"No." She paused. She had to know. "...Are you?"

"No," answered Rachel simply. Kori waited for a spark of joy, her conscience scolding her, something. Nothing came. She still felt as empty as she had before.

"Oh." She paused again. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For assuming that. For whatever happened to you." Rachel frowned.

"I don't need pity. I came to Dick for a solution." Kori's blood boiled. What was _wrong_ with this girl? She was only trying to help!

Kori forced herself to calm down. "Okay. So. Um..."

"What's bothering you? Usually it takes a full make-out session to make a girl run from her boyfriend like that," asked Rachel, staring at the ant in front of her thoughtfully. Kori didn't even blush.

"He's not my boyfriend," she said flatly.

"I know. But he will be."

"He will not," she answered shortly. Rachel looked up in surprise. "Never."

"What'd he do to get you so mad? I mean, he used to before, but not now, right?"

"Nothing."

"Then you have no right to be."

Kori turned away from her. "You don't know anything. He told me to come over here to help you, but it's obvious, whatever you say, that you _do_ want pity. I don't know why I'm even bothering. You don't know the meaning of sadness," she said coldly.

"My mother's bleeding her guts out in a hospital. Not only does my father not care, but he did that to her. The only other person I thought I could go to for comfort, my unofficial boyfriend, was cheating on me. Now I'm stuck here while the only other person I thought I could count on ran off because the girl of his dreams thought he was dating me. Your life's not the only one that sucks, Kori. You have it great. Two parents who're actually proud you're their daughter, a guy like Dick practically at your feet. You're obviously a spoiled brat. Just because-"

"Don't. You. _Dare_ talk about my parents!" Kori hissed. It was like a whole new voice. "They don't deserve to have someone like you insult them. And they _were_ proud. Get it right!"

"What the heck is wrong with you?" asked Rachel, raising her eyebrow.

"At least you _have_ parents! At least you have two people you can count on! I have _no one_. You don't get it. You couldn't possibly understand!" screamed Kori.

"You have parents, too, Kori. We all do. You see, when your mom..."

"Shut UP! They're _dead_. Are you happy now? Did you want me to admit it? It doesn't make it any easier. Now I have a sister who's out to get me, and an uncle who lives halfway around the world. Plus, there's Xavier, who decides to corner me in every stupid alley I decide to walk into!" Didn't she know? Kori hadn't told anyone about her parents' deaths, but she assumed Richard would have. Apparently not.

"I'm sorry, Kori. I had no idea, honestly." Kori sat down, facing away from Rachel. So that was why no one called her. Richard hadn't told anyone. And she thought no one else felt that they should be there for her.

"Richard was the only person I had left. He was my everything," Kori murmured, tears starting to fall relentlessly. She felt Rachel's hand on her shoulder, eerily comforting. "And then he asked me...non-verbally...to be his girlfriend...I couldn't." She heard Rachel snicker slightly at her last sentence, and felt a tug at the corner of her mouth.

"Why not?" asked Rachel.

"I'm just...confused. If your parents died, wouldn't you want to respect their memories in every way possible?" Rachel said nothing, and Kori decided she was not the right person to ask that question to. "The last time I saw my dad was after Mr. Wayne's big cocktail party thing, where I was Xavier's date. He told me never to date again...and then his plane crashed on the way back from France." It felt good to talk about it. Maybe admitting it _was_ easier. It felt like someone was lifting a load of bricks from her shoulder, one by one. "It was stupid, but I have to listen. It was the last thing he ever told me to do."

"That sucks," said Rachel. Kori nodded. "So what're you going to do? Never get married? It's going to be kind of hard for someone like you to live single for the rest of your life."

"I don't know," Kori admitted. "What do you mean, someone like me?"

"Kori, in case you haven't noticed, you could catch the eye of the entire male population of Jump City High if you wanted to."

"So could everyone else. All you have to do is follow in Kitten's footsteps."

"You're not getting the point. You could, even if you didn't try. That's beside the subject, though. What did he say, exactly?"

"I don't want a loophole, Rachel, I just wish he never said that!"

"Well he did, and now you've got to deal. You can live your life, or you can break Dick's heart, whatever you choose. Your dad wanted the best for you, Kori--" Rachel gave a bitter laugh-- "and Dick's crazy for you. Make your choice, and stick with it." Kori appreciated it. Her dad _had _wanted the best for her. He hadn't wanted her to get hurt, and that was the reasoning behind his outburst.

"Thanks. Really." Rachel shrugged. "So...what happened to you, exactly?"

They sat there, talking, or rather, Kori was talking and Rachel was listening. Once Rachel had finished her story about last night, she seemed to think she had talked enough. Kori chattered on about nothing in particular. Suddenly, and idea hit her. She whipped out her cell phone.

"Rachel? What's Gar's number?" she asked. Amazingly, a little bit of color seeped into Rachel's cheeks.

"How am I supposed to know? I haven't memorized it."

"Tell me!"

Rachel gave a mock sigh of exasperation. "Fine. It's on my phone." Kori called it.

"Gar? It's Kori...Rachel let me borrow her phone...I need a favor, or she does, anyway. You up to it?...Yeah, something like that...No, I'm not kidding...Yes, Gar, _seriously_...I don't think she'll mind...Okay, fine, I _know_ she won't mind...Just try it...Yes, I'll make her promise...I'm giving it to her..." Kori handed the phone to Rachel, who took it, suspicious. Kori grinned. She knew what Gar was going to say.

"Hey Rachel. You wanna meet me at the pier tomorrow? They have a carnival."

"A carnival?" asked Rachel blankly.

"C'mon, Rae, you have to admit, you have a little kid inside you who's _dying _to go!"

"Okay."

"Please, Rae? If you go, I promise...did you just say yes?"

"Are you deaf?" Kori rolled her eyes.

"I hope not! See you tomorrow!" Rachel hung up and said nothing for a while. Kori waited apprehensively. Was Rachel going to explode?

"You got me a date...with Gar..." she said slowly. Kori nodded, biting her lip. "...Thanks." Kori squealed in delight and hugged Rachel, not noticing her new friend turn blue. "Kori...I...need...air..." Kori let go, still absolutely delighted.

"Something finally went right!"

"Speaking of dates..." Rachel started, nodding towards a solitary figure coming their way. Richard. "Make your choice, Kori." Rachel got up and went to talk to him, and Kori stood up, brushing imaginary dirt from her jeans. She hadn't realized how long they had been sitting on the ground. Her foot had fallen asleep.

Rachel finished talking to Richard and walked out the gate. Richard stood there, staring at her uncertainly. _This would be so much easier if he were standing right in front of me...but no, Rachel had to stop him fifteen feet away... _The silence grew increasingly awkward, to the point where Kori felt like she was going to melt under his stare. _Why can't he just look the other way! _Richard cleared his throat.

"So..." he started. His voice sounded so out of place. _We shouldn't be talking, _Kori realized. She took a tentative step forward, and suddenly felt more relaxed. She could see Richard become less tense as well. "Do you want to go get some hot chocolate?" Kori's eyes widened. She had lost it. The moment had been there, and now it was gone. She hung her head slightly.

"Sure..."

They went inside, careful to stay as far from each other as possible. Kori waited, beating herself up mentally while Richard poured in the powder and milk and heated it up. _Now what? _She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Richard turned away from the microwave. "Something wrong?"

Kori looked at her feet, almost ashamed of what she was about to do, it was so forward. Almost, not quite. "Yes."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She felt him tense up in shock, and then melt into it. Kori smiled serenely against his lips, and Richard pulled away. "Kori, I thought you didn't want...?"

Kori tugged at the collar of his shirt. "Can we talk later?"

Richard grinned. "Sure." He pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

He followed Xavier's voice, but did _not_ like what he was hearing. He broke into a run, and got there just in time to see Xavier kick Kori. She was already sitting down, so she didn't have far to fall, but her whimpers of pain were all that registered in Richard's mind. He clenched his fists, strode up to Xavier, and tapped him on the shoulder just as he was about to kick her again. 

"Don't even think about it!" He punched Xavier in the face, and Xavier staggered back. Immediately, Richard pulled Kori to her feet. "You okay?" he asked. Kori didn't answer.

Xavier came back, eyes blazing with hatred and anger. "You filthy..." he said, calling Richard every unprintable name under the sun. Richard was too busy trying to see how badly she was hurt to notice anything. Suddenly, Kori pushed Richard away and punched Xavier as well. Richard heard a familiar sickening crack, Xavier let out a howl of pain and clutched his nose, but it didn't stop the blood from dripping.

"Don't touch him!" hissed Kori. Xavier left, tripping over his own feet and cursing. Richard gulped. It was probably not a good idea to get on Kori's bad side.

"Nice punch," he said, trying to break the now awkward silence between them.

"You too."

"Listen...Rachel's going through a tough time. Can you...?" He didn't know why he asked her. Then he wouldn't have to talk to her, maybe. Richard hated the fact that he had messed up things between them. _Since when has talking to her become a hassle? _Kori turned away, and for the first time, Richard saw her clearly. Her hair fell limp and unkempt around her body, almost a brown. Her skin no longer glowed, but looked an unconvincing brown, like she had used too much bronzer. And her eyes...he swallowed. She looked so _dead_...defeated. It was all he could do not to reach out hand embrace her until he squeezed some life back into her.

Watching Kori walk away, though, Richard knew she didn't want him. Call it what you want, but yesterday afternoon she had rejected him. No matter how regrettably or how confusedly, she didn't like him that way. It was time for him to accept that.

_And why can't I? Most high school relationships last from history to math! Or overnight, whatever. _But Kori wasn't like that. Richard groaned and trudged in the direction Kori had gone before he realized he was lost. He swore, trying to choose between the two entrances before him. He made a guess and kept following the left one. Five minutes later, he was met with a dead end. He tried to go back, but messed that up, too. _This cannot be good_, he thought.

After a few minutes of wandering, he'd started to shiver. It was colder than he had thought. He noticed someone in the distance and walked up to them cautiously. "H-hello?" he asked, his teeth chattering. The person turned around, and Richard started. There were two people. One had been covered up by the guy Richard had seen. The first was wearing a black shirt with a red collar, and black pants. He had a red belt around his waist. The other had a blue hoodie on, and black pants. The first looked the most friendly.

"Hey," he said. The other nodded.

"Um, hi. Do you guys know how to get out of this place?" he asked. They nodded and beckoned to him. Following them, within thirty seconds he was back on the main street. "Wow...thanks!" he said gratefully.

"No prob. I'm Hotspot and this is my bro Harry," said one of the two. Richard eyed him skeptically.

"Hotspot?"

"Yeah. Got a bit of a temper. Harry almost never talks. Likes the trumpet, though. You gonna be okay? We don't get much from the Northside down here," said Hotspot.

"Thanks, but I think I know the way from here." The two nodded. "Thanks again." Harry took out a trumpet from under his hoodie. Richard tried to keep a straight face, but who carries a trumpet around like that? Then he started playing, and Richard's eyes opened wide under his glasses. He didn't know much about music, but that was _good_. amazing, even.

"Wow," he said, after Harry stopped playing. Hotspot chuckled.

"That's Harry, big showoff. Talk to you later." Then they were gone. They had disappeared into the alley, and Richard had no intention of going back in there. He walked home to Wayne mansion, hoping Kori had left. He couldn't really deal with any shyness between them. It was too much.

When he got back, he saw Kori and Rachel chatting. Kori looked...happy. He sighed. Rachel must be magic. This Kori was so different from the one he had seen in the alley. Thank goodness.

Rachel nodded her head in his direction, and Richard froze. He had been hoping to sneak past them, and stay out of their way until they went home or until he could figure something out. _Thanks Rae. Thanks a bunch._

Rachel got up and started to walk towards him, and Richard focused on her, trying to avoid any eye contact with Kori. "Thanks for helping," Rachel said sarcastically.

"Sorry," was all he could reply. His brain was mush. What could anyone expect?

"Whatever. Don't expect me to play matchmaker with you two."

"I never asked you to. Doesn't matter anyway. She doesn't think of me like that."

"You're kidding, right? 'He was my everything.' That's what she told me. I'm going to Gar's before I end up tangled in this mess. You two need to sort out your problems. It's been long enough."

"Yeah. You would know!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look...can you take Kori to Gar's with you? I don't think we're ready to talk about this yet..."

"No."

"Thanks." Rachel smirked and walked off, leaving Richard in yet another uncomfortable silence with Kori. She refused to look at him, but he couldn't stop staring. _Enjoy the view now, before she's out of your life forever._

_Stop that! _Kori took a step towards him. It was small, but it said a lot. _She doesn't hate me!_

"So..." he started. His voice sounded abnormally tiny. "Do you want to go get some hot chocolate?" It was the first thing that had come to mind. Kori's eyes widened a bit.

"Sure..."

It felt as if his heart was being torn again and again with every step he took beside her. It was torture. He gritted his teeth and concentrated on the floor. _Kori's been through enough. You've made a whole new mess in her life. You don't deserve her. Just forget about it. _

He heard Kori sigh behind him. "Something wrong?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes."

He was about to ask what, when she started to kiss him. His eyes opened wide in shock, but he couldn't help but enjoy it. Reluctantly, he pulled away.

"Kori, I thought you didn't want...?" She tugged at his collar, pulling him down again.

"Can we talk later?" she murmured.

Richard felt a grin spread across his face. He must have been dreaming, but he didn't care. "Sure." Their lips met in their first, _real _kiss, their hot chocolate forgotten.

And outside, the first snowflakes began to fall.

* * *

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

There's the make-up, or make-out, whichever you prefer.

They're together!

And they've kissed like...five times before this one! LOL!

One more chapter!

Yeah, so Xavier's bad. I was gonna have him be good, like he was working for Bruce or something, because Bruce knew Babs was bad and Kori was good, but yeah...

I don't know why, but I always do this thing with the weather, like it started snowing...I love snow...but it's July...(

Okay, sorry if the Richard POV thing is lame, but I've been trying to get this chapter up for three days and I was running out of patience.

Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	27. Chapter 27: The End!

It's weird...but my interest in this story has suddenly died down...probably cuz there's only one chapter left...watch, I'm going to sit like a bump on a log for days on the end after this story's over cuz I won't have anything to write about...jk, I'm a quarter way done with the one-shot I told you about some fifteen chapters earlier.

Another announcement...LOL...**"We're in Heaven"** is a story I'm co-authoring with **Diamond Blue Eyes**, and I hope all of you'll read it...I promise it'll be a whole lot better than this one, partly because Marissa's a whole lot better of an author than me. LOL.

**Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who's ever reviewed this story! It means a lot to me. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

K, this whole chapter's in normal POV. Just so no one gets confused. Just the flashback is in Kori's POV.

Disclaimer: don't own TT

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kori arrived at home, giggling madly at random moments. It was a good fifteen minutes after Richard had officially asked her to date him, but the happiness wouldn't wear off for a while, she knew. She giggled again before knocking at what Galfore would think of the state of her clothes. The ones she was wearing at this moment were Richard's, as her others had been dirtied up in the alley when Xavier had kicked her. Kori's smile vanished for a moment, and she remembered the throbbing pain in her side. Being with Richard had taken it away, but now a dull ache remained. She ignored it and opened the door._

_"Galfore? Galfore, where are you?" she called. Hopefully Galfore would be home, as she had been out the whole day. She tried to smooth out the tremendous amount of wrinkles on her shirt, hoping her make-out session with Richard on the couch wouldn't be too obvious. _

_Once she had determined that Galfore wasn't home, she crept upstairs to be stopped by Koma. Embarrassedly, Kori hugged herself in an attempted to hide her clothes. Koma had no interest in them. She was carrying a suitcase and was out of breath. _

_"Where are you going?" asked Kori. _

_"None of your business. Get out of my way," snarled Koma. Kori didn't move._

_"What's in there?"_

_"Move!"_

_"Tell me!"_

_"I said MOVE!"_

_Kori lunged at the suitcase. Koma tried to swing it out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough. Kori ripped open the zipper while Koma tried to tug it out of her grasp. Inside lay a single, familiar object._

_"You took Mom's safe!" gasped Kori. Koma tried to punch her, but she dodged it, grabbed her hand, and twisted it. Koma cried out in pain, and Kori relased her. Koma stumbled down a few steps, breathing heavily. "Give it back!"_

_"No," Koma panted out. She lunged at Kori, and this time her aim was true. Her fist embedded itself in Kori's stomach. Kori doubled over, trying desperately to breathe. She coughed and spluttered, but Koma had already made it down the stairs. Kori ran after her, reaching her just before they hit the front door. With another well placed punch it was over: Koma was unconscious on the floor. Kori grabbed the nearest phone and called up Richard._

_"Hey baby. Miss me already?" he joked._

_"Richard...Koma...stealing...help..." Kori wheezed. She heard the line click dead, and hoped he had gotte her message._

_Sure enough, Richard arrived five minutes later. Kori opened the door for him. He grabbed her and kissed her._

_"Richard...Koma..."_

_"She's unconscious, right?" he murmured huskily. Kori nodded. "Good." He kissed her again. Kori rolled her eyes. _

_When Richard had grudgingly pulled away, he suggested calling the police. "After all, she did technically steal your property."_

_Kori bit her lip. "But calling the cops on my own sister?"_

_"What else do you expect to do? Kori, she's going to wake up any minute, and she's going to try and steal that stuff again. Unless you want to hide it at Wayne Manor?" he said._

_Kori shook her head, her eyes lighting up with an idea. _

_Koma woke up not long after. She saw Kori, groaning and holding an ice pack to her head, and heard the horn of the taxi she had called blaring outside. "What happened?"_

_"You hit me," whined Kori as best she could. "I can barely move."_

_Koma got to her feet unsteadily. "If you don't mind, I'll be leaving."_

_"Where are you going? You can't just leave me here!" cried Kori. _

_"Too bad. You'll have big, tall, and ugly here to look after you. Bye-bye, sis! Enjoy life in poverty!" Koma cackled. She walked out the door, with Kori trying to catch up to her. _

_Once her taxi was out of sight, Richard walked down the stairs._

_"How'd it go?"_

_"Perfect. I don't think she's coming back anytime soon."_

_End Flashback_

"Wait! But how'd you get Koma to believe that she still had the safe and everything?" asked Gar.

"She still has the safe. I just took all the money out of it. It's hidden in Wayne Manor, in case she decides to come back," explained Kori.

"But what if she comes back for _you_?" asked Angelina. "After all, you tricked her. And now you're alone in the house."

Kori blushed. "Actually...I moved." Angelina raised an eyebrow.

Richard grinned. "She moved in with me. It solved Galfore's real estate problems, too. He got Kori's old house. His family's coming in from Tamaran to stay there." Suggestive smirks adorned everyone's face. "Ha ha. You people are hilarious."

They were all at Richard's Christmas party, which had long since ended. However, they were snowed in. There had been a blizzard every day for the past week, since the day it had first started to snow. Richard, Kori, Vic, Karen, Wally, Alan, Roy, Nicole, Jenny, Angelina, Collette, Gregor, Rachel, and Gar, with an arm around Rachel's waist, were all sitting in a circle in the living room. Richard and Kori had one couch to themselves, as everyone else had declined the invitation to come and sit next to them. Richard pulled his girlfriend on to his lap and sighed.

"Well...where do you all want to sleep?" he asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Aw, don't be a party pooper, Rich!" complained Vic. "We're gonna stay up all night!"

"No were not. It's going to become a problem eventually, and I'd rather settle this when you're all awake."

"Come on, Dick. Do you really want to get up now? You look pretty comfortable with Kori sitting on top of you," said Rachel, smirking. Kori blushed, but Richard didn't even bat an eyelid. He was starting to get used to this stuff. He pressed his lips on Kori's, and she deepened the kiss.

"Way to get them busy, Rae!" congratulated Gar, pecking her on the cheek. "Let's go swimming!"

"Swimming?" asked Jenny skeptically.

"Yeah! Dick has an indoor pool. I can beat Gar racing butterfly...again," challenged Alan.

"Dude! You SO did not beat me last time!"

"Yeah I did."

"You're just trying to show off for your girlfriend!" Gar yelled. A rare burst of color appeared in Angelina's cheeks.

"Yeah? Well _you're_ just trying to show off for _your_ girlfriend. And it's not working! Is it, Rachel?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it's on."

"I don't know, guys," whispered Nicole fervently. "Maybe it's not such a good idea."

"Come on, babe," said Roy easily. "Loosen up a little bit."

Richard and Kori were so engrossed in each other they didn't even notice everyone else leave. Or so everyone else thought. As soon as they were out of earshot, Richard pulled away and rested his forehead against Kori's. "We finally got rid of them," he murmured.

"Mmhmm," Kori mumbled back, focusing on his lips. He grinned and kissed her again.

"Dick, you jerk! Why didn't you tell us the water was freezing?" screamed Gar. He was absolutely soaked. Richard cocked an eyebrow.

"Why'd you go swimming? The pool's never heated up in the winter. You don't even have a swimsuit!"

Gar shrugged. "So? Well, you could have told me _before_ I cannonballed into the pool." Richard just stared, and Kori giggled.

"Wouldn't you test the water first?" he asked.

"Yes, _Garfield_. You didn't have to make us test it _for_ you," said Collette irritably. Gregor grunted his agreement. The rest of the gang trouped in, muttering under their breath and soaked to the skin from Gar's cannonball. Gar smiled weakly, and Richard groaned.

"You're dripping water all over the place!"

"Sor-ry, Mr. Neat Freak. It's not like it won't dry up!" argued Wally. Vic yawned widely.

"Looks who's gonna stay up all night," commented Karen.

"So I yawned, big deal! I can too stay up! Hey Rich, you got any coffee?" Karen rolled her eyes.

"No, but I've got tons of spare bedrooms. You guys are here a lot, you know where they are, just pick one. Gregor, Angelina, Collette, you can pick 'em out too. Just follow these dorks." Nicole cleared her throat. "Sorry. Follow these dorks and Nicole, who is not included in that insult." Kori cleared her throat as well, and Richard sighed in exasperation. "What? You're staying with me. You aren't included either!"

Kori got up as they left, leaving a disappointed look on Richard's face. "I'm going to go change. I think I might pass out any minute."

"If you have to. Why don't we all just leave Dick because he _suggested_, key word there, I didn't _command_, everyone to go to sleep. As if its a cri--" He was silenced by Kori's lips.

"Do you have a spare bedroom for me?" she asked innocently.

Richard grinned. "No. I guess you'll just have to stay with me."

All of Kori's stuff had been moved here in less than a week. She officially occupied the room across the hall from Richard's. Officially. As in: what she told everyone else, who just stared disbelievingly at her.

This past week had been a dream. How was it possible to never be sad, or angry, or worried? She didn't even care that Koma was gone. As long as Richard was here, everything was okay. She knew, in high school, love was about as unheard of as retirement. Still, this feeling had to be somewhere up there.

She thought back, remembering the kiss that started it all, and the hug that made her rethink their hate/hate relationship. That sick feeling she had gotten when he was with any other girl was gone. She knew what it was now. Jealousy. Kori was never the jealous type (come on! She's Kori! Who could she possibly be jealous of? Unless they happened to be liplocking with Richard) so it had had a huge effect on her. It wasn't something she wanted to experience again.

"Hey Kori, are you alive?" asked Richard from outside. Kori rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"No. How could you spoil and pamper me to death? I didn't think it was possible."

"Spoil and pamper? I do not!"

"Yes you do. And I love every minute of it. It's no wonder I'm dying, Richard!" He gazed at her thoughtfully.

"You're the only one who calls me Richard...besides Alfred."

"Well, I like it a lot more than Dick," Kori giggled. Richard colored furiously and was about to retaliate, but a green and blonde blur interrupted him.

"Hey Dick! Dude, have I ever told you how cool your butler's name is? You know what it would be if he went to Mexico? Al-fray-doe. Like the sauce!" yelled Gar, running into sight with a large pair of pants. Rachel followed him, looking worn out.

"Dick, I thought I told you to put the caffeinated drinks where Gar couldn't reach it. It shouldn't be that hard. He's a midget," she groaned. Richard smiled apologetically.

"Yeah...I don't think I was listening..."

"I forgot. Kori must have walked in the room," smirked Rachel. Kori blushed again, and Richard snapped his fingers.

"That was it! I knew it had something to do with--"

"GARFIELD! YOU COME BACK HERE WITH MY PANTS!" roared Vic from the other room. Gar hiccupped and grinned.

"Gotta jet!" he said, running off. Rachel sighed.

"I'd better get Gar to give Vic his pants back..."

Richard pulled Kori into his room. "Finally. Some peace and quiet..."

"And by that you mean: finally, we're alone," interjected Kori.

"You know me too well." He kissed her deeply, but still managed to hear the voices from outside the door.

"What do you think they're doing?" asked what sounded like Roy.

"Man, I don't even wanna know," said Vic.

"I don't hear anything. Maybe you guys are wrong. In the right and wrong sense, I mean. You're already _sick_," whispered Karen.

"They're making such a big deal out of this," murmured Kori.

Richard kissed her again, not able to get enough of it. "That's because they have no lives. G'night Kori."

"'Night, Richard."

_I love you..._

**Fin**

_

* * *

_

Sobbing It's over! Quits crying fake tears Good riddance. Twenty seven chapters, can you believe it?

Again, thank you to everyone who's ever reviewed this story! I almost got 250 reviews!

Okay, so now I've got a little poll for the story you all think I should write next. They're all RobStar, maybe a little bit of the other couples thrown in.

A.) Angsty/Romance: Starfire and Robin get in a huge fight (and I mean HUGE) and Starfire leaves to Tamaran. Finally swallowing his pride, Robin follows her, only to find that she's been brainwashed, multiple times. She doesn't remember him at all, and she's depressed beyond Raven's wildest dreams. Plus, there's an executioner waiting for Robin. Apparently he's committed a crime. LOL I'm not gonna tell anything else! Rated T.

B.) Another Angsty/Romance: Indirectly, Robin speeds Starfire's death. A lot. Nightwing, from six years in the future, comes back to stop this from ever happening, while Robin is thrown into the future, suddenly having to realize how dark and desolate his world would be without the alien. The worst part is, he can't do anything. He can just hope Nightwing doesn't mess up like his past self. Rated T.

C.) Humor/Romance: Starfire goes to Tamaran for some royal business, and Robin writes her a series of letters that he plans never to send. Really long Oneshot. Rated K+.

D.) Romance: Richard Grayson and Kori Anders are arranged to marry each other by their foster fathers. Problems come up, and it seems like this couple will never even make it to their wedding day. Rated T.

E.) Please spare us the pain of having to read another one of your stories!

LOL. I'll be surprised if I don't get at least five E's. I hope you guys liked this story, cuz I had a lot of fun writing it.

Thanks again!

Harry Potter Fan 1994


End file.
